King of Sand
by High Rhulain
Summary: To regain a lost throne, family ties and old legends will take on the utmost importance. Loves and lives will be lost, truth regained, and another heritage uncovered. The epic tale of he who struggled to become King of Sand! Warning: OC
1. The Beginning

_A murder…an assassination…a target…_

_A murder …an assassination …a target…_

In a deep, dark, gloomy castle set like an open sore against the irony backdrop of the stormy sky, a sole candle flickered feebly in a closed space. The ominous tinkle of a bell sounded eerily loudly over the howling of the wind. A pale hand stroked the carved wooden arm of a chair.

"Are all our preparations in place?" The voice was cold, cruel, sinuously pitched.

"They are. Our agents have surrounded him even now, waiting for our signal."

"And his heir?"

The second man snorted. "Setsuki has done a better job of guarding the future than the present. I'll be heading the squad that goes over there to…get him out of the way."

A blue-ish, sickly hand reached out and caressed the skull-decorated hilt of a huge sword.

"And Setsuki's bases? Have they been infiltrated?" the first man demanded. The second laughed.

"Setsuki is but a group of _children_, you know that! What problem could they possibly pose to hardened assassins such as we?"

_A queen …a throne …a city …_

_A king …a throne …a country …_

Villages and citys, towns and countries, kings and borders. The whole map lay before her, covered with pawns and pieces. Her own sat in the middle of a patch of blue.

"They're on the move."

A voice to her right spoke. She nodded.

"Aye. But who is their target this time?"

"Does it matter? Setsuki should be able to defend him."

"A throne is at stake," she breathed. "More than a country is in danger, here. Is the heir capable of leading a nation?"

"The heir is still under constant guard," her advisor replied. "We do not know if Setsuki has exposed the truth yet."

_A house …a clan …a nation…_

_A house …a clan …a nation…_

He was hidden in a crevice, protected from the buffeting storm by the solid rock about him. His raven-black hair was full of sand, but did that matter?

He had slain his mentor and was now heading to take revenge. But first, he needed the key. That key – it could only possibly be on one person. And that person was his first target. He had nothing to go on, only a few fading memories from his childhood. But for a prodigy like him, that was enough. He would find his quarry.

He flicked a few grains of sand off the fan-like crest emblazoned on the hilt of his sword. Family ties were only burdens, he'd shrugged them off long ago.

Or so he thought, as he sat gazing out into the blinding sand storm.

_To regain a lost throne, family ties and old legends will take on the utmost importance. Loves and lives will be lost, truth regained, and another heritage uncovered. The epic tale of he who struggled to become __**King of Sand!!!!**_

****

**_This is only a teaser. If you want to read the first (long) chapter, R&R! Two interested readers is all it takes..._**


	2. Attack!

Gaara sighed. It was going to be another boring, typical day at Firestone High. As the youngest of the three 'Sand Siblings', he was most often spoiled by their parents. As a result, Gaara had grown up rather spoiled, but with a natural sense of justice. It was strange- sometimes he didn't feel related to Kankuro and Temari at all.

Gaara hoisted his bag and headed for school. Today would be boring…as always. But he was used to that.

First class came up and Gaara slumped into his seat. The teacher was quite late- and, twenty minutes after the period began, Kakashi Hatake strolled in. Not that anyone had cared. Almost everyone had their textbooks out already and were reading the next chapter. Gaara bent over his book, pretending to do likewise, even though he knew the material in the chapter already. Then a face at the door caught his eye, along with the rest of the class.

Kakashi looked up from his novel as the classroom door swung open and a girl entered the classroom. She nodded at him.

"Hey, is this Economics?"

Kakashi nodded warily. The girl waved a slip at him.

"I'm a transfer student. Sorry I'm late."

Kakashi rummaged through his desk and came up with a schedule. His lone eye winked at her as he handed her her schedule.

"You can sit next to Gaara. Gaara, raise your hand so Kira can find you."

Gaara raised his hand slowly, lazily. Kira looked him over once with a professional glance before moving to the empty seat next to him. She carefully set her backpack on the other side from him, Gaara noticed. She also adjusted a necklace that she wore around her neck before pulling out her textbook and opening to the chapter they were studying.

Gaara propped his head on his hand and watched her study. The girl was a good pretender. If he followed her eyes, he could tell that she already knew the material, too. She was good-looking, with vivid green eyes that contrasted well with the layered black hair that fell into her face. The school uniform was cute on her, too. The only thing that made her look different was the headband that she wore. It was black with a jagged red streak printed on it. The headband left her bangs in her face, but held back the rest of her hair, kind of like the hair style that Sakura Haruno, the girl three seats down, had.

Gaara tore a sheet of looseleaf from his binder and scribbled a note on it. He balled it up and threw it onto the new girl's desk. She stopped taking notes and opened it.

What's your name?

She frowned, then scribbled something in reply. With one deft movement, she flicked the ball through the narrow space under Gaara's arm and onto his desk. Gaara was impressed with the shot, but more concerned with what the paper said.

Kira Yumitaka

Gaara smirked. Strange name. And it didn't seem to fit her. He had a feeling he'd seen this girl somewhere before…

Then the bell rang, and the class got up. Once outside the classroom, Gaara cornered the new girl.

"You're Kira, right?"

She jumped and nodded. "That's me."

Gaara crossed his arms. "What's your next class?"

She checked. "History."

Gaara grinned. "What luck. We can go together."

Kira shrugged. "OK, you can show me there."

The two set off down the halls. Gaara saw some of the admiring looks Kira was getting and grinned inwardly. The new girl was his.

But then something strange happened. They reached a crowded part of the hallway, where groups of students were standing around talking. As they steered their way through the crowd, someone brushed against Kira. She didn't even turn around, but she spoke anyway.

"Hey, Sai."

The boy she'd bumped into jumped and stared at her, but Kira was already moving away. Gaara frowned after the boy. How did Kira know him? He was still staring at her in disbelief as they rounded the corner and disappeared.

Kira took a seat behind Gaara in Math this time. She quickly proved to be as smart as they came and answered every single question correctly, even though she was a new transfer student.

"Class, you should be ashamed that a student that hasn't been with us all year is answering questions correctly," Kurenai reprimanded. "Excellent work, Kira. Class dismissed."

Once outside, Kira excused herself and went the opposite way. Gaara trailed her at a distance, wondering if she was going to meet with boy she'd recognized earlier. Sure enough, as he hid behind a corner, he could hear Sai and Kira talking by his locker in low voices.

"Yes, Sai, I'm here for good," she was saying. "Ring 5 has made me head of this operation."

"But Set-" Sai began to protest. There was rustling sound, and Gaara presumed that Kira had covered his mouth.

"Hush, Sai. Anyone could be listening. The last thing we need is for people to know that the black ops are here," she breathed. "Just continue to do your duty, and alert the others."

"Hai, A-" Once again Sai was cut off.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Kira hissed. "I'm amazed you were in charge for so long."

Gaara strained to hear more, but the wave of students was so loud that he heard nothing more. Seconds later, Kira emerged around the corner. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted Gaara, but said nothing.

Once more, Gaara found himself in the same class as the new transfer student. History under Asuma Sarutobi was often boring, but with Kira in the seat in front of him, Gaara was not so lazy. The boy Sai was in this class as well. Every now and then, Gaara noticed him shooting looks at Kira.

As class ended and Gaara stood to pack his things, Sai brushed past him on his way out the door. And that's when Gaara noticed something.

Sai had a black band with a jagged red streak tied around his arm.

It turned out that Kira and Gaara shared the exact same schedule. She was always nearby: sitting a few seats down at the lunch table, a desk away in class, and a few yards behind him in the hallways. Gaara began to notice that her eyes were always moving. If they were stationary, they were fixed on him with an empty stare. He couldn't tell why she kept staring at him, nor why she chose to glare at several people as she passed in the hallway.

This pattern continued for several weeks. No matter where Gaara turned, his eyes would inevitably find Kira. Now, whenever he saw her, he smirked. It was obvious she had a crush on him. She was always tagging along behind him. Gaara was proud of his popularity, and was always eager to add a new fangirl. It only added to his prestige. But he still couldn't shake off the feeling that he'd seen her somewhere before.

One day, as they were coming home from school, Kankuro turned to Gaara and laughed.

"Did you see that?"

"Huh?" Gaara was looking boredly out of the window, musing on the lack of excitement in his life.

"That girl who's always following you," Kankuro said. "She's talking to your other fangirl."

Gaara looked out the rear window, and sure enough, Kira was talking to a girl that he recognized as Ino Yamanaka.

"Haha! Cat fight over a guy!" Kankuro crowed. Gaara turned around, basking in his popularity. He would not have been so happy if he had heard what they were discussing.

Kira was pretty much accepted by the whole school community in about a month. Gaara was used to seeing her almost everywhere now. She was on the phone a lot, but for some reason, whenever Gaara called her house for "help" on a homework problem, he only got her voice message.

"Hi, this is Kira Yumitaka, you've reached my answering machine. Please leave a message and I'll call you back. If it's really urgent, you'll know how to contact me. Thanks!"

No matter how hard he tried, Gaara still couldn't figure out how to contact her.

Thursdays were gym. Firestone High had its own gym uniform, so after Gaara had changed, he and all the guys stood around in the gym waiting for the girls to finally show up. They did- all giggling and showing off, except for a select few. Gaara immediately spotted Kira, she was keeping to herself.

Gai, the ever-enthusiastic gym teacher, rushed in with a cart full of red rubber balls.

"OK, youthful ones!" he shouted, blowing his whistle furiously. "Today we play DODGE BALL!"

Everyone groaned. Youthful as always, Gai divided the group into guys and girls. Girls were on the wall first.

The wall was one end of the gym, covered in safety mats. The girls all lined up along this wall, giggling and shrieking. The guys all hefted the red rubber balls and waited for Gai's whistle.

At the sound of it, a hail of rubber balls flew at the shrieking girls. Half of them got out on the first go. Kira was among those who remained, Gaara noticed. One girl, named Tenten, stumbled over a girl named Sakura who was doubled over giggling. A cat fight ensued, which Gai broke up swiftly. Tenten remained on the wall, panting slightly with a scratch on her face, next to Kira. Gaara chose his next ball and looked right at Kira. He was going to aim for her.

The whistle sounded and the boys threw. Gaara watched his ball as it shot straight for Kira. She twisted aside and dodged it, at the same time effectively avoiding the poorly aimed ball that thudded on the other side of her. Gaara frowned. At least one of those should have hit her.

Now they were down to about ten girls. The guys threw at them again, and seven went down. Three left: Ino, Tenten, and Kira.

Now all the guys were betting on who would last the longest. Some of the bets were on Ino, but most were on Tenten. No one thought Kira would last another round. Ino and Tenten both crouched in readiness, waiting for the hail to come. Kira, on the other hand, stood in a relaxed position, seemingly unconcerned. The balls came.

With the giggly, useless girls out of the way, Tenten was free to use her athletic abilities to her heart's content. She backflipped away from the ones that were aimed directly at her, ducking and rolling off the mat-padded wall.

Ino, though athletically gifted, was not as talented as Tenten. She tried to imitate the double-bunned girl and fell backwards. A lazily-aimed ball from Shikamaru Nara glanced her upside the head. Yelling at the lazy boy, Ino was out of the game.

Gaara glanced over at Kira. She had dodged the red balls with seemingly no effort at all. There were a few murmurs from behind him.

"Did you see her move at all?"

"I didn't notice a thing…"

Gaara knew that, this round, all eyes would be on Kira.

She didn't let them down. The next round, Kira watched in her relaxed stance as the balls flew at her. Then she went into action. Spinning, rolling, jumping, flipping…it was beyond belief. It was like watching professional divers doing their stunts…from a standstill. Kira came to rest well away from the red balls, still leaning against the wall. As Tenten gaped, and the one boy with a ball left threw it at her. Neji Hyuga hit Tenten square on the nose.

BONK!

Tenten eeped and sat down, a bit of blood coming from her nose. Gai reprimanded Neji and sent him to take Tenten to the nurse's office. During the whole confusion, Gaara walked up to Kira. She was leaning lazily against the wall, her cat-like body tense under the gym uniform.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Gaara's question was stolen from his mouth by the number of fellow students who crowded around the transfer student. Kira shrugged.

"Just picked it up. You have to learn a lot where I come from." Her cat's-green eyes rested on every one of her classmates, finally coming to rest on a boy who was in the far corner. The sun glanced off of his wide, round glasses. Gaara knew him- Kabuto Yakushi, a quiet, mild-mannered, smart kid. As he watched, the two's eyes met. Gaara felt such an intense hatred pass between them that he almost staggered back. Kira reached up and tugged on her black headband, while Kabuto pushed his glasses further up his nose. Without a word passing between them, something important had just been communicated between them. And if Gaara could read Kira's body language correctly, it was a warning.

A warning of imminent collision.

Shaking his head, Gaara went back to the locker room to change as Gai rounded up everyone else. Tenten and Neji still weren't back from the nurse's office, and Shikamaru and Ino were yelling at each other so loudly that it nearly gave Gaara a headache.

The next day, Kira came in wearing sunglasses. She had made friends with two girls that Gaara knew as Megumi Aburame and Yuuki Haruno. These two marched up to her desk.

"Kira, why are you wearing sunglasses?" Megumi asked. Kira shrugged.

"What's it to you?"

"I've never seen you wear those before…"

"Yuuki, Megumi, take your seats, please," Kakashi called. He frowned as Kira sat down. "Kira, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to remove your glasses."

Kira sat silently, staring him down.

"School policy, I'm afraid." Kakashi sounded almost apologetic. Kira shrugged off the glasses. A murmur went up.

The skin around Kira's vivid green left eye was shiny and black!

Kakashi sucked in a breath. "Kira, who gave you a black eye?"

Kira frowned at him. "I can take care of it myself."

Kakashi nodded. "You sure?"

Kira flashed him a look. Kakashi said no more and started homeroom.

For the rest of the day, rumors circulated about how Kira had gotten a black eye. Had Zetsu and Dozu, the school bullies, caught up to her? Had Tenten gotten revenge for the dodge ball game? Gaara had planned on asking Kira after school, but she left swiftly. And he knew she would never answer her phone.

Several weeks after the black eye was gone, Kira came in once again sporting an injury. This one wasn't so obvious.

"Hey, Kira!" Megumi called, wending her way over to her friend's desk. "Do you have my CD?"

Kira dug through her backpack. "Yeah, here it is." She held it out…and Megumi gasped.

"KIRA! What happened to your ARM!?!"

Kira stared at her arm as though she had never seen it before. A huge gash wound up the inside of her arm, stopping just before her wrist. She made to hide it, but Yuuki caught her arm.

"Kira, someone's hurt you! Who did it?"

"NO ONE!" Kira yelled. "Can't you just leave me alone?!" She jerked her arm away from Yuuki. "I can take care of myself, OK?!"

"Kira, you're not taking care of yourself if someone hurts you like that!" Megumi cried. "Come on, let's go to the nurse, she'll deal with it…"

"NO!" Kira roared, leaping backward and knocking over her chair. Everyone jumped at the clatter. Kakashi looked up from his novel, and his eye caught Kira's. A knowing look was passed between them, then Kakashi spoke up.

"Megumi, if Kira cares to keep it to herself, you have no right to stop her. Take your seat."

With one last pleading glance at her friend, Megumi settled down in her seat. Kira hid her wounded arm from everyone's sight, but not before Gaara saw it even more clearly. It looked long and nasty. How had Kira sustained such a wound?

The answer came about a month later. Kira had been at Firestone High for about five months. Gaara had come to think of her as a fangirl who had given him up for lost. She still trailed him, but from further and further away. Almost everyone had forgotten the injuries incident. If Kira was wounded when she came to school, she was hiding it well.

They were in History class, reading about the recent overthrow in the Uchiha Kingdom. History was a sort of Geography class, in which the students learned about the surrounding nations. Firestone High was located in Konoha City, Konoha. Konoha was one of the five "shinobi" countries, as they were called. Years ago, the five lands had churned out ninja to fight their battles. Now, the only remnant of that system was the half-monarchy of Konoha, the Hokage. The current Hokage was Queen Tsudane, a single woman with no family to speak of.

Konoha's largest neighbor was Suna, or the Sand Kingdom. While Konoha was relatively young, Suna's roots reached far back, though not as far as some. There were many legends in Suna's culture, and many traditions that they followed. The king of Suna was called the Kazekage. He was reputedly hostile to his neighbors, but a decent ruler. He had become bitter since the death of his wife, the stories went.

The Kingdom of Atlantis lay in the ocean to the south. The Village Hidden in the Water was the most advanced of any of the shinobi kingdoms. Its current ruler was Siena Siryel, a genetic experiment created by the last prince of the house of Atlantis. She was powerful and wise, but determined to remain single. Atlantis had prospered under her reign.

Then, the topic of today's class, the tiny Uchiha Kingdom, right on the edge of Konoha's borders. She had once been the richest and fairest of any land, but her current ruler had destroyed that. Itachi Uchiha was a cruel dictator. Nothing more was known about him, or indeed about the Uchiha clan itself. The borders had been closed and the people inside trapped in a gray and weary land.

Asuma was just beginning to discuss the current ruler of the Uchiha Kingdom when Gaara's eye caught a motion to the side. It was Kira- she was moving around in her seat, looking uncomfortable. But before Gaara could write a note, or indeed, do anything, something quite unexpected happened.

The door flew open and a strange man stepped in. He wore an ankle-length black cloak with a red cloud design printed on it. Asuma, though a little stunned, stepped forward.

"Good morning, sir, may I see your guest pass-" He got no further.

The strange man stuck out his arm without touching Asuma. The whole class gasped as Asuma was bodily lifted and flung against the far wall!

His head hit the wall with a resounding crack. Asuma groaned, slid to the floor, and moved no more.

Gaara froze, staring as the man's eyes searched the classroom. He gasped as Kira stood up and faced the man with a cold but apprehensive stare.

"What do you want?"

He smiled, a nasty, shark-like grin. Come to think of it, Gaara realized, his skin was a pasty, nasty bluish-green. He carried something huge wrapped in bandages on his back.

"Why are you here?" Kira repeated. The man licked his lips.

"You know why I'm here."

Kira shook her head. "No, I don't!"

The man frowned. "Enough games. Tell me where the treasure is!"

Kira's eyes widened for a moment, but only a moment. And that slip gave her away, no matter how she tried to disguise it.

"What treasure?"

The man snorted. "You know well enough. The treasure that Setsuki has been charged to keep!"

Kira shook her head. "How would I know? Talk to Tajiin- he's our number one agent. He'd know."

The man grinned again. "Tajiin is dead."

"What?!?!" Kira's face and green eyes registered shock for the first time. The man shook his head.

"As if I didn't know Setsuki's so-called "secret" plans. You give your treasure to the second-best, thinking we'll assume that the treasure will be on the best agent you've got. But we know better. Tajiin told us where to find you."

"You're wrong. Tajiin would never betray us," Kira insisted.

"Oh, I don't know. Sometimes torture is a powerful medium," the man chuckled. He suddenly snatched his sword up and held it in front of him.

"Now tell me where the treasure is, or I kill!"

Kira looked at him in disbelief. The blue-skinned man swung his sword at the nearest person, who was Kiba Inuzuka. Several girls screamed. Kiba swallowed hard and closed his eyes, ready to meet his death. But nothing happened- no blood crossed the room, no sickening thunk as his head hit the ground.

Gaara stared. Kira was out of her seat, standing before Kiba, her arms stretched out before her. One hand was pressed against the other, and the fingers of the outermost hand were curled in. Kira smirked.

"You forget that I'm Setsuki's second-best agent, Kisame."

She closed her eyes and swung her foot at his head. Kisame backed out the door, faced with Kira's onslaught. The class lurched out of their seats, standing in the doorway, watching the battle that commenced.

"SAI!" Kira bellowed. "SAAAI! SETSUKI TO ARMS! BLACK OPS! BLACK OPS! THE PRINCIPAL IS IN DANGER!!!!"

Doors crashed open one by one down the hall and people poured out. Gaara noticed that several people in black bodysuits were directing the human traffic down the stairs and outside. As he watched, the boy called Sai hurtled up and stood next to Kira. Kisame growled at his appearance, but Sai ignored him.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Get the civilians and principal out NOW," Kira snarled. "Bring Setsuki to me- we'll drive away this Akatsuki member."

Sai nodded and motioned to the class. "Come on, you guys, let's get out of here."

Gaara noticed Sai attach himself to his side. Sai held Gaara back, allowing the rest of the class to pass.

"Stay here," he commanded, before turning to help Kira, who was clearly his superior.

Kira was still in her school uniform, but it did not stop her from moving swiftly. She reached up to a pouch that was tied underneath her skirt and flung a hail of weaponry at Kisame. He deflected it with his sword, but it was only a diversionary tactic. Kira ran up the wall and onto the ceiling, where she flew at him holding a kunai. Kisame blocked it with his sword. Gaara winced as he heard the grating of steel on steel.

There was a sudden hiss as reinforcements appeared. Gaara stared as he saw Neji Hyuga, Kakashi Hatake, and Ino Yamanaka come up to stand next to Sai. Kira backflipped away from Kisame and landed next to Kakashi. All four stood in a semicircle before Gaara, whose back was to the wall.

"Well?" Kira demanded. Ino snapped out a report.

"He's not the only one. There's more Akatsuki surrounding the school, we've got all our other agents on them, but he's-" she nodded at Kisame- "the strongest one here. We're hard-pressed as it is."

Kira nodded and made a swift decision. "Kakashi, you're the fastest. Get to HQ and report that the principal is in danger. Request reinforcements as fast as you can. Hurry!"

Kakashi took off so fast that there was a streak where he had been. Kira spoke to Neji.

"Neji, you and Sai get the principal outside and establish a parameter. Try to keep him secure. Ino, you direct the operations against the other Akatsuki. I'll handle him," she said, nodding at Kisame.

Neji nodded, then turned back. "Is Tajiin on his way?"

"Tajiin is dead," Kira breathed. Neji, Sai, and Ino all gasped. Kira nodded at them. "You know what that means. I'M in charge now, so snap to it!"

"Hai!" 

Gaara suddenly found Neji on his right and Sai on his left. They frogmarched him down the stairs and outside. Behind him, he heard roars and scraping sounds as Kisame and Kira engaged again. 

Outside on the front lawn, the student body milled around in confusion. Neji and Sai cleared an area away and placed Gaara in the center. He watched in puzzlement as they clapped their hands together and ran through several handsigns. Gaara suddenly heard a hum in the air around him. Sai nodded at Neji.

"Stick with him; I'm going back for her. We can't afford to lose HER, too."

Neji nodded as Sai took off again. Gaara stared up at the huge rose window that was the centerpiece of the front hall of Firestone High. It was amazing how tranquil it could seem, although the clash of battle sounded all around the school.

Suddenly, the window shattered through!

Kisame and Kira flew out the shattered rose window, grappling with each other. Kisame kicked Kira in the air, and she flew backwards, landing hard on the ground. Before she could get up, Kisame planted his foot in the center of her chest. She was trapped in a small crater, a trickle of blood coming from the corner of her mouth. The front doors crashed open and a body was flung out. Gaara felt sick as he saw a familiar mop of blond hair. Ino's body- from the looks of it, she had died fighting. A few more men in black bodysuits with the black headband bearing the red, jagged streak were thrown on top of her, obscuring her from view. Kisame nodded to his men as they stepped over the dead, masked and cloaked. Beside Gaara, Neji gritted his teeth.

"KUSO…how dare they…KUSO!!"

He clenched his fists in anger, but did not leave Gaara's side, obedient to his orders.

Kisame flashed a triumphant grin at Kira, who was struggling to throw his foot off.

"Now what? Not even Setsuki could stop me, eh?"

Kira cried out as his blade stabbed the ground beside her, taking a chunk of her side with it. Kisame grinned.

"Now for the finishing blow. I hope you enjoyed your short time as Setsuki's best- Tajiin didn't last long, either!"

He raised his blade high, but something stopped its descent.

Sai held two swords, one of which was blocking Kisame's sword from killing Kira, the other had run through Kisame's heart. He knocked Kisame off Kira.

"Protect the principal!" he yelled, facing the other Akatsuki who had come up to attack. Kira shook her head, blood welling from her wound.

"Sai…"

"GO!" Sai bellowed, slashing at the first two men who came. Kira had tears in her eyes as she choked out his name again.

"Sai!"

"GOOOOOOO!" Sai looked over his shoulder and yelled in her direction. He caught the kunai that was thrust at him and drove the hilt back into its owner. He turned back to the battle, cursing as several senbon pierced his shoulder.

Kira turned and cut through the crowd, stopping before Gaara. Neji caught her and spoke in her ear.

"Remember our primary mission: protect the principal!"

He looked at her for the last time before leaping over the students to join Sai. Kira turned and held out her hand.

"Come, Gaara!"

Gaara took it, but not before catching a glimpse of Sai and Neji. Sai was already wounded, several kunai sticking out of his back. He had lost one sword, buried in Kisame's chest. But Kisame was not dead, on the contrary, he was swinging his sword at Sai. Sai parried bravely with his remaining blade, but it was obvious that he was no match for Kisame. Neji was bravely holding off the rest of Akatsuki so that Sai could take Kisame on alone. Tears rolled down Kira's face as she whispered something to thin air.

"The last two of Setsuki…they are truly the bravest."

She started off on a run, Gaara trying to keep up with her phenomenal pace.

Behind them, Kisame snatched a weapon from one of his dead subordinates and threw it at Sai. It struck him in the gut, and he fell over, gasping. Kisame came forward and leaned on his blade.

"So, Setsuki, how does it feel to have death grasp you?"

Sai's lips moved as he murmured something. Kisame bent down in mock sympathy.

"What's that you say?"

Sai's sword hacked through Kisame's neck, beheading him. Sai repeated his last words as Kisame's headless body tumbled to the ground beside him.

"I said, I never throw my weapon away. I always keep a hold of it!"

Neji glanced behind him in time to see Sai's head fall back limp. In that second, an Akatsuki stabbed him in the arm. Neji roared and jerked the weapon out, killing the Akatsuki with his own weapon. Neji turned and ran, snatching up Kisame's sword as he went. He ran as fast as he could with his wound, covering ground swiftly and silently. Finally, he collapsed on the cement in the mouth of an alleyway.

"Can't…go…on…"

His last vision was of four tires stopping and a pair of black boots crouching before him. A concerned face gazed into his as he blacked out.

The girl with the honey-colored hair and vivid green eyes motioned to her men.

"Quickly, this is a Konohan man. We must get him to the ANBU immediately."

One man bowed. "Pardon, madam, but perhaps we should investigate this ourselves…"

"That is not the job of the First Phalanx," the girl snapped. "Now obey!"

"Yes, your Highness," the man replied. Neji was borne away by the men of the First Phalanx and their famous leader, the girl with the black boots.

Meanwhile, Gaara was still flying along behind Kira. She wound a dizzying path through the alleyways and dumpsters of downtown Konoha, finally plunging to a halt and taking a right down a dead end. Gaara panted heavily as she released his hand and staggered backwards to the opposite brick wall. She slid down, clutching her side. Gaara slid down out of exhaustion. He stared across at the bleeding girl who had saved his life. Kira stared back at him, their shoes just touching.

"Why…what's…going…on?" Gaara panted. "Who were…those people…back there, Kira-"

She cut him off with a raised hand.

"First of all…my name's not Kira." She peeled something off of her eyes and threw them away. Two deep, dark black eyes stared out of the pale, pretty face back at Gaara.

"I'm Aya, Setsuki's second best field agent."

"Who?"


	3. Heading to Atlantis

"Aya," Aya insisted. "I told you, I'm Setsuki's second-best field agent."

"But what's Setsuki?" Gaara protested. "Who were those guys that were attacking? How are you and Sai related? WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!"

Aya sighed and winced as her torn flesh moved painfully. She clapped her hand over the wound, trying to stem the flow. Between gritting her teeth and looking out of the alley to make sure they were safe, Gaara heard the strangest story of his life.

"OK, I'll start from the beginning. We were supposed to tell you the year you graduated, when you turned nineteen. But things have changed since then."

Aya paused to fish a headset out of her torn uniform and fitted it over her head.

"Kakashi? Come in, Kakashi?"

She listened for a moment. "WHAT?!!? He's DEAD?!?! Who killed him?"

Another pause.

"You barely evaded ARREST?!? Oh, good…but now we've got to get him to Suna!" She listened again. "Alright, I'll do my best. What? The border's CLOSED!?!? We'll have to detour, then. Is there a base nearby where we can regroup?" Pause. "They BLEW OUT the Konoha base? Makes sense, they had to get at Tajiin. So I guess we've got to get to Atlantis and check in there. Do I get any backup?" Gaara watched as her eyes widened as she listened to their one-time Economics teacher on the line. "NONE!? I've got to take him on my own? Alright, so be it. Ride well, Hatake. I'm keeping this line open- don't shut me out. Wish me luck. I get to tell him three years ahead of schedule." She looked back at Gaara.

"The Kazekage is dead."

Now Gaara was REALLY confused. What the heck did the Kazekage have to do with him? Aya motioned at the air all around them.

"By now, many will know. He was assassinated a short while ago." She fixed her eyes on him.

"Now it's time you learned the truth that has been kept secret from you for sixteen years." She struggled to her knees. "Your Highness-" Gaara gasped as she bowed as low as she could before him while managing a bleeding side- "Prince Gaara no Subaku of Suna."

Her black eyes fixed themselves on him from under the curtain of black hair. "You are the next Kazekage."

Gaara could not believe it. HE, a student in Konoha, was the prince of Suna? And this girl was his guardian?

Aya struggled back and leaned against the far wall once again, watching for enemies outside their little hiding spot as she continued her strange story.

"Setsuki is the ANBU of Suna, but with one difference. It was not designed to protect the current Kazekage, but to protect YOU, the future Kazekage. Your father began the program shortly after you were born, taking young children about your age who were proving themselves to be prodigies. He trained them in the art of bodyguarding, effectively creating an organization that could blend in with his child and never be seen. And so Setsuki has operated: defending you against the enemies of Suna who know you exist."

"But Sai and Neji are Konohan!" Gaara protested. "How did they end up in Setsuki?"

Aya looked away. "The Hokage recognized the need to protect Suna's future heir. And so several young Konohans, including myself, were sent to Suna as members of Setsuki. Atlantis also sent a few of its promising youth to help defend you- Tajiin was one of those."

Gaara mentally ran through the list of Suna's alliances. There was only one that had not sent Setsuki members. "And the Uchiha Kingdom?"

Aya shrugged. "They closed their borders nigh on thirteen years ago. No prodigy made within those borders is coming out." Her face looked hard when she said this. Gaara made a mental note not to refer to the Uchiha Kingdom again while Aya was in his presence.

"So who rules Suna now?" he asked. Aya frowned grimly.

"It is supposed to be an interim period, but there appears to have been a plot behind the assassination. Your brother, Sasori, was behind the assassination of the Hokage. He has ties to Akatsuki and the Uchiha Kingdom. And, to be honest, I am not surprised." She looked right at him again.

"Your Highness, as long as Sasori is on the throne, you are in grave danger. Our agents in Suna barely evaded arrest. But the people of Suna are willing to support you, if we can get you into Suna."

She gazed off into the distance again. "Sasori and Itachi Uchiha are more than fellow dictators. They were friends in their childhood. I would not be surprised if Sasori decides to follow in Itachi's footsteps. My guess is that the borders will remain closed."

She stood up. "Come, your Highness. We must get you someplace safe. I'm sure the ANBU are now on our trail."

Gaara knew the ANBU. They were Konoha's 'Secret Service', much as it appeared Setsuki was for him. But who were Akatsuki? He voiced this question aloud to Aya.

"For now, Highness, all you need to know is that the Akatsuki are an organization that have your death primarily in mind. Pardon my brevity- I will explain fully when we reach a truly safe place." She held out her hand to Gaara, but he stood up on his own.

"Where are we going?"

"Atlantis, your Highness. One of the last truly safe bases is located there. Besides, I have many…ah,…friends in Atlantis. They can help us."

Gaara nodded and took her hand, but dropped it again quickly. Aya eyed him quizzically.

"What is it, Highness?"

Gaara shook his head. "Don't call me that. Can't you call me something other than 'your Highness'?"

Aya smiled. "Will 'Master' do?"

"How about just plain old 'Gaara'?"

Aya shook her head. "I am afraid that that may lead to disrespect on my part. Or, even worse, it could convince the enemy that I have a weakness for you. No, 'Master' is better. Come, Master."

Before Gaara could protest, Aya hauled him away down the streets of Konoha.

Neji awoke to bright, glaring lights. He sat up slowly with a groan.

"Uuunh! Where am I?"

"You're safe- for now," a voice replied. Neji leapt up, trying to find the source of the voice. Gentle but hard and cold hands forced him back down onto the bed.

"Lie still! You were injured."

"Who are you?" Neji's eyes were out of focus. Everything appeared as blurry blocks of shape and color. The voice moved closer. He could tell from the pitch and inflection that it was a girl. Someone used to fighting, to be exact. She drew the covers over him and settled down in a chair next to his bed.

"I am a friend. Stay calm- we are taking you to a safe place."

Neji suddenly noticed the creaking of plates and bolts around him. The whole room seemed to be swaying…

"You are bound for Atlantis."

Aya stopped before a huge patch of blank brick wall. She lightly ran her fingers over it, looking for something. Gaara stood back, watching her warily. Aya stopped and turned around, pointing at a garbage can.

"Please stand there, master, so I can keep an eye on you."

Gaara complied, still watching as Aya finally stopped on one brick. She dug in her uniform pocket, looking for a key. Then Gaara noticed how ragtag the Firestone High uniform was looking on her lithe, slim body. Aya was shivering in the setting sun, the thinner materials used to make the uniform not enough to warm her. Gaara adjusted the blazer he wore. It was rather thick and warm…

Aya gasped as she felt something settle on her shoulders. Gaara leaned back against the wall beside her in his button-down shirt and navy blue pants. When she shot him a strange look, he shrugged.

"How am I supposed to be protected if my bodyguard is shivering from the cold?"

He missed the grateful glance she gave him before jabbing the key from her pocket into a nearly-impossible to see lock. Gaara jumped as the whole wall opened up like a garage door, revealing a black-painted hangar. Aya entered warily and opened the hatch of the vehicle contained therein. Gaara had never seen anything like it before. It was like an airplane, but sleeker, finer, blacker. Aya caught his confused glance. She stroked the hull affectionately.

"This is a screamer jet, one of the fastest that Atlantis has got. It'll get us safely to Atlantis in no time. Come, master." Aya ducked inside, and Gaara followed.

The screamer was small but comfortable. Aya shook the pilot's seat backing harshly.

"This is an ambassador's shuttle, not a fighter. Oh well- it'll serve our purposes well enough, I guess." She donned the radio headset and sat down in the pilot's seat.

"Master, if you would?" Gaara took the co-pilot's seat and watched as Aya began to mess with the controls.

"Rising Phoenix to Ring 5, come in, please." There was only static over the radio. Aya pushed the button and transmitted again.

"Rising Phoenix to Ring 5! Come in, please!" Again, only static. Suddenly Aya flipped a switch and pulled several levers. Gaara gasped as the hatch suddenly began to close and airplane-style strip lighting came on across the cockpit's ceiling. Aya unstrapped herself and threw open a compartment, tossing its contents to Gaara. He stared at the weapon quizzically. Aya nodded at it.

"Use it if anyone attacks! They're here!"

She turned and yelled. A masked man in a black suit was standing in the cockpit's doorway! Without hesitating, Aya fired from her hip, causing the man the stumble. Another quick shot finished him off. Aya pushed his body out the closing hatch door and fired through the opening at the other black-suited men in the hangar.

"Quick, Master Gaara, press the yellow button!" she yelled as she shot the man trying to scale the closing hatch. Gaara searched the huge control board for a yellow button. He found it and jabbed it in. A rumble from beneath the floor answered him. Aya was still sniping as the hatch door completely closed. She rolled swiftly back into the pilot's seat and grabbed the controls.

"Rising Phoenix to Ring 5, we are under attack. Repeat, we are under attack. One and principal, send backup immediately! Rising Phoenix to Ring 5, we are under attack!"

Aya spun the controls, causing the slowly moving plane to smash into the side of the hangar. Gaara winced at the scrape of steel on steel as the wing dragged against the hangar's side. Aya fought the wheel, trying to stabilize the ship's path so they could take off. She turned her chair to the side, where stood another wheel. She swiveled around in her chair and pushed the buttons on the wheel. Gaara heard popping sounds and explosions as the screamer's guns fired on the enemy. Aya swore.

"Atarny'it! There's too many of them! We'll have to get out of here!" She spat orders into the headset again.

"Rising Phoenix to all airwaves, we are under attack! The principal is in danger! Rising Phoenix to all airwaves, come in!"

This time someone answered.

"Atlantis Star to Rising Phoenix, come in please."

Aya smiled grimly as she steadied the helm, ready to roll the screamer down the alleyway through which she and Gaara had come.

"Rising Phoenix to Atlantis Star, read you loud and clear."

"Roger. We are heading for Atlantis. Backup as requested coming in five hours."

Aya winced. Five HOURS??!

"Negative, Atlantis. We cannot wait that long. We will have to risk take-off."

"Roger that."

Aya stopped transmitting and nodded to Gaara.

"Strap yourself in, master, these things are fast."

Aya gunned the engines, smiling satsifactorially at the screams of the men who were unlucky enough to be behind her jet propellers. She eased the craft forward.

"All engines fire!"

Gaara heard a roar from behind them. Aya's teeth were gritted as she spat the next command to the automatic computer.

"Takeoff!"

The sleek, black screamer jet shot down the alleyway, its nose rising slowly into the air. Gaara gasped as he felt the wheels leave the ground. Aya winced as she heard a wrenching sound from below.

"Atarny'it, we were too low. The landing gear's been torn right off."

"Will we be OK?" Gaara chattered out from between his rattling teeth. Aya frowned.

"As long as they don't pursue us, we should be fine."

A beeping from the radar screen caused her to gasp.

"And we sure as heck aren't! Enemy fire off the left wing! Hold on, master!"

Gaara gripped his seat handles tightly as Aya spun into a barrel roll. His eyes caught a jet stream pass by out the cockpit window. He heard the whine of the other missile as it barely missed the screamer. This was no joke- someone was trying to kill him.

Aya gasped as they came out of the roll. "They're trying to kill us! And in Konohan airspace, too!" Gaara spotted the fuselage of one of the amber planes that was banking away from the screamer. That blood-red disk…those were Suna planes!

Aya growled. "They're breaking international law…where's Konoha?"

As if in reply, something squawked over the airwaves.

"Konoha ground to all ships in air, we are prepared to fire. Konohan anti-aircraft shells are prepared, and we will fire. Cease your fire now."

Aya sent a frantic transmission. "Rising Phoenix to Konoha ground, we are under attack. Hostile forces appear from Suna. Repeat, Rising Phoenix to Konoha ground, we are under attack!"

The reply came swiftly. "Do not read your registration number, Rising Phoenix. What is your identification number?"

Aya cursed. "Great! They want my serial number? This craft is a stealth screamer- it won't have one!" She transmitted again.

"Atlantean craft. Do not shoot. Atlantean craft. Do not shoot."

"Konoha ground to Rising Phoenix: we do not read you as Atlantean. Commencing fire."

"NOO!" Aya screamed. She growled. "Then I'm forced to do something I didn't want to do!"

She spun the controls and sent the screamer hurtling right at the Suna craft. Aya's finger strayed towards the gun control. Gaara gasped. She was going to fire on them!

"No, don't!" he threw himself across her, knocking her hand off the wheel. Aya gasped as the plane swung in a wide arc, narrowly missing the tailfin of one of the Suna planes.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. Gaara shook his head.

"You'll be just like them!"

Aya was about to say more, when someone squawked over the airwaves.

"Konoha air squad to unidentified Suna craft, you are in Konoha airspace. Identify yourselves or we open fire."

In reply, the Suna planes banked and shot at the approaching Konohan planes. The silver jets flashed aside as the missiles passed by harmlessly.

"Konohan Squad 47 to Konohan ground, Suna has opened fire. What about the renegade craft?"

"Konohan ground control to Squad 47. Take them down."

Aya banked the screamer jet. "Let's get out of here while they fight the Battle of Britain all over again."

Gaara gulped as Aya turned around, staring down the ground between the dogfighting Konohan and Sunan planes.

"We have to go through there?"

"If we want to reach the ocean, we have to." Aya was adamant. She turned to Gaara.

"Do you trust me?"

Gaara stared at her blankly. Aya repeated herself firmly.

"Do you trust me?"

Gaara nodded dumbly. Aya frowned.

"Alright, then HOLD ON!"

The screamer jet shot straight through the fighting Suna and Konohan planes. Aya was an expert at the controls, piloting her sleek black craft through the spaces perfectly. Gaara gasped as they shot out from between the planes and flew straight for the ocean, leaving Konoha behind.

Aya leaned back in her seat and took a deep breath. "Thank goodness." She unbuckled and stood up, rummaging through a compartment for something black and shiny. She nodded at Gaara.

"Master, the jet's on autopilot. I'm going to change. I won't be gone long."

She wasn't. In only a few moments, Aya was back at the helm, her cat-like, graceful body inside a black bodysuit with the jagged red streak across the front. Her black hair was caught back in a ponytail and her black headband with the red streak was bound around her arm. She nodded to Gaara.

"Ready to descend to Atlantis, master Gaara?"

Gaara nodded. Aya smirked. "Then let's go!"

Gaara gasped for the umpteenth time as the plane shot into a steep dive. Aya showed no sign of pulling the craft up before it hit the water. They plummeted down, down, down…

And hit the water smoothly. Aya flicked a few switches and air began to come through the vents, cooling Gaara's sweaty brow. The lighting became brighter and the engines began to hum as they propelled the screamer through the water. Aya leaned back and nodded at the craft.

"She's an amphibious craft, alright, able to take the water and the air. She's tough, this old screamer." She patted the jet's board fondly.

Gaara slowly settled into the rhythm of the waves. Aya finished plotting their automatic course and set the craft to autopilot, giving herself the first break she'd had in a while.

"Would you like to know more about Akatsuki now, young master?"

Gaara nodded. Aya folded her hands behind her head and began.

"Every shinobi country has its own organization that is bound to serve its ruler. For example, the ANBU are the Hokage's elite men. Well, Akatsuki is the elite organization of the Uchiha Kingdom. Not completely, though, but there are some strong ties. Itachi Uchiha himself is a member of Akatsuki, as is Sasori. So Akatsuki will now divide itself between Sasori and Itachi, working for each of them. But we, Setsuki, will stand behind you, Master Gaara, all the way." She bowed deferentially to him.

"I've sent out a request for as many Setsuki operationals as can make it gather in Atlantis. It appears to be our last safe place. Not even Konoha, safe as it once was, is safe any more."

Gaara nodded, then frowned as a question came to his mind. "Why did I live with a Konohan family? Are Temari and Kankuro Setsuki agents, too?"

Aya frowned. "No, though they hate Akatsuki with as much of a passion as we do. They would have defended you as fiercely as we would have. Temari and Kankuro are Suna citizens in Konoha, and Setsuki figured you would learn much of Suna's traditions and customs from them."

Gaara nodded. "They taught me a lot about Suna, though I never thought it had a purpose."

Aya nodded grimly. "It does. For instance, you know the old legend that 'the first drop of rain in Suna is magical'?"

Gaara nodded. "I also know that 'the land will respond to the ruler in the way that sand responds to the wind.'"

Aya leaned forward confidentially.

"But you might now know some of the others. Like this one: 'the one who brings Suna eternal rain shall come from the leaf and the north?'" She watched as Gaara shook his head. "I didn't think so."

She turned back to her controls, but Gaara grabbed her hand.

"Are YOU a Sunan?"

Aya laughed. "Me, a Sunan? No, I am…"

She paused.

"What?" Gaara asked. Aya frowned.

"I am a little bit of everything. And now, young master, we must see that you are properly outfitted." She began to pull clothing from a compartment, clearly unwilling to discuss her origins any further. Gaara shrugged and went to change into the outfit that she tossed him.

His bodyguard was still an enigma. But he had to admit- she was good.


	4. Meeting Siena

Aya steered the craft into the underwater grotto. Landing lights and signals came on as the ship progressed forward. Gaara peered out the cockpit window as Aya docked at the landing bay. A sliding set of doors cut off the dock from the rest of the underwater grotto, which also appeared to be a port, considering how many other ships were moving around out there. The water level dropped as it was sucked back out into the grotto, leaving the screamer jet sitting on dry ground. Aya opened the hatch and motioned for Gaara to let her go first. Her black boots made a strange sound on the floor of the jet.

Aya and Gaara ducked out of the jet and found themselves surrounded. Blackclad men with a strange symbol in the center of their tunics were standing in a semicircle around the lowered hatch. Aya immediately stepped in front of Gaara, ready to sacrifice her life for his.

Instead, the man who appeared to be in charge motioned to her.

"Come, Setsuki. Welcome to Atlantis."

Aya eyed him warily. "Where are you taking us?"

The man bowed deferentially. "It appears there are more Setsuki here."

Aya nodded. "The First Phalanx may lead the way."

The men in black tunics formed a ring around Gaara and Aya. She nodded for Gaara to start walking forward. She took a position just behind his right shoulder, the perfect place for a bodyguard to stand.

Gaara realized that the men surrounding them were Atlantis' own elite, the First Phalanx. His mind went back to the conversation on the screamer, where Aya had told him about the elite organizations of each shinobi kingdom. He nearly shivered. The First Phalanx looked more than capable of taking on Akatsuki.

As if she could read his mind, Aya inched a bit closer and whispered in his ear. "The First Phalanx is incredible when it comes to first impressions. But their mistress can top any of them, or all of them at once. But then again, she can do that to almost anyone."

Gaara nodded and continued.

The First Phalanx led them to a heavily guarded of doors. They passed through and found themselves in a conference room that, like many of the fantastic rooms in Atlantis, was walled with an aquarium. Gaara saw more types of fish than he cared to name swimming around the walls. But his attention and that of his bodyguard was directed at the two people who sat at the table on the far end of the room.

He heard Aya take in a deep breath. And, as the First Phalanx backed out of the room, Aya let out a cry of joy and raced to the front of the room.

"SIENA-SENSEI!"

The girl at the front of the room rose and spread her arms wide.

"Aya-chan!"

The two girls embraced as Gaara came up. Aya leapt away as if she'd been stung.

"Master, this is Siena Siryel, last of the Juunishi and ruler of Atlantis," she breathed. Siena smiled.

"I was also Aya's mentor for many years. And you are?"

Aya bowed low. "Gaara no Subaku, Prince of Suna and the son of the recent Kazekage."

Siena gracefully bowed low from the waist. "It is Atlantis' honor to host you here, Prince Gaara."

Gaara returned the bow. "It is my hope that Atlantis will shelter me until I can make sufficient plans to return to my country." He grinned bashfully. "I have not as yet even set foot in my own land."

Siena frowned. "Then how can you be sure that the people of Suna will accept you?"

Aya cut in. "Sasori is on the throne. You know what that means."

Once more, Gaara sensed the pungent hatred that passed from Aya. It was even stronger than the hatred he had felt her send to Kabuto. Siena's vivid green eyes lit with understanding, but she said nothing.

Aya knelt before Siena and took her hand.

"Siena-sama, I have come to beg a favor. I have not forgotten my training, nor have I forgotten the mentor who trained me so well. Grant me, I beg of you, the tools and weapons I used during my training, that I may better serve my master."

Siena frowned. "I forbade you to take those weapons with you for a purpose, Aya. You will rely too heavily upon them, and that will weaken you."

Aya's head remained bowed over Siena's hand. "Siena-sensei, I have fought a thousand battles. I have seen a thousand sights that no man should ever see. The feeling in your hand reminds me of the feeling in my own. Give me the power I need!"

Siena made Aya stand.

"We will discuss this at another time. But here, there is someone to see you!"

Aya gasped as she saw the fourth person in the room.

"Neji!"

Neji stood up slowly and painfully as Aya grabbed him in a bear hug.

"You're alive!" She released him and held him at arm's length. "But where's Sai?"

Neji looked away, his bandaged arm held in a sling by his side.

"He died to let you escape."

Aya's face grew pale. "Who killed him?"

Neji reached for something on the floor beside his chair, wincing as his arm in the sling came into contact with the chair back. He hoisted a huge, bandage-wrapped katana.

"This is Kisame's sword. He didn't even stab Sai- he hit him with a kunai."

Aya sucked in a breath from between her clenched teeth. "The coward!"

Neji smiled grimly. "Sai still managed to behead him, though. He got his revenge through and through. I took this as a prize and a memory."

Aya set the huge sword (a/n: yes, I know it's named Samehada, but I don't feel like naming it in this fic) on the width of the table. She held one of the bandages and gave the huge sword an impossibly hard push. The sword flipped the length of the table, shedding bandages as it went. It rolled off the table edge as the last bandage fell off. Aya crept to the far end to see the naked blade on the floor on the far end. She brought it back, frowning.

"It looks like shark skin."

Siena nodded as she rubbed her finger along the blade the wrong way. "Yes, it shaves rather than cuts."

She raised her finger. "See?"

The skin on the finger was stripped back. Gaara frowned. There was some shiny metal under the skin, not bleeding flesh. What was Siena?

Aya was examining the handle. "It feels too heavy for a sword this weight. Notice?" She hefted the huge sword effortlessly, showing that its balance was off.

Siena nodded. "Normally swords that size have a lighter handle. Perhaps there's something hidden inside?"

Aya laid the blade down on the table, with the handle hanging off the edge. She pinned it down with one hand and struck it with the other hand. The end of the handle fell off, severed by the side of her hand. Aya stuck her fingers up inside the tube and gasped as she felt something. Neji carefully picked up the blade so that whatever was in the handle slid out. Siena's eyes widened as she saw what fell out into Aya's hand.

"That's…"

"A Juunblade!" Aya raised the magnificent handle, depressing the button that allowed the red beam to slide out. Gaara stared at the fabled weapon of the Juunishi, one of the greatest shinobi races ever to live.

Siena shook her head as she took the weapon almost sacredly from Aya's hands. She wielded it with the expertise and grace of an experienced user.

"The Juunishi were a great and ancient people. Kisame must have been an excellent swordsman if he managed to steal one of these."

"Where would he get one?" Aya asked. Siena sighted along the handle, examining the weapon.

"There are several possibilities. He could have run across it by accident. It could have been sold on the black market. But it seems most likely that he took it off a dead Juunishi."

Aya's eyes widened. "Tajiin…"

Siena spun around. "Tajiin?"

"He's dead," Neji explained. "Kisame told us he was killed, but didn't specify who did it. It makes sense that Kisame himself did it. But was Tajiin a Juunishi?"

Siena frowned. "He was partially a Juunishi. I remember, back during the Great War when I was a field agent, I had to heal a boy who had lost both his arms in some awful conflict. He was so desperate to continue being a shinobi that I created two Juunishi arms for him. That boy may have gone on to become your Tajiin."

Aya nodded. "Tajiin and I always had a special bond between us. He never had a wound on his arm, ever. And he carried the scar."

She swept the back of her hand across her left cheekbone, revealing a thin silver scar that cut that flesh. Siena did the same. Aya nodded.

"It would explain how Kisame got his filthy, fishy hands on a Juunblade."

"He might have been planning on taking it apart and analyzing it," Neji hypothesized. "I wouldn't put it past him."

"Well, no matter how he got it, he's dead," Siena said firmly. Aya took the weapon.

"Siena-sensei, this is so light and well-crafted. Perfectly balanced, too."

Siena caught Aya's plead and laughed.

"Very well, Aya-san. You may keep the Juunblade. But remember your Juuncode: only use it against an enemy, and only use it in the name of justice."

Aya nodded, her eyes beaming as she hooked the handle onto her belt. "I'll take good care of it, Siena-sensei."

Siena nodded. "Now we must meet with the rest of Setsuki. You will need a plan of action. And you, my prince-" she bowed to Gaara- "must meet your people."

**OK, a LOT of information got thrown at you in this chapter, and I apologize. Let me be clear: Siena and Atlantis are both from another (non-fanfic) story that I have written. This is their sort of…cameo appearance, so forgive that.**

**The other thing on your mind is probably: **_**what the heck is a JUUNISHI**_**? Yes, I KNOW that the Sohmas from Fruits Basket are also called the Juunishi. However, in my story (the one from which Siena and Atlantis come), the Juunishi are a race of genetic experiments that basically have steel arms and legs. That's all you gotta know. So Aya and Siena both have steel arms and legs. It's that simple. OK?**

**Sorry about all the stuff getting thrown at you at once! This is probably the most confusing chapter; the rest of them will return to Konoha, Suna, and all the rest. Siena is not a main character, so don't worry. This is mostly just a cameo appearance. ******

**Thanks for bearing with me!**

**High Rhulain**


	5. Before We Break Company

Siena led the way to another room, this one under even more security than the aquarium-walled room. The door was locked with a keypad security code. Without hesitating, Siena typed the 54 digit code in speedily and raised her fist. She struck the door a mighty blow and it opened onto the most spectacular hall Gaara had ever seen.

The ceiling rose hundreds of feet up, arching up to where the dome cupped the top of the room. Gaara gasped as he saw what the dome was made of.

Huge whales swam with ease in the domed aquarium that covered the throne room of Atlantis. Every fish that Gaara thought imaginable was in the dome of Atlantis. The aquarium was only the icing on the cake, though. The walls that rose up to it were green marble inlaid with gold and mother-of-pearl. The throne itself was unbelievable- mermaids and fish rose in a single gold-laid spiral to a huge Poseidon atop the chair. The throne room of Atlantis did exactly what it was supposed to do: awe the viewer into a stunned silence at the might of Atlantis.

Siena led the way to a table that had been set up in the middle of this huge hall. Aya followed Gaara as he made his way to the table and took a seat. She settled into a seat beside him, ready for any danger. Neji laid Kisame's sword on the floor beside him and sat on Aya's other side. There were already several people at the table. Gaara recognized his Economics teacher, Kakashi, who sat between two empty seats. There were several more people around the table, but scattered between empty seats. Gaara frowned.

"Where are the rest of the people?" he asked Aya. Her face was emotionless as she replied.

"This is Setsuki's meeting table. Seats are assigned to Setsuki agents according to rank. Tonight we sit here in commemoration of those who will never join this table again." She nodded at Gaara's chair. "Tajiin sat there once."

Gaara made to get up, but Aya shook her head. "No, don't. It is an honor for you to sit there." She smiled wryly. "Tajiin died in your service, he would be honored for you to sit there."

Gaara squinted over at the seats on either side of Kakashi, which were carved with the names of their former owners. He almost felt sick after reading them.

_Sai_

Ino Yamanaka

He had seen those two die before his face for him. What sort of people would do that?

Then Gaara caught the look on Kakashi's face, sullen and determined. These people were willing to die for what they believed. He looked down past Aya at Neji.

Neji's head was bowed, his pearly eyes closed in remembrance. He stood and threw Kisame's sword onto the table.

"Sai, I promise you, I will take vengeance for you."

"No." It was Aya who stood up next, eyes burning. "I will take vengeance for both Sai and Tajiin, who were killed with this sword. Even if it takes me a thousand years, I will not die before I destroy Akatsuki."

Kakashi and Siena both shot her warning looks. Aya took them and sat down. 

"Now, your Highness," Siena said, looking at Gaara, "we need a plan of action."

One of the nin at the far end of the table tossed a map onto the table. Aya spread it out.

Konoha was to the east, Suna its neighbor to the west. Atlantis was marked as being to the south, under the water. The Uchiha Kingdom shared a tiny fraction of a border with Konoha, but most of it lay south of Suna, a tiny sliver of land. To the north lay the wilds and the outlaws' land, remnants of the no-man's-land from the Great War, where the countries of the south had fought those of the north. Above the no-man's-land lay the three other main shinobi countries, the Rock, the Cloud, and the Star. These three had united as the Northern side in the Great War.

Aya's white hands darted like silver fish all over the map.

"The traitor Sasori has closed the borders of Suna, so we will have to sneak in." Her fingers traced the line between Suna and Konoha. "This border will probably be the most heavily guarded, as Sasori will expect Gaara to come in from the east. And of course, the south is not an option, as the Uchiha Kingdom will never let us through. We cannot reach the west without risking discovery by either Uchiha or Sasori. Our best bet is to enter from the north."

She tapped the northern border of Suna. Gaara's jade eyes trailed the path from Atlantis to that north border. It was a short ways away, his eyes could run it in a heartbeat. But how many miles and how many lives would be spent before he could reach that border?

Aya looked around the table. "How many Setsuki agents have we left?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Only fourteen."

"FOURTEEN?!?!" Aya cried. "We had at least fifty earlier…"

Kakashi sighed sadly. "Many were killed during Sasori's coup. The Setsuki agents in Suna City itself grew restless and stormed the fortress. You can guess what happened," he said softly.

Aya shook her head. "The fools…"

Neji snorted. "That is why we think of the principal first."

Another agent sighed. "That aside, what's our next move? There aren't enough of us to take Suna, that's for sure."

Aya frowned. "First, we'll need to bolster Setsuki's numbers. We can do that easily- there should be plenty in Suna who are willing to give their services to us. Kakashi, you'll be in charge of that."

Kakashi bowed. Aya turned to Neji.

"What do you think you can do?"

Neji shook his head. "With this arm?"

"I need to know what you can do," Aya insisted. "You are an invaluable asset to us now, Neji." She looked straight up. "You are now my second in command."

Neji gasped audibly. "But, Aya-san!"

Aya smiled. "You were willing to die in the master's service. That deserves a reward." She turned to Kakashi. "You are my Field Lieutenant, in charge of our field operations. I trust you, Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled wryly under his mask. "I know."

Aya returned to the map. "So now we know how we will enter Suna, and we know where to get our reinforcements. But all the scouting and planning takes time. And what will the master do until then?"

Siena stepped forward. "Give me a month." She nodded at Gaara. "I'll train him to be the equivalent of any of your field agents in that time. You can lay your plans and strategies, and your prince learns how to fend for himself in a battle. A win-win situation, is it not?"

Aya turned to Gaara. "Master?"

Gaara thought about it. He had seen the strong, wiry muscles that flowed under the black suits of his Setsuki agents. They had taken years to attain their status. But it would be infinitely worth it to be able to fight on his own, and not to depend on his men. The idea of a fighting prince so appealed to Gaara that he nodded in consent.

Siena smiled. "Then come, Prince Gaara, your training must begin immediately." Two members of the First Phalanx escorted Gaara away.

Siena turned to follow, then stopped and looked back at Aya, whose brow was furrowed in worry.

"Don't fret about Gaara, Aya," she said. "He's in the hands of the only other Juunishi alive. He'll be fine."

Aya smiled ruefully. "I feel as though I have dropped my main duty."

Siena shook her head. "You are fulfilling it. Gaara will be the stronger prince for this training. I'll teach him a bit more than jutsu and defense. Now-" she raised her arm and pointed at the huge map- "raise him an army and plan him a strategy!"

Aya saluted in the Atlantean fashion. "Hai, Siena-sensei!"


	6. A Month Elapsed

The streets of Atlantis were crowded and busy. Vendors hawked their merchandise next to pushcarts selling freshly fried meat. Scents and aromas accosted the air, which rang wit the happy laughter of children.

Towards the palace, one become accustomed to seeing black-clad or masked men and women cutting through the crowd or crouching on the roof. These were the guardians of Atlantis, and they were harmless, as long as one didn't ask questions. Then they might turn nasty. Often one would spot them out of the corner of the eye, then turn to see them and find an empty space. These men and women were the living stealth hunters of the night.

Today, a masked girl all in black was wending her way through the crowded streets. Two sheaths were slung across her back, forming an 'X' behind her. Anyone watching would know that she bore two katana, or swords. The only splash of color was a blood-red sash wound about her waist. Several pouches and a strange metal bar hung from it, along with a greased rope and a grappling hook. Her face and head were covered with a cloth mask that had two slits for the eyes. Black gloves that were cut off at the fingertips completed her look.

The girl strode into the palace. Somehow, the guard never noticed that she was there. She made her way through the building absolutely undetected, until a man noticed and challenged her.

"Hey, you, halt and identify yourself!"

The girl turned and fastened her dark eyes on the man before her. He was tall and gauntly handsome, with rich red, short-cut hair and jade green eyes. A tattoo graced his forehead, which she read as kanji and interpreted as 'Love'. Her eyes narrowed.

The man started as she tore off down the hall. "Hey, you, come back!"

The girl shot along the passageways, running faster than any normal person could. Behind her, she heard quickened breathing as the man fought to catch up to her. The chase went on and on, until the girl skidded to a halt before a pair of armed guards, who stood before two gold gilt doors. They crossed their spears before her.

The girl's pursuer came up swiftly, panting slightly, but still ready to fight. He growled as he reached for a weapon.

"Who are you?"

The guards paled and bowed.

"Prince Gaara!"

"Your Highness!"

The girl turned to him in amazement. "You…"

Gaara frowned and reached out for her mask. The girl made no response as he pulled it off. A curtain of black hair tumbled down around her shoulders. A familiar silver scar flashed on her left cheekbone as she grinned.

"Well done, Master."

Gaara smiled. "Welcome back, Aya."

Aya gasped as he swept her into a bone-crushing hug. Gaara held her at arm's length, studying his bodyguard.

Aya had grown a bit taller in a month's time, and her hair was longer since Gaara had last seen it. Her dark eyes were harder, and her mouth more grimly set. But other than that, she was the same old Aya.

Gaara suddenly realized that he was looking DOWN to see her, not straight at her. He had grown a lot during his month's training! He had gotten a tattoo on his forehead simply because he liked the idea. 

Gaara wore armguards, shoulderguards, and shinguards made of bronze, which glowed dully in the half-light in the corridor. He wore a black bodysuit, like the other Setsuki agents, but he wore a mahogany-hued tunic over the suit. His jade eyes were more piercing than ever, trained as they were by Siena to spot even the tiniest movement.

"Aya-san!"

The two turned to see Siena coming down the hall, wearing a flowing trenchcoat over a forest green tunic. Gaara swept into a graceful bow, and Aya gave a deep nod.

"Siena-sensei!" they said at the same time. Confused, the two stared at each other. Siena laughed.

"How was your month in Suna?"

Aya grinned, her cat-like body shifting under the suit. "We have a plan. But of course, Lord Gaara-" she bowed to her superior- "must approve before we put it into action."

"I am sure that any plan that my right hand guard comes up with will be more than sufficient," Gaara replied smoothly and gracefully. Aya blushed at the compliment, but said nothing. 

Siena nodded. "And Setsuki's agents?"

Aya smiled. "We have plenty more. Many of your comrades from Firestone-" she turned again to Gaara- "were eager to join when we began our underground recruiting. Likewise, the few men of Suna we were able to reach were willing to join us. Setsuki has swollen to a ripe one hundred and fifty agents, including the Setsuki-in-training who managed to escape from Suna."

Gaara was stunned. In a month, Aya had managed to bring his army from fourteen to one hundred and fifty! She was truly amazing.

Siena's words broke his reverie. "Will you need Atlantean aid?"

Aya shook her head. "I do not think so. Setsuki will fight under its own power. You will forgive my doubts, of course."

Siena nodded. Gaara leaned across between them.

"Excuse me, Siena-sama, but I would like to confer with Aya-san."

Siena bowed. "By all means. Will I see you at dinner?"

Gaara nodded. "As always." He grabbed Aya's sleeve and dragged her away.

Gaara headed through the halls of the Atlantean palace until he reached the room where he and Aya had first met Siena. He thrust the doors open with a kick of his boot and entered, Aya still trailing him. The only light in the dim room came from the ghostly blue aquarium walls. Gaara shut the door and turned to Aya. Both were slightly panting from his fast pace.

"Well?"

Aya caught her breath and saluted. "Lord Gaara! Setsuki is ready to move out, sir!"

Gaara nodded. "At ease."

Aya shifted to a more comfortable position, noting the change in Gaara's manner. Siena had wrought more than a physical change in the red-haired boy: she had accented his natural talents as a leader.

"Commander Aya…"

"Just call me 'Aya', sir." Aya was firm. Gaara continued.

"Aya, I have put control of Setsuki in your hands for a month. What is her current status?"

Aya motioned to the seats behind her. "Mind if we sit down?"

"Not at all."

The black-haired girl and the red-haired boy slid out two of the chairs and sat down. While Gaara listened intently, Aya filled him in on all the details of the organization that was under his control.

Neji, Aya, and the choice men of the remnants of the old Setsuki had scouted the area north of Suna and plotted a course into Suna. Meanwhile, Kakashi and the rest of the depleted Setsuki had gone recruiting. Kakashi's knowledge of the young people in the Konoha area had proved invaluable, and Setsuki's ranks had swelled.

Suna itself had been difficult to infiltrate. Originally, the training bases of Setsuki were located in Suna. When Sasori took over, those bases were destroyed. The few Setsuki-in-training that survived had escaped and made their way to Konoha, where Kakashi had found them and sent them to Atlantis.

Atlantis, for the time being, had been the base from which Setsuki was operating. Neji had stayed in Atlantis for much of his time, directing the domestic issues. Kakashi and Aya worked abroad, meanwhile.

Aya took the initiative and lead in the field, leading the parties that scouted and probed around Suna. The desert climate had made her stronger and wiry, and she had been forced to adapt to new ways of fighting.

Now, under Aya's command, Setsuki had approximately one hundred and fifty members. She had returned from her month away from Atlantis to find the new, changed Gaara. Before, Aya would have been reluctant to hand the reins of control over to Gaara. Now, he quietly assumed them and she found herself strangely willing to trust him.

"So you see, Lord Gaara, Setsuki is armed and prepared, and we await your orders," Aya finished.

Gaara frowned. "You have not yet told me about the plan to take back Suna."

Aya stood up. "That, my lord, I have saved for a meeting with the leaders of Setsuki. If I may?"

Gaara followed Aya as she headed for another conference room in the huge palace. As she threw open the door, Gaara's ears heard many voices clamoring in the small space.

"Calahadan! Find Yukina and give her these scrolls!" Kakashi was yelling. "She'll need them for her training."

He turned to the two new arrivals, jumped, and bowed.

"Your Highness!"

All the activity in the room stopped. Everyone turned and bowed to Gaara. Aya stood slightly behind him, watching. Then she spoke.

"Setsuki, Lord Gaara wishes to know our plan. Show him!"

Maps were rolled out. Gaara settled down in one of the chairs as the leaders of Setsuki took their places around the table.

The plan was quite simple: most of Setsuki would take to the western border and fool Sunese intelligence into thinking the attack would come from there. Meanwhile, a select few of Setsuki, only the best, would infiltrate from the north. Those from the north would stir up the people of Suna and incite them to rebellion. As soon as a signal was sent from those waiting in the north, the rest of the force would come sweeping in from the west, with aid from the Atlantean navy to the south.

Siena, who had entered half-way through the meeting, announced a new development.

"Konoha is now for us. Or, at least, the Hokage is."

"How do you know, Siena-sensei?" Aya asked. Siena smiled.

"I have met with Queen Tsudane. She has agreed that Sasori is a threat to the peace of the five shinobi nations. She is on our side. The only danger are her men, the ANBU."

"I thought that they answered directly to the Hokage," Neji said.

Siena nodded. "Normally, they do. But Tsudane has lost her control over them, unfortunately. I do not trust them anymore. My sources in Konoha say that they may be tending towards Akatsuki's side. But rest assured, that if they do reveal such a loyalty, my First Phalanx will be there to take them on," she assured them.

"So then will there be a small force coming in from the east?" Kakashi asked. Siena shrugged.

"That's your call, Kakashi-san. If I recall correctly, YOU were once in the ANBU."

Aya turned to stare at the silver-haired ninja. Kakashi shrugged.

"So what if I was?"

Gaara quickly took charge, snapping out orders. "Kakashi, you will infiltrate ANBU and see where their loyalties currently tend. Try to convince as many as possible to join us."

Kakashi nodded. He turned to leave the room, but stopped as he reached Aya. He tugged Aya into the corner as the conversation went on.

"Too bad Sai's gone," he murmured. "He was part of ROOT, the center of ANBU. He would have been invaluable."

Aya frowned. "Why are you telling me this?"

Kakashi's face was serious under the mask. "I'm not enough to do this alone, Aya-san. Lord Gaara…well…he's young and naïve, not as experienced as you or I in the ways of sabotage. So…"

Aya crossed her arms. "You want me to countermand his order?"

Kakashi waved his hands. "No, no! Just…I'd like to have a few more men with me as I go."

Aya looked over his shoulder at Gaara. "If he thinks you can do it alone, then you can do it alone."

"But…" Kakashi protested. Aya put a finger to his mouth.

"Hush. I will not have anyone doubting our master in the first full day of his command." She stepped away from him. "Now go!"

Gaara turned his head as Aya resumed the main topic.

"What was the matter?" he asked in a low voice. Aya shook her head.

"It was nothing, my lord. I dealt with it."

Gaara nodded, then spun around and slammed his hand onto the table.

"Alright, how are we splitting our forces?"

Neji rolled out yet another scroll. This one had names on it. He went down the list, ticking off different ones.

"Let's see…it depends on the size of the force you want coming in from the north, your Highness."

Gaara looked at Aya. "Commander?"

Aya gave it brief thought. "We will need suitable numbers for the diversion in the west, not to mention a light strike force to come in from the east."

She picked up a pencil and began to draw on the map, her fingers moving as her agile mind calculated the best odds.

"We'll need a strong force to survive the northern wasteland, but small enough to sneak around the country without being noticed. Small size is good for quick, efficient movements, too. But the force must be strong enough to attack Suna by itself if no Sunese people join the cause."

Everyone in the room felt the mood change as Aya mentioned the possibility. Everyone knew that Setsuki alone would never be able to take Suna. If the Sunese failed to join them, it was almost certain that everyone in Setsuki would die.

Aya continued her plans. "The Atlantean navy and air power will be in the ocean to the south, though not in the Uchiha's waters. They will remain in the open ocean, ready to fly in help if we need it. And of course, a few to break open the border with Konoha. That will be a good supply line, if we need it."

She took the list from Neji. "So we'll need the majority to go to the west, a few to remain in the east, and the strongest and best to go north. Let's see…"

Aya checked off about twenty names on the list. She handed the list to Gaara wordlessly. He frowned, took the pencil from her, and scratched out about five names. Aya took the list back, her brow furrowed. She added about two names and returned the list. Without even looking, he scratched off seven more. Aya's eyebrow shot up, but she said nothing. Instead, she handed the list to Neji.

"The marked names are those who will head north," she said. "See to it that they are provisioned, armed, and watered. I will leave it to your discretion who shall go east and west." She raised her head and nodded to her men.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Setsuki dismissed to your duties!"

The room filled with noise as the various nin resumed their duties. Gaara turned to leave, but Aya caught his sleeve.

"Can I talk to you?"

She led him out of the room and down the hall, stopping before every door and listening for a moment. She shook her head at every door, finally stopping before one that did not have noise coming from it. She threw it open, revealing…

A supply closet.

Gaara stepped in after her, and Aya shut the door, turning on the light. The two were stuck in the cramped, airless space, getting hotter by the second in their black suits.

"What are you thinking?" Aya hissed. "TEN men? That's hardly enough to attempt a retrieval from a heavily guarded base!"

Gaara sighed. "I wanted stealth and speed, and I chose the nin that I thought were most capable of giving me that."

"Oh, so you're going too?" she snarled. Gaara almost leapt back at the sparks that were flying from her eyes. Aya must have realized how disrespectful she was sounding, because she backed down a little.

"Lord Gaara, I'm afraid, as the head of your security, I'll have to forbid you from going. It's too dangerous for you!"

Gaara smirked. "You're right. And that's why YOU'RE coming."

"ME?!?!" Aya gasped. "But…but…I' m needed to direct operations!"

Gaara shook his head. "You're my best agent, Commander Aya. I'll need you by my side if we can ever pull this off."

Aya shook her head, pushing off his flattery. "Why did you cross Neji off the list?"

Gaara frowned. "I don't think he'd fit with the group." He felt guilty as soon as he had said it. To be honest, he hadn't liked the way a certain Hyuuga had been looking around lately…

Aya caught his stumble immediately. She snorted. "What are you talking about, Neji wouldn't fit with the group? He's my second in command!"

Gaara shook his head. "You're right- the second in command I don't want coming with us. Aya, if I had known what was going on at the time, I wouldn't have let you choose him as your second." He ignored Aya's gasp of anger. "Neji may be a talented ninja, but I don't trust the look on his face nine times out of ten. You never know what he's thinking."

Aya shook with anger. "Why, you…if you weren't my master, I would slap you!"

Gaara caught her wrist. "And if you weren't my bodyguard, I would kill you."

Black eyes met jade ones in an explosion of fury and a battle of the wills. Suddenly, Gaara and Aya both blinked in surprise as the door opened. The surprised nin dropped the bottle of cleanser he was carrying. His eyes opened wide as he saw his master's hand gripping his commander's arm, their faces frozen on each other.

"Oh, my deepest apologies, Lord Gaara, Commander!" He bowed and slammed the door. Without taking her eyes off Gaara, Aya reached out and flicked the light on again. The wordless battle resumed, but not for long.

Aya finally dropped her gaze.

"As you wish, Lord Gaara. Your orders will be carried out to the iota."

Gaara released her wrist. "See to it, Commander Aya."

Aya's hand reached out to touch the knob, but Gaara stayed her.

"Hold on."

"Yes, Lord Gaara?" There was a bit of impatience in Aya's voice.

"May I ask you a personal question?"

Aya turned around, her back against the door. The room was really getting airless…

"That depends on what it is, Master."

Gaara frowned, trying to phrase his question the right way.

"Would you…are you…"

"Yes?" Aya drew out the word. Gaara finally settled on his words.

"Do you have a last name?"

He nearly staggered backwards as he felt that explosion of hatred flowing from Aya again, the same kind that had blown between her and Kabuto. But this was strong, so strong that he felt as though it would consume his own soul. He couldn't bear to meet Aya's eyes, so full of hatred were they. In fact, he thought he saw the blackness in them shrink into three dots, leaving the rest of her eye red as blood…

But it was over in an instant. Aya shook her head. "No, your Highness. I go by 'Aya' alone. Alone I am in the world, with neither father nor mother to call my own." She turned to face the door, her black hair blocking his view of her face. "I have forgotten the days of my childhood, and have so forgotten my own name."

Gaara stepped out after her as she left the closet. Once in the hall, they split up, he heading one way, she the other. But Aya couldn't shake off the images his question had brought up…

_A flaming palace…_

The tangy, salty smell of blood…

And a tiny, high-pitched, child's voice screaming "Nii-kun! Nii-kun!"


	7. Reaching the Northern Border

Gaara turned as Aya came up into the screamer jet. She laughed as she saw where he was sitting.

"Planning to fly us all the way to Suna, eh, Lord Gaara?"

Gaara smirked as he sat in the pilot's seat. "Siena taught me how to fly these things, you know."

Aya frowned as she saw what he was wearing.

"Pardon me, Master, but shouldn't you lose the armguards?"

Gaara looked down to see the polished bronze arm, shoulder, and shin guards gleaming on his body. He laughed.

"These armguards protect me! Surely you wouldn't object to that!"

Aya leaned against the hatch. "No, but they might weigh you down in the desert."

Gaara stared out of the cockpit. "I'll get used to it. I was born in the desert, remember?"

"True, Lord Gaara, but you grew up in Konoha. The two are very different places, you know."

Gaara saw the tattoo on his forehead through the shining bronze plate on his arm. Love.

"I'll be fine."

Aya shrugged. "Suit yourself." She jerked her head to the side.

"I'm sure you'd love to give me a demonstration of your flying powers, but I'd prefer to trust my own, if you don't mind, Master."

Gaara swung over into the co-pilot's seat and donned the headset as Aya hopped into the pilot's chair and punched the button that closed the hatch. She nodded to her master.

"Ready, my lord?"

"Ready." 

Aya grinned as she sent her transmission. "Rising Phoenix to the Bridge, the Eagle is prepared for takeoff, repeat, the Eagle is prepared for takeoff."

Gaara almost laughed as he heard the reply from the aircraft carrier's bridge. "Roger that. All pilots on the runway, clear the way. The Eagle is coming through."

Aya laughed as she gunned the engines. "Eat your hearts out!"

She expertly guided the screamer jet off the runway and into the air. Three more jets followed. The northern strike force was in the air, the commander and lord in the lead. Neji watched from the bridge as they banked and headed for Konoha.

"Take care, Commander," he murmured. "And watch Lord Gaara carefully."

A few moments later, the Atlantean navy was heading for the southern ocean under full steam. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara looked out the cockpit, recognizing the city over which he and Aya had nearly been killed.

"This is Konoha, isn't it?"

Aya nodded. "Right. We're landing here to try and confuse any Sunese intellengence."

The sun was setting against the skyscrapers as Aya and the three other jets banked and landed on the Konohan runway. Before they left the plane, Aya and Gaara outfitted themselves with whatever they could carry from the jet.

"We're not coming back here," Aya explained as she slung her two swords across her back, "so it's very important that you take whatever you need."

Gaara nodded as he tossed another suit into his pack and shouldered it. Aya tried one last time.

"Are you certain you want to take the guards, Lord Gaara?"

Gaara faced her. "Quite sure."

Aya gawked as she saw what he was wearing.

"That's…that's…"

"A full suit of Atlantean battle armor." Gaara strode past his stunned bodyguard, unhooking a mahongany-colored hooded cape from behind her. "Yes, I know it may seem unnecessary. But Siena-sensei had it modified to mold my body and maximize lightness." He fastened the cloak around his neck. "So I plan on wearing it."

They descended the hatch, their packs heavy with supplies and weaponry. They were met by the ten others in the group.

"Well, ready to go?" one of them asked. Aya smiled at the redhead.

"Let's go, Yuuki Haruno-san!"

Yuuki smiled and Megumi winked at her. The two girls had been chosen from among Konoha's best and brightest. Another boy stepped up next to them.

"I will protect you with my life, Lord Gaara," he said, flashing a shiny grin. Aya nodded.

"As we all will, Lee."

She looked over the rest of the ninja accompanying them. It was an interesting assortment. There were several Sand nin and Atlanteans in the mix. Besides Yuuki, Megumi, and Lee, there was only one other Konohan. Hinata Hyuuga was a shy, reclusive girl, but her scouting powers were famed among Setsuki's ranks. If Aya could not have Neji, she would take his cousin Hinata.

Gaara examined the ten men who would be his companions on the long trip. They were all strong and young, and he could not find a weak one among them.

"Alright!" Aya announced. "We're under stealth from here on out. We don't want ANBU discovering we're here, nor anyone else. So, let's head north!"

The Chosen Ten of Setsuki set off for the northern border, weaving through the streets of Konoha to confuse any pursuit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji looked out from the bridge of the Atlantean warship and spied the dark mass on the horizon. The captain of the ship stood beside him.

"That land's the Uchiha Kingdom," he said in a gruff, low voice. "We're in the neutral waters now."

Neji nodded. "We'll stay here for the time being."

The captain left him. Neji's pearly eyes still remained fixed on the smoky bank that was the distant Uchiha kingdom. His mind held a mental conversation with someone who he knew would never hear him.

_So, Itachi, how much of your land have you destroyed?  
_  
Neji's eyes were glazed over, his face expressionless. Suddenly, he whirled around and turned to the captain.

"Put her out to sea, out further from the shore."

The captain frowned at the sudden change of orders, but obeyed. Neji stalked from the room and found a private corner. He crouched down in the shadows and pulled a wireless headset from underneath his clothing. The neckband was already around his neck as he fitted the earpiece and mouthpiece on.

"Are you there?" he hissed. "Beam!"

"Got you, Spiral," the voice on the other set hissed. Neji smirked. "Is the principal safe?"

"Quite. I'll keep my eyes on-"

"Make sure you don't drop your guard," Neji said curtly. The person on the other end chuckled.

"Don't worry. I know how protective you get when you're not here."

Neji clutched the headset in his fist. "Just make sure the principal doesn't…isn't lost."

"Roger that," the voice replied. "Beam signing out."

Neji smirked again as the voice faded into static. "I'm counting on you." He looked out at the rapidly fading shore of the Uchiha Kingdom. His fist clenched even tighter on the wires.

"We can't let them know we're here…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara stood atop the rugged clifftop, looking down at the Northern Dead Zone, or NDZ. It was the remnant of the battlelines from the Great War. The NDZ was gray and bleak, with leafless, spiky foliage and rocks behind which any enemy could lurk. The ground was littered with treacherous pebbles and sharp thorns, with many hidden hollows for stumbling. The horizon looked weary against the mountains and cliffs that hung there. It was a red, dusty, awful place. A bodyguard's nightmare, as evidenced by Aya's movement. She took a step closer to her principal, and Gaara could hear the shifting of steel under her cloak. Aya was ready to defend him, even though no enemy was present. She nodded.

"Well, Lord Gaara? Shall we leave Konoha's safety and venture into the realms of the unknown?"

Gaara grinned. "Why not? And let's take Suna while we're at it!"

The tiny force of Setsuki cheered, but the echo was quickly lost amid the harshness of the landscape. Only the echoing cry of a hunting falcon answered them, and even that was quickly swallowed by the mountains.


	8. Separated!

Neji looked around the Setsuki camp. Everywhere his eyes met tents, equipment, and weaponry scattered about. Agents and ninja were running here and there frantically, keeping the camp busy. Neji waved to a man who stood atop a huge machine.

"Oi, Jukiel! Get that tank out of here before it crushes something important!"

Jukiel turned around and gave orders to the men inside the tank. The huge thing banked and rolled away. Neji sighed.

"Idiot…"

He checked his clipboard. No matter how much he got done, Neji always had something more to do. It was difficult being the second-in-command, and it wasn't any easier because of Aya.

His mind stole back to the conversation they had had the night before Aya took off with the Chosen Ten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Aya, I need to ask you something."_

"What's that?" Aya's face was bright from laughing and enjoying her meal. Neji hated to spoil the mood, but it was high time something was done.

"How long are you planning on keeping it from him?"

Aya's face instantly grew protective. "Keep what?" Her fingers stole to a chain tied around her neck. Neji saw a slight movement under the front of her clothing.

"You know what I mean. You also know Setsuki's law."

Aya opened her mouth to protest, but Neji laid his finger over her lips.

"By all rights, I should be carrying it. And yet, you continue to ignore the real owner! There are only two people who should be bearing the treasure, Aya, and neither of them is you."

Aya finally knocked away his hand. "I'm protecting it!" she hissed. "Besides, Lord Gaara isn't ready to carry so heavy a weight, and you know it."

Neji shook his head. "That may be, but that does not justify your command of it." He held out his hand.

Aya knocked it away once more. "If you want to take this from me, you'll have to take it by force!" she snarled.

Neji shrugged. "Suit yourself, COMMANDER."

Aya jumped at his emphasis on her title. "Why'd you do that?"

Neji turned to leave. "You're taking command piece by piece. How long will you remain in absolute power? You're not the heir to SUNA." Aya frowned. The emphasis was on the wrong word. But before she could clarify or ask a question, Neji was gone. Aya was left trembling in the corner, clutching the chain with the pendant still hidden in the folds of her clothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji gritted his teeth. "Now's your chance, Aya. Will you make your move, or not?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Chosen Ten had made camp. Gaara stood up and slung his canteen over his shoulder.

"Alright, I'm going to look for water. Anyone else want me to fill theirs?"

Several canteens were tossed into a pile. As Gaara reached for the last handful, he realized that someone else was shouldering the rest of the pile. Aya's black hair swung back across her shoulders as she nodded.

"Ready, my lord?"

They knelt by the stream they found flowing twenty yards away, filling and stoppering each canteen. Aya suddenly stopped her work and took her hands from the stream.

"Lord Gaara…"

"Eh?" Gaara stared at her. Aya's hands stole to the back of her neck.

"I've…I've a confession to make."

"Eh?!"

Aya's eyes were downcast as she continued. Her hands had met on something that was beneath her hair. Gaara couldn't see it through the black curtain.

"I…I've carried this for too long. I thought you…weren't…strong enough to bear it," Aya said softly. 

"What did you think I wasn't strong enough to carry?" Gaara asked gently. Aya frowned.

"The treasure."

"Eh?!"

"Yes. It's the treasure of Suna, the most valuable thing that country possesses. Konoha has something like it- perhaps you've heard of it. Queen Tsudane alone wears it."

Gaara's eyes widened. "The necklace!"

"Yes. But do you know what the necklace is?"

Gaara shook his head. 

"It's the key to the underground vault in which Konoha's treasure is buried. Likewise with this."

Aya drew it out of her clothing. Gaara's jade eyes were fixed on the thing.

It was a pendant, shaped like an hourglass, filled with sand- nothing more.

Aya's fingers trembled as she laid the pendant in her black-gloved hand.

"This is the key to Suna's true wealth. Setsuki was charged to keep it safe until you came of age, Lord Gaara."

Her other hand snapped the chain clasp off. Aya took Gaara's hand and held it open, palm out. She let the chain trickle through her fingers into his hand, then closed his fingers on it. Gaara felt the hourglass shape in his curled hand.

"I…I underestimated you, my lord. I thought that you were not worthy to bear the key. In the same way, I disregarded my own second in command. The law of Setsuki decrees that the second carry the key, and I ignored that."

She took a deep, shattering breath. "Punish me any way you like. I can bear it."

Gaara clasped the key around his own neck. "There is no need, Aya. I think you have found the consequences of your actions on your own."

Aya's hands gripped her cloak more tightly.

"I won't forget this, master."

Gaara tucked the pendant under his tunic. "Nor will I." He stood up and shouldered his canteens, leaving Aya still kneeling next to a pile.

"Oh, and by the way…"

Aya's head barely turned to look at him.

"Thank you for considering me worthy to bear the key," Gaara smirked. He set off for the camp. Aya suddenly came to her senses and leapt up after him.

"Hey, wait up!"

Laughing, Gaara set off at a run towards camp, Aya chasing him down. They thundered into the camp and slowed down, noticing how everyone was staring at them oddly. Aya grinned in embarrassment. Gaara scratched his head.

"Um…"

Everyone shrugged and went back to work.

After dinner, Aya strolled over to a small table that one of the Atlantean nin had set up. She leaned against the back of his chair as he typed away at his computer.

"So, Yukopi, what's tomorrow's forecast?"

Yukopi gulped. "Sandstorms all day, Commander."

"What's that to us?" Yuuki called from over by her tent where she sat sharpening her kunai.

Tsume, one of the sand nin, frowned and shook his head. "It will be a great-grandmother of a storm, one that this desert has missed in years. You can tell from the weight of the air."

Sure enough, it was heavy and hot. It felt difficult to breathe. Gaara growled.

"We can't afford to waste time! Can we move during the storm?"

Aya considered. "If we gear up just right and join hands, it might work."

Tsume shook his head again. "I'd advise against it. Some of us may get lost."

Aya frowned. "You heard the Lord Gaara! We will move out tomorrow, come hell or high water!"

Megumi crossed her arms. "This is the desert."

Aya turned and grinned savagely. "So we show them what the water-loving folk are made of!"

The next morning dawned cloudy and foreboding. The camp was packed quickly, the Chosen Ten eager to get away. Aya issued her orders.

"Alright, everyone will link hands. Hinata, you'll lead us. We'll use the wireless set to communicate. Everyone line up!"

Gaara found himself at the end of the line. Aya pushed her way between him and Yuuki.

"If you don't mind, Lord Gaara, I'd prefer to be at your side."

Gaara nodded. "Not at all. Let's just get moving."

Aya called up the line. "Alright, let's go!"

The Chosen Ten, linked together as a team, set out into the unknown.

The storm came upon them sooner than expected. Aya screwed up her eyes against the sand, glad of the sand masks that the group had. Nevertheless, visibility was near zero. Helpless, she followed Yuuki's blind guide, gripping Gaara's hand even tighter. That was the only protection she could give him now. Everything else was useless in this storm.

Nevertheless, something happened, something that no one could ever have predicted and that no one expected.

Behind Aya, Gaara's foot hit something hidden by the swirling sand. He stumbled, but unlike the rest of the stumbles he had taken before, this one knocked him backwards. Aya yelled as she felt him fall backward, his hand holding hers even harder to keep himself from being blown away by the storm. She felt her grip on Yuuki starting to slip. Aya cursed and tried to transmit over the wireless, but only static answered her. She screamed futilely into the howling storm as she lost her grip on Yuuki.

Yuuki suddenly felt Aya's hand slip away. She groped behind her and jerked on the hand of the person before her, Tsume.

"What is it?" his voice squawked over the static. Yuuki's face was pale under her mask as she replied.

"I've lost the commander!"

"WHAT?!?!"

Then the static broke them up. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya suddenly felt the wind pick up. Her body felt light in its gust, and she felt her cape start to flow backwards. The clasp came undone and Aya felt herself be picked up and thrown backwards in the sandy blast. Her mind resigned itself to fate- she would die, lost in this sand storm. Even if she survived, she wouldn't have enough water to live in this godforsaken desert. But worst of all- she would die knowing that she had deserted Gaara, the master whom she was supposed to protect.

Suddenly she felt Gaara's grip on her hand tightened. He reeled her in through the sand. Aya felt her boots touch the ground as Gaara held her firm. For a moment, Aya couldn't figure out why Gaara wasn't blown away in the sand. Then she remembered- the armor that she hadn't wanted him to take. It had saved and was saving their lives. She couldn't see him, nor could she see a thing. She only felt his arms holding her steady against the sand.

How long they stood there, they couldn't tell. Slowly, the winds died away and the sand settled down. Aya and Gaara were left standing in the middle of a newly formed desert. Any landmark they could have possibly remembered was buried in a fresh coating of sand. There was no sign of the others. The commander and the prince were helpless, stranded and alone in the northern wasteland.

For a moment they just stood there, taking in the new landscape. Then Aya sighed.

"Well, we're separated from the others. Should we continue?"

Gaara frowned. "There's only two of us and a whole lot of desert."

Aya punched him playfully in the arm. "What are you worried about? You're the king of the sand, remember?"

Gaara grinned, flipping back his cloak to show the bronze plating underneath.

"Right, wearing armor from under the sea."

For some reason, this remark was so funny that both fell apart laughing. Finally, they regained their senses. Aya dug in her pouch and pulled out two foil-wrapped bars. She handed one to Gaara. He flipped it over quizzically.

"What is this?"

Aya unwrapped hers and took a bite. "Food. Want any?"

Gaara tore into his hungrily. Neither had eaten since early that morning. When every bite was gone, Aya looked up. The stars were beginning to come out.

"Let's wait until Polaris comes out. Then we can choose a direction."

Commander and prince settled down on the sand to wait for the sun to finish setting. While they waited, Aya parted her hair and plaited it into two braids. Gaara watched her out of fascination and boredom. There was nothing much to do. 

Finally the North Star came out, and Aya deciphered their direction. Gaara looked at the horizon. Jagged cliffs rose up above the skyline. They would have to scale those in order to reach Suna.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in another part of the newly formed desert, the remaining eight had set up camp and were frantically sending signals left and right. Some were directed at the wireless sets Aya and Gaara were wearing, others were relayed to Konoha, Atlantis, and the Setsuki camp. All carried the same message: the prince and commander are missing. Hunt them down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was sitting down to dinner when he got the message. The nin sitting at the table watched him as his eyes widened and his fingers let the paper fall. In one short, swift motion, Neji overturned the table!

The shocked diners gasped. Neji's chest was heaving, his eyes flared. He raised his head and pointed his arm in a general sweep.

"Lord Gaara and Commander Aya are missing. Find them!"

The camp in the west became a hive of activity. One agent ran up to Neji with a message.

"We can't send search planes out to find them, sir."

"Why not?" Neji whirled and snarled. The nin looked taken aback.

"S-sir, we'd have to fly over S-S-una. They'd either sh-shoot us down or f-f-follow us. Either way, we'd b-b-e discovered!"

Neji slammed the table with his fist.

_Kuso, he's right! But I CAN'T lose the prinicipal!  
_  
"C-Captain?"

Neji fought to calm down. Here he was, frightening his subordinates, when he could very well be the current leader of Setsuki. He raised his head.

"Send a message to Kakashi and tell him to get over here, now. We'll send a plane for him."

"Yes, sir!" The nin saluted and rushed away.

Neji gripped the table hard, so hard that his knuckles turned white. Why, oh why hadn't he insisted that Aya give him that key? It could be lost forever, and Setsuki would have nothing to barter with! More than that, he would have lost the principal. And that meant failure.

"Kuso!" he growled, before stalking away. If he was Setsuki's commander now, he had better start acting like one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya and Gaara finally pitched camp at the foot of the cliffs. Aya looked up from their little fire and nodded at the jagged peaks.

"We'll climb those tomorrow."

Gaara didn't want to know how, he only wanted to sleep. He crawled into one of the two small tents and fell asleep instantly, worn to the bone.

Outside, Aya kept watch, her tired eyes looking for any sign of the others or any enemies that may be lurking in the desert. She toyed with a kunai, meanwhile.

_It just doesn't seem right, _she mused. _Yesterday we were miles away from these cliffs, and now, we're right on top of them! Where are the others, and how did we get so far so fast? Did the storm blow us this way?  
_  
Ignoring all her questions, Aya settled into a light catnap. She'd need all her strength tomorrow. And tomorrow would be the first test of Gaara's new abilities.


	9. Sasuke Appears

When dawn broke, Gaara climbed sleepily out of the tent. Aya was already awake, rigging and pulling lines, harnesses, and pulleys. Gaara ate a light breakfast as he watched.

"OK, nnngh! I've just finished rigging our harnesses," Aya said. She looked him over.

"I wouldn't put on your armor today, just strap it to your pack. You'll be miserable in this heat," she warned. Sure enough, the sun was already bright, promising a scorching day. Gaara shrugged off his cloak and tunic, leaving only his black suit underneath.

"So how are we doing this?"

Aya bit her lip as she tested the weight of the grapnel on the end of her greased rope.

"Just watch."

She swung it expertly, her fingers plying the rope until it hummed and throbbed in the air. With a small jump and a grunt, Aya threw the grapnel up against the cliff. Gaara heard a dull thunk up above as it connected with the rock. Aya tugged on it harshly, making sure it was secure. Then she strapped the harness around her waist and hooked it onto the rope. She ran at the cliff and leapt, landing about six feet up the wall. Her gloves found crevices to latch onto, and Aya was hanging on the cliff like a bug to the wall.

Gaara frowned. "We're climbing up?"

Aya leapt off the cliff, rappelling the short distance back down to the prince.

"Yes, master, we're going mountain climbing."

"Wonderful," Gaara murmured. "From an Academy desk to the city under the seas to a kingdom of sand to MOUNTAIN climbing…"

"Eh?" Aya was adjusting his harness.

"Oh, nothing." Gaara adjusted his pack as he squinted up at the cliffs. "First one to the top gets to choose what's for dinner!"

Aya snorted. "Like there's anything worth eating, anyway."

The challenge wore off quicker than expected. Aya and Gaara were soon sweating like mad, their bodies tiring and their minds fading. When they reached the place where the grapnel had lodged they had to anchor themselves with a kunai directly to the rock and throw the greased rope up again. It was a tedious process. Sometimes the grapnel would hang on a loose piece of rock and fall when jerked on, and they had to haul up the rope before they could try again. Sometimes it happened three times in a row, after which they had to force their exhausted arms to climb. At the halfway point, Aya called a halt, and they drank sparingly from their canteens.

At one point, Gaara missed his footing and slipped, beginning to slide down his tether. Aya, who was beneath him at the time, saw him start to fall and grabbed his hand. Gaara hung off the cliffside, anchored only by his harness and Aya's hand. She reeled him back in to the cliff face, and they continued their ascent.

It was nearly dark when they reached the top. First a hand reach up and grasped the cliff edge. Then another. Then two more. Aya swung her leg up and leapt atop the cliff face as Gaara pulled himself up. They collapsed to their knees, still harnessed to their ropes, panting for breath. Aya reached to her waist and unhooked herself, shrugging off her pack in the process. Gaara did the same.

Aya collapsed onto her stomach on the sandy ground, her braids askew. No matter how she fought to stay awake, her body overpowered her and she fell asleep. It was a matter of seconds before Gaara joined her with a groan on the sand. The two slept under the starry sky with neither guard nor fire before them. They had reached the cliffs that separated them from Suna. They had only to cross them and rappel down the other side.

Aya's eyelashes stirred and opened. She was lying on the sand…what was she doing there? The whole world was sideways…

Aya sat up with a groan, feeling her muscles ache all over. Gaara still slept beside her. Aya flopped back onto the sand, seeing the morning sun rising in the sky. How long had she and her master slept?

When Gaara awoke, Aya had reorganized and cleaned all the tools they had left in their packs. She finished coiling and stowing the last greased rope as Gaara sat up, holding his aching head.

"How are you feeling, my lord?"

Gaara groaned. "Ugh, I'll be fine, I guess."

Aya motioned at the land in front of them.

"We've only got to cross these cliffs and descend, and we'll be in your realm."

The force of it suddenly hit Gaara in the face. His realm. Suna was HIS land, it belonged to him. And the girl with the black braids beside him had spent her entire life for this moment, this time. His fingers stole towards the key, still hidden under his tunic.

Aya stood and shouldered her pack. Gaara took her cue and followed. Together, the two set out to cross the wide cliffs that made up the northern border of Suna.

"I've figured out how we ended up so near the cliffs last night," Aya said as they went along. Gaara frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah. You see, when we left Konoha, we were basically planning to make a huge U-turn in the NDZ. Instead, what we did in the storm was slide straight from the border with Konoha to the border with Suna. In other words, we cut across the median," Aya finished. Gaara laughed.

"That's one way of putting it." He shaded his eyes and looked ahead. 

"Look there! That must be where the cliffs drop off!" He waited for Aya's response.

None came.

"Aya?" he turned to his comrade. She stood still, looking up at an outcropping off to the side, shivering a little. Her fingers were stealing towards her kunai pouch. Gaara slowly followed the path that her eyes were following and nearly gasped as he saw what she did.

A young ninja stood atop the rocky crag, one hand on his hip, a chokoto sheathed across his back. His black, spiky hair waved in the wind and his dark eyes pierced them both to the bone!

Aya gasped. The ninja inclined his head slightly.

"Long time no see, Aya."

Aya gulped and took a step in front of Gaara.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?"


	10. The Power of the Sand

The nin snorted. "That's none of your business."

Aya almost broke into a smile. "You're alive, though, I can see that. And well, too!"

Why this sudden change of mood? Gaara thought. This is strange…

Sasuke remained still. "As are you."

Aya almost laughed. "But you're…I mean…you're alive!"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. And I have a mission." His eyes shot past Aya to Gaara.

"I'm afraid I really must have that key."

Aya stepped in front of Gaara once again. "What key, Sasuke? There's no key here."

"There is one. And I want it. Hand it to me now and no one gets hurt." Sasuke's voice was cold and emotionless.

Aya spread her arms in a plea of defense. "But Sasuke, surely there are more important things than the key!"

Gaara gasped as Aya cried out and fell to her knees, clutching her side. He moved his hand just in time. A kunai whirred past his hand and embedded itself in the rock behind him. Gaara looked back at Sasuke, aghast.

Aya trembled on the ground, holding her slashed side.

_How'd he move that fast? _she thought. _I never saw him move!_

Gaara was thinking the same thing. _He's fast- she never saw his hand! Where did he obtain that type of speed?!_

Sasuke frowned as Aya regained her feet.

"You'd hurt me?" she asked sadly. Then her eyes hardened. "You would hurt me. Me, you-"

"Give me the key," snarled Sasuke. He glared at Aya. She returned it with equal force.

"Never."

Aya cried out again as a weapon struck her. She gritted her teeth, letting the blood flow through her fingers. She screamed again as another pierced her shoulder. Gaara growled under his breath. Each time, Sasuke did not appear to move. Aya was on her knees, trying to stop the bleeding with her hands. She snarled at him.

"You'll have to get through me to get at the key!"

Sasuke laughed. "Get through YOU?" And then he was there, bending down to press a kunai to Aya's throat. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she was stuck on her knees, unable to stop him.

"If you get any closer…" she threatened. Sasuke laughed again.

"You mean this close?"

Aya spun around on her knees, her hand out in a futile gesture to stop him. Gaara gasped. Sasuke was right behind him, his hand on the hilt of his chokoto. Aya's hand was held out to Sasuke in a plea.

"SASUKE, NO!"

Sasuke smirked. "Too late."

Time slowed down. Gaara saw the words form on Aya's lips, her eyes wide, screaming for Sasuke to stop. He heard Sasuke's labored breathing as he pulled the chokoto from its sheath and swung it down at his neck…

And he felt the intense hatred building in him, a hatred for someone so cruel. Someone who would wound a girl who obviously knew him and had cared for him deserved no pity. His mind began to burn, a strange power began to erupt from beneath him…

There was a thud of metal on metal. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What the-"

Gaara had spun and raised his arm in defense. The sturdy Atlantean armor had withstood Sasuke's blow. The redhead and the raven-haired ninja faced each other in a moment of absolute hatred. There was some look in both their eyes, some unnamed feeling that rose in both of them that came out in their unspoken battle. Gaara wanted nothing more than to kill the man who stood before him. He felt that strange power rising from beneath him again…

Sasuke cursed as he looked down. Aya gasped. Sand was beginning to crawl up Sasuke's legs, anchoring him to the ground…

Sasuke leapt away as there was an explosion. Aya shielded her face with her arm and stared at the strange apparition.

Gaara's face was dark, his jade eyes burning with a fury unlike any other. Sand rose in twin spirals about him, shooting straight up. Sasuke and Aya watched in awe as Gaara closed his eyes and pointed his hands at Sasuke.

The sand sped from Gaara straight at Sasuke!

Sasuke dodged the sand missile, but yelled as something struck him, slicing a cut down his arm. His chokoto blocked the two that had struck him. Aya's face glared not more than a foot away from his, their blades locked in battle.

Sasuke and Aya went at it, Aya with the two blades from her sheaths, Sasuke with his one chokoto. Sasuke was getting more and more frustrated as he went. Gaara's sand would shield the black-braided warrior as he struck at her, only to part and allow her blades to strike him. Nonetheless, he remained uninjured.

Under the assault from both Gaara and Aya, Sasuke was forced to back down. Hissing, he turned to flee, but not before sending them one last warning.

"Mark my words, when this is over, I, Sasuke Uchiha, will deal with you!" His black eyes pierced Aya. "More specifically, you. You are still a threat to me."

And he was gone.

Aya stood panting, her two naked blades gleaming in the sunlight. Gaara felt the sand slide back to the ground, his power gone. Aya spun around and looked at him.

"How did you do that?!"

"I don't know." Gaara's hands were trembling as he looked at them. How had he mastered the sand so quickly?

Aya's lips moved softly. "The land shall respond to its master's call…"

The ancient legend flooded into Gaara's mind. Then Sasuke's parting words struck him in the face.

"Did he say Sasuke UCHIHA!?!?"

Aya sighed as she sheathed her blades. "Sadly, yes."

"Uchiha…" Gaara's hatred flared again as he pictured the dictator Itachi, the cruel Sasuke…

Aya sat down to treat her wounds. Gaara sat down next to her, his mind still reeling with the evils of the Uchiha.

"The Uchiha…" he spoke at last. "They must truly be a race of the cruel. Itachi, the dictator…and Sasuke…they are nothing more than tyrants." His fists clenched. "I HATE the Uchiha! And I vow that I will-"

"Save your vows for a later time," Aya said softly. Gaara stopped.

"Eh?"

"If you make a vow too rashly, you might find that you are unable to keep it," Aya said gently, while treating her wounds. "Wait until you are in more of a stable position, Lord Gaara."

Gaara rubbed his arm ruefully. "The Uchiha are cowards hiding behind power!"

Aya wound a bandage around one of her wounds. "That may be so, but save your hatred and frustration for a future time."

Gaara frowned. Aya's face was drawn. Then he remembered her exchange with Sasuke before the battle…

"Did you know him?" Gaara asked. Aya looked at him in surprise.

"Yes, I knew him…once." She looked down. "That Sasuke is not the Sasuke I once knew."

"How did you know him?" Gaara asked. Aya winced at the question.

"He was…well, let's just say…he saved my life on one occasion," she said lightly. Gaara was taken aback. That cruel, heartless man had saved his commander's life? Now this was getting even more complicated.

Aya stood up, shouldering her pack again. "Come on, Lord Gaara. We're almost there."

Gaara couldn't help but wonder why she seemed so downcast.

They made camp at the edge of the cliffs. Tomorrow they would make the descent into Suna. Looking out at the starlit desert beneath them, Gaara felt a surge of triumph. This was his home, his territory, his people. A tiny light flickered near the horizon, and Gaara wondered if that was a lone traveler, a nomadic group, a village or even a city. Whoever it was, they were his people. And he would save them from his cruel older brother, Sasori. And Sasori was allied with the Uchiha.

The next dawn, Aya and Gaara fastened their grapnels to a huge rock. Aya checked the harnesses and cursed.

"What is it?" Gaara asked. Aya held up one of the harnesses.

"It snapped. Must have happened sometime ago, look, the ends are frayed. Good thing we have another one."

She pulled out a slightly smaller harness and frowned.

"This one's lighter." She compared the two.

"I guess I'll take the lighter one."

Gaara shook his head. "You've got the heavier pack, though!"

"But I'm responsible for your safety!" Aya argued.

Gaara crossed his arms. "Give me the lighter one, Aya."

"But…"

"Just DO it, Commander!"

Aya grinned ruefully. "My title doesn't really apply here. There's no one else around to confuse me with."

Gaara shrugged. "It gets your attention."

Aya shook the harness. "Are you SURE?"

Gaara nodded. "Quite sure."

They began their quicker descent, rappelling down the cliffside. Still, it took a while.

Suddenly, Aya stopped moving, braced against the cliff. Gaara, who was above her, came down to her level.

"What is it?"

"Ssssh!" Aya's fingers were lightly clasping the rope, sensing the vibrations coming through it. Her eyes widened.

"There's a rock or something fraying my rope!"

Gaara looked up. Sure enough, far, far up the cliff, Aya's rope was stretched tight against a rocky outcropping. Any movement on her part would cut the rope even further. There was nothing to be done.

Gaara made a swift decision.

"Quick, unbuckle yourself and grab onto me!"

Aya shook her head and moved away from him. "No, your harness isn't strong enough! We'll both be killed!"

Gaara frowned. "Aya, listen! Just do it!"

Aya growled at him. "NO! Save yourself, don't worry about me!"

Gaara anchored himself to the rock. "Have you thought about what I'll do down there ALONE?"

"The rest of them'll be along soon," Aya hissed. "Just go without me, who knows? Maybe I'll make it down!"

Gaara glanced back up at the rope. There was no time…

"Aya, LISTEN! Grab onto me and unbuckle yourself!"

"We'll both be killed!!"

"Do you trust me?" Gaara asked, grabbing her wrist. Aya wouldn't look at him.

"I-"

Aya was cut off as Gaara's lips closed over her own!

Caught by surprise, she felt his hands wrap around her waist. Her arm, traitor that it was, twisted around his neck.

"Do you trust me?" Gaara repeated. Aya stared into his eyes, her own full of confusion, fright, and excitement.

She flinched as she felt Gaara's hands moving at her waist; however, he was only unbuckling her harness. Her arm around his neck tightened as he pulled her away from her rope. At the very next second, it fell to the ground below.

Gaara let himself down slowly with one arm, his other holding Aya secure. When they reached the ground, they stood there gazing at one another's faces for another minute. Then Aya broke herself free from his grip.

"Let's go," she murmured. "Burn that rope so HE can't follow us down here."

Gaara struck a match and lit the greased rope. A streak of flame shot up to the top of the cliff. The two looked about them at the dusty lands of Suna.

"I'm here," Gaara whispered, his throat suddenly dry. "I'm home."

Aya held up a compass she had found in their supplies. "We need to head south, now. Let's see if we can find a town."

They traveled for the rest of the day in silence. Every now and then, Gaara snuck a glance at his stoic companion. She bore her hunger steadily. They had both eaten the last of their rations earlier that morning.

Suddenly, Aya pointed ahead.

"Is it just me, or is that an oasis?"

The two hurried on, eager to catch the dark patch on the horizon.

Sure enough, it was no desert mirage. A spring bubbled out of the ground, feeding several trees and a considerable bit of other light foliage. It was almost like the forests of Konoha, Gaara mused. As they reached the spring, Aya flung herself face first into the water, gulping down the lifegiving liquid. Gaara did likewise. The little spring gurgled merrily as it saw its visitors.

Her thirst quenched, Aya wiped her mouth and dug in her pack.

"Let's set up camp."

Again, the two worked in utter silence. Dinner consisted of the fruits and nuts they scavenged from the surrounding greenery.

After dinner, Aya sat with her back against a tree, gazing into the fire. Gaara sat across from her, his eyes focused on the kunai he was sharpening. His armor lay in the dust, coated with a layer of grime.

Finally, Aya spoke.

"What happened earlier today never happened."

"…" Gaara looked up and across the flames at her.

"It never happened," Aya repeated. Gaara shifted his weight.

"Why should we deny that it happened?"

Aya lifted her eyes to look at him. "I am your guardian. I am to protect you, to put your welfare above mine, and to die for you if need be. I don't hear anything else in those three principles."

"And yet you felt it." There was no anger in Gaara's voice, only coolness as he expressed the facts. "I could feel it in you."

Aya stared at him. "How could you know what I feel?"

Gaara looked at her steadily. "Because I feel the same way."

And then he was there, without ever knowing how he got there.

And he was kissing her like he never wanted to stop.

And she was kissing him back.

She was still sitting with her back to the tree. His hand was on the bark, next to her head, his other hand braced against the ground. Her arm was around his neck, holding him there.

Gaara broke free after a minute to catch his breath. Her face gazed back at him in a daze as she whispered.

"Don't stop…_please_…don't stop…"

He caught her again. All rank forgotten, all protocol brushed aside, they kissed again and again.

Finally, as Aya was sliding down the trunk from weariness, Gaara broke free. He patted her shoulder.

"Go get some sleep. You look exhausted. I'll keep watch tonight."

He brushed his lips across her forehead, holding her tight. She clasped him in her arms before letting go and drifting into the tent. Moments later, Gaara heard Aya's light breathing as she settled into sleep.

A sweet, light darkness fell across the tiny camp, and the stars smiled down on the two.


	11. We MUST Forget!

"Is she awake?"

"No, let her sleep. It was difficult enough to get over the cliffs by ourselves."

"How long did it take you to cross them, my lord?"

"Only a few days."

Aya's eyes slowly opened, her body curled in the blanket under the tent. There were voices outside, talking about her, and one of them was 'my lord'. What was going on?

Aya quickly dressed and flung open the tent flap. Gaara and Yuuki turned and gasped as she came, completely awake, out of the tent. Today, Aya had a surprise- she, too, was wearing a full suit of Atlantean battle armor.

"What…where'd you…" Gaara spluttered. Aya brushed past him calmly.

"I can't reveal ALL my secrets, my lord," she said quietly. Gaara flinched as he caught the double meaning, but Aya went serenely on, stopping before Megumi and Lee.

"Where were you?"

Lee bowed. "After the storm in which you were lost, Commander Aya, we thought it best to press on. We crossed the cliffs yesterday and headed for this oasis. Lord Gaara will testify that we arrived last night."

Aya's eyebrow flickered, but she said nothing. Gaara came up to stand behind her, but she moved away.

"I'm going to get something to eat. You brought food, right?"

Lee pointed at a pack.

"It's all in there, Commander."

Gaara followed her over to the food. Aya did not hand him one, she made no sign that she acknowledged his presence. It felt strange, seeing her wearing that armor with the flowing black cloak over it. She still wouldn't acknowledge his presence. Gaara reached out a hand to lay it on her shoulder.

"Aya…"

Aya spun around, knocking his hand away. Her cold black eyes fixed him.

"We must forget, Gaara. We MUST forget. YOU must forget. We are prince and loyal bodyguard, nothing more."

Gaara frowned. Why was she so concerned about making sure that he forgot? This was definitely not the Aya who had begged him not to stop kissing her last night.

"Aya, what…"

"It is a weakness that an enemy can exploit," Aya said firmly. "What about Sasuke? Do you want him wedging that chokoto of his into the crack that we've made?"

Gaara's eyes flared. The Uchiha again…

Aya looked at him sadly. She had reawoken that hatred of the Uchiha, but there was nothing to be done.

"I thought not," she murmured, turning to leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was sitting in his tent, his eyes redrimmed and crusted. He had not slept for several days, keeping his body moving, searching for his commander and prince. He went to the transmissions tent, hoping that maybe, this time, the message would come.

The man on duty picked up a signal. Neji leapt behind him.

"Pick it up!"

The man obeyed. "Sir, it's a signal from the northern strike force."

"Well? What do they say?" Neji demanded.

The man read the signal, and grinned.

"Sir, they've found the Commander and the Prince!"

The whole camp burst into cheers. Neji laughed for the first time in days. They were alive and whole, and that was all that mattered. The principal was safe again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C-c-ommander?"

"Yes, what is it, Hinata?" Aya was examining a map of Suna. Hinata shuffled in the tent flap, a little nervous.

"Um, I…just wanted…um, to say…I'm sorry…about the storm…"

Aya sighed and turned to Hinata. "That wasn't your fault, Hinata-san, it was nobody's fault. Don't feel bad about it."

Hinata turned to leave, relief stamped all over her features. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Chosen Ten began their journey deeper into Suna, looking for a village in which to begin to spread their news. They did better than that- they found a city.

Gorokyoun City was heavily populated, but not very active. The businesses were subdued, the people quiet. As the Chosen Ten entered, they felt the overwhelming silence that surrounded the city. Gaara almost shivered. Was this what he was ruling over?

Aya took charge and strode to the nearest bar. The few passersby watched in interest as she broke down the door with one smash of her boot. Inside the gloomy, run-down building sat a number of men of varying ages. They stared at her through dulled eyes.

Gaara gasped as Aya pushed him forward into the dim bar. 

"Well?" she hissed. "They're yours!"

Gaara looked uneasily about. These men looked dangerous.

Then Aya climbed up onto a wooden box. Her voice carried in the dim room.

"People of Suna! Behold, your prince! Lord Gaara has returned!"

There was a murmur that shot around the room. One old man leaned across the bar.

"Prince Gaara? I remember you. They sent you away when you was a baby." He opened the bar and came from behind the counter, wringing his hands in his filthy apron.

"Welcome home, sir, welcome home."

Aya's eyes flashed as she remained atop the box. "He needs an army to end the reign of Sasori the usurper. Who's for us, Suna?"

There was a louder mutter, but no one stood up. Then one young man came forward, his blond hair bleached white by the Sunese sun.

"I'll fight to free our land. I hate Sasori and the cruel things he's done to our land. He assassinated our old king!"

There was a roar of consent. Aya nodded.

"Then are you with us?"

The blond-haired man turned to her. "I'll go. I'd do anything to end the assassin's reign."

Slowly, bit by bit, the entire city awakened from that bar. The Chosen Ten swept the streets, spreading the message of Gaara's return. More and more people followed him, crowding into the main square to take a look at the prince who had disappeared for so long.

"Prince Gaara is marching to Suna!" Aya cried over the roars of the people of the city. "He will take back the throne and open the treasure! He is the rightful prince: he bears the key to Suna's treasure!"

Gaara held the hourglass aloft. The people cheered.

Less than a day later, the Chosen Ten had the best men of seven villages and towns in their wake, following their new leader. Everywhere they went, Aya held Gaara up as the savior of Suna, and everyone agreed. Death was better than continuing to serve Sasori. Setsuki was gaining ground, and, for the first time in years, their dream looked within reach.


	12. Akatsuki's Plan

Black cloaks with red clouds swirled in the dim light. Somewhere in the stifling stillness, a bell tinkled. Its sound was quickly muffled. 

"So, they think they can conquer us?" a voice hissed in the darkness. Another sniffed.

"Hnn. One is my brother. A fool, he."

"I have a sister in the mix, too," another said softly. "How much we must be hated for our own family to hunt our blood."

"What are we to do?" a fourth growled. "They grow stronger by the day. Any longer and we may be overrun."

"My fortress is stronger." One of those who had spoken earlier spoke again.

"True, Itachi," another breathed. "But they will only come for us when they are finished here."

"So what are we to do?"

"We are still stronger than they. We can send the choicest of our men- assassinate them before they take another step."

"But they killed Kisame, yeah!"

"That was a while ago. And the man who killed him is dead." Someone stirred in the airless room. The bell tinkled again.

"Sai is dead. Setsuki was very nearly destroyed."

"What about the activity on my western border?" someone demanded.

"Relax, Sasori. You have been a member of Akatsuki for a while, ne? Then trust us. We will defend you, and Itachi too. These upstarts from Konoha are no match for us."

"I hear one's from Atlantis." A new voice spoke.

"Aye, and trained by their queen, too, yeah."

Itachi snorted. "Who, that girl who's ruled Atlantis? She's weak, rudimentary. Any pupil of hers will be the same."

"No, there are two of her pupils in the mix," someone said softly. "And one is a Juunishi. It gets dangerous with one of those around."

"Juunishi, Juunishi, yeah," someone scoffed. "What's so fantastic about a Juunishi, eh?"

"They are persons of steel," another said. "Their bodies are almost impossible to destroy, they never give up. Their weapons are lasers and swords to be feared. The Juunishi are a formidable, though nearly extinct, race."

"Well then, we shall make sure that they become extinct, yeah!"

"Fine then, Deidara," Itachi said, "You can take on the Juunishi, if you're so eager. The rest of us will escape."

"Hnn, sure, scaredy-cat, yeah," Deidara taunted. "They stand no chance against me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya sat by the campfire, looking over her map. They had marched many miles into Suna, and were nearly ready to send the signal to the western Setsuki forces. Around her came the many sounds of a busy warrior's camp. Thousands of Sunese men had volunteered to rid the land of Sasori. The army was formed.

Gaara came over to her side and examined the map over her shoulder. After a moment, he spoke.

"You've done well, Commander. You've made me an army."

Aya kept her eyes on the map. "Don't thank me. Thank Setsuki."

Gaara's eyes caught the polished shine of her silver-colored armor. "Are we ready to bring the rest of Setsuki in?"

Aya nodded. "We can send the signal at your discretion, my lord."

"Heheheheh…"

Gaara jumped. "What was that?"

Aya leapt up. "No…we've been infiltrated!" She turned to the nearest guard.

"Quickly, alert the men! We've been…"

The man rolled over, a dagger stuck deep in his back!

Aya gasped, spinning around in a circle. The guards she'd posted nearby were either dead or creeping toward her, laughing. Gaara took a stand back-to-back with her.

"What's going on?"

Aya growled. "Give me a second, I've got to figure this out."

"Heheheheheh," the voice laughed again. "I'm afraid you don't have a second. You're down to the last minutes of your life."

Aya gasped as a man stepped out from the shadow of a tent, his black cloak flowing behind him.

"Akatsuki…" her eyes narrowed. "I should have known you wouldn't let us go this easily."

The man laughed. "You must be the Juunishi, yeah!"

Aya gasped. "You know I'm a Juunishi!?!?"

Gaara jumped. 'You're a Juunishi!?!?"

Aya nodded miserably. "Yep. And he knows it. This is not looking good."

"It never was, yeah," the blond man snorted. Aya's eyes sparked as she remembered his name, finally.

"Hello, Deidara. I never thought we'd meet again."

Deidara laughed. "Have we ever met?"

Aya pondered. "Not really, but when you're on opposite ends of a blade, it does tend to confuse you."

"Then why don't I clarify things?" Deidara chuckled. "You're surrounded in the middle of your own camp by Akatsuki, the two of you, the prince and the commander. And you're about to DIE!"


	13. Steel Thunder Dragon! Aya's Secret

_PROTECT THE PRINCIPAL!_

The refrain echoed over and over in Aya's mind. How could she protect Gaara in this situation?

"Here," she murmured, drawing her chokoto and passing him both of them. Gaara took them, but frowned.

"Won't you need them?"

Aya smirked. "He knows I'm a Juunishi. I'll battle him the Juunishi way." She drew a familiar-looking handle. Gaara recognized it from a while back.

"That's the…!"

"The Juunblade that Kisame stole," Aya confirmed, turning on the weapon. With a hum, the blood-red blade slid out. Aya took up a warrior's stance against Deidara, Gaara held the chokoto as sword and shield before him, summoning Siena's training and the strange power in the sand. Aya felt the sand begin to whirl around their feet and smiled. Deidara looked a little unnerved. Aya laughed tauntingly.

"Weren't you going to kill us?"

Gaara's sand blasted away the first wave of Akatsuki's minions, his chokotos took the lives of two more. Aya focused on Deidara, he was the real threat here. He laughed and rolled something at her. Aya gasped as she recognized it.

Deidara had just rolled a bomb at her!

"LORD GAARA!" Gaara jumped as Aya threw herself at him, knocking him backwards, away from the explosion. He picked himself up as Aya got off him, looking at the cloud the bomb had sent up.

"Are you alright, my lord?"

"I'm fine, commander. Where's Deidara?"

"Heheheheh…"

"THERE!"

The commander and prince rolled away again as another of Deidara's bombs rolled at them and exploded. Aya coughed in the smoke.

"Are you OK?" Gaara asked, worried. Aya growled.

"I'm fine. Stay here, I'm going to find him."

"No need," Deidara laughed. "I'm here."

Gaara turned in surprise, but Aya was prepared. She spun and threw her fist at Deidara! 

Gaara missed the impact, but he heard Deidara scream. Aya leapt backwards, blowing on her fist. Maybe it was Gaara's imagination, but he thought he saw it smoking.

"Alright, my lord, we need to get some reinforcements!" Aya yelled.

"We need a signal flare!" Gaara cried through the smoke. Aya nodded.

"I'll do it!"

Her fingers flashed in a series of handsigns, her Juunblade hanging from her belt for the moment. Gaara frowned. What was Aya doing?

"KATON: PHOENIX FLARE NO JUTSU!" A number of fireballs shot up through the smoke and sand from the bombs and burst like fireworks above the melee.

"How did you do that?" Gaara yelled. Aya grabbed his hand.

"That's not important! Let's go!" she yelled. She drew her Juunblade and looked around them.

Gaara's sand suddenly enveloped them in a cocoon as a bomb went off right under their feet. Aya cursed.

"He's fooling us in the smoke!"

Then Deidara appeared. Gaara noticed that his left sleeve looked charred, as if something fiery had struck it. He was angry now.

"You'll pay for this, Juunishi!" he yelled. Aya noticed the black shapes rising behind him.

"Oh, no! He's got more men!"

Sure enough, Akatsuki agents were surrounding Gaara and Aya once again. Then a cry sounded from the right.

"SETSUKI!"

Aya turned as several black-clad Setsuki agents appeared and flung themselves into the battle. Tents were aflame now, adding more confusion to the mess. Gaara hacked away at his opponent without really knowing who he was fighting. Then Aya was there, breaking the lines apart, blood flowing from a dozen wounds on her real body, her steel limbs showing through the gashes in her arms…

"FIGHT BACK!" she roared. "FIGHT FOR FREEDOM, SETSUKI!"

Gaara watched in awe as she blocked the axe swing of one of Akatsuki's henchmen and swung her Juunblade at him. Juunishi and axeblade parried, searching for an opening. Blood ran into her eyes, obscuring the phenomenon occurring there.

Gaara turned to see Deidara thundering down on him, teeth bared, ready to kill. But in an instant, a blur ran between him and the blonde. Aya was there, her face dark, her body ready to take any blow to defend Gaara.

Deidara spotted her and threw another one of his clay bombs. Aya knocked it to the side with a blow of her steel arm. It exploded and went up in flames. Aya growled. Gaara saw something familiar in her eyes…something he had only seen once before. Only once, when he had felt the blast of hatred coming so strongly from her. It was the blood-red eye with the three tamoe in it!

Deidara drew a sword and went at it. He and Aya blocked, hacked, twisted, and parried. In frustration, Deidara formed a clay shield. Aya knocked his sword hand aside and brought her Juunblade down hard on the shield. It did not even crack under her blow.

"ATARNY'IT!" Gaara winced. He knew a bit of Atlantean, and that was pretty bad.

Aya let her Juunblade drop and clapped her hands together, shutting her eyes. A wind stirred her hair, which had come free of its braids. Her eyes snapped open.

"CHIDORI!"

Deidara's eyes opened wide as he recognized the signature jutsu. Everyone else, though, remained in the dark. Only an Akatsuki would recognize that.

Aya's blazing hand smashed straight through the clay shield, shattering it to pieces. Deidara raised his arm to protect his face, and that was his last mistake. Aya's other hand came up.

"KATON: FLAME SWORD NO JUTSU!"

Deidara screamed as Aya's fist, glowing with flame, punched right through him! The Akatsuki hung off of her fist. With one smooth motion, Aya brought up her leg and kicked him backwards. Deidara flew back, back into the grasp of another person. Aya panted for breath as she saw the new man wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

Kakazu let Deidara's body fall, laughing.

"That was good. But can your fire compete with my water?"

Aya picked up her Juunblade, but knew she was running low. And Gaara was still behind her, his sand protecting him. But who knew how long he could hold out? They needed to get the principal out of here so they could destroy the Akatsuki safely!

"MEGUMI! YUUKI!" Aya roared. In an instant, the two were at her side. Aya hooked her deactivated Juunblade onto her belt again and held out her hands.

"The scroll, Megumi!"

Yuuki gasped. "No, Aya, not that jutsu! You'll DIE!"

Aya looked at her, blood streaming into her eye, and growled. "The principal is in danger! Nothing is worth my life now!"

Megumi placed a scroll in Aya's hand, while Yuuki clapped her hands together. Aya opened the seal on the scroll and began to wind it about her body. Gaara watched in awe as the kanji-covered parchment wound about his commander. Meanwhile, Megumi was drawing hurried seal lines in the sand. Yuuki's hair began to stir and a crackling filled the air. Megumi and Yuuki formed several handsigns and nodded.

"TRANSFORMATION: STEEL THUNDER DRAGON!" They smashed their hands into the seal, causing it to turn blindingly white. The scrolls around Aya turned white as the power seeped through them.

There was an explosion, a roar…

And a huge dragon rose above the Setsuki camp on steel scales!!

The dragon roared and blasted fire from its nostrils. Megumi turned to Gaara.

"Hurry, your Highness, mount her!"

"Mount THAT THING?!!?" Gaara cried. Yuuki slew an enemy and turned to Gaara.

"It's AYA! HURRY!"

Gaara suddenly felt the dragon's breath hot on his neck. He turned and yelped as its huge fangs connected in his tunic. The dragon twisted backwards and threw him. Gaara landed heavily behind the beast's ear. The dragon's huge, red eye was right below him, with three huge black comma shapes in each of them. Below them, Kakazu gasped. The dragon had a power he'd only seen once before: the Sharingan!

The dragon-that-was-Aya turned and bellowed, its war cry echoing off the desert floor. Gaara, high atop its head, closed his eyes and gripped her ear, holding on for dear life. Those fighting below paused. Those from Suna gasped.

"The legend!" cried one.

"What legend?" Yuuki asked. Tsume turned to her.

" 'He who rides the dragon will be the greatest of us yet.'"

The dragon's huge wings unfurled and it rolled into the sky. Kakazu cursed and called to the third Akatsuki member there.

"Hidan, we can't let them get away!"

The man in the black cloak with red clouds left off his killing spree and turned to Kakazu.

"Well then, let's follow them! Deidara left his clay bird here."

They mounted the clay creature and took off after the writhing dragon.

Gaara felt the wind rushing past his face as the dragon beneath him undulated through the sky. It was an amazing feeling, riding one of the legendary creatures. And yet, it was strange. He would never have guessed that Aya had such a close affiliation with fire! She could use fire jutsu, transform into a fire creature…

What's going on? Or is this just another SECRET? his mind asked him.

The dragon looked exhausted, its strength spent. It banked and came to rest in a little hollow. Gaara tumbled from behind its ear and thudded to the soft, sandy ground. The dragon transformed into Aya, who was on her hands and knees, gasping for breath.

A sudden screech made them look up. Aya's hand shakily went towards her Juunblade and closed on the handle, but she lacked the strength to pull it out. Hidan and Kakazu leapt off Deidara's bird in triumph. There was one of them for each of the others, and the dragon girl wouldn't last long, anyway. They were cornered.

Aya suddenly coughed. Her arms shook with the effort of keeping herself steady as she murmured.

"I'm sorry, your highness…you're on…your own…"

Her eyes rolled back into her head as Aya keeled over. The Juunblade rolled from her loose hand. Gaara knelt by her side, frantic.

"No…no…"

Kakazu and Hidan entered the little hollow.

Gaara turned to face them, his eyes red with wrath. The sand began to flow and rise around him, the Juunblade Aya had dropped glowing red in his hand. Kakazu and Hidan gulped.

Gaara's arms pointed at them. Words came unbidden from his mouth.

"Sabaku Kyu!"

Kakazu choked as the sand engulfed his body. Gaara's fist clenched shut.

"SABAKU SOSO!"

The sands turned red.

"Heheheh...nice."

Gaara turned around to see Hidan standing next to Aya's unconscious body. His fists clenched as he growled.

"Get away from her."

"Or what?" Hidan asked jovially. "Wish you'd do that implosion thing to me. It would please Jashin no end!"

He held a kunai to Aya's throat. "Oh, well, guess this will have to do as a sacrifice."

Gaara's sand slammed Hidan back into the rocky wall behind him. As Hidan groaned, the sand curled back and lifted Aya away from Hidan and behind Gaara once more. Gaara knelt and plunged his hands onto the ground.

"Ryusa Bakuryu!"

Hidan spluttered as sand cascaded from above his head, flowing around and over his body. Gaara nodded. Time to finish it. He spoke the final words.

"SABAKU TAISO!"

Hidan died without a sound. Gaara stood up, panting.

"Quick, the dragon went down here!"

"This way!"

Gaara turned and blocked the first two with his sand. They cried out as they hit the solid wall.

"Your Highness, it's us!" Yuuki called desperately. The mad light died from Gaara's eyes. The sand suddenly dropped to the ground, and Gaara fell with it.

"LORD GAARA!"

Setsuki poured into the hollow. Yuuki, Megumi, and Hinata knelt over the prostrate Aya.

"She's nearly dead," Megumi pronounced. "That Steel Thunder Dragon jutsu almost killed her."

"She saved Gaara, though," Yuuki reminded her. "After the dragon left, we were able to weed out the rest of Akatsuki, though we missed these two."

She pointed at the remains of Kakazu and Hidan.

Hinata quietly made a few handsigns and placed her palms over Aya's chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Ssh," Megumi reprimanded her friend. "She's healing the commander!"

A little ways away, Tsume and Lee had gotten Gaara onto a bier.

"He's only exhausted," Tsume announced. "Battle fatigue, that's what it is."

Gaara stirred on the stretcher. Lee frowned.

"Let's get him back to camp."

Hinata had finished ministering to Aya. Aya sat up and drank a little water. Then, with her arms around Yuuki and Megumi's shoulders, she managed to hobble back to camp on her own two feet. Shortly after, she collapsed into a deep sleep.

Setsuki withheld the signal to the west, waiting for their commander and prince to revive from their first confrontation with Akatsuki.


	14. Take Her By Force

Gaara awoke in a matter of hours. His blurry eyes took in a number of people sitting around his bed. A brown long head of hair with white eyes…a silver haired man with his Setsuki band covering his left eye…and a dark-eyed, beautiful girl sitting just to his right.

"Lord Gaara?"

Gaara's eyes came into and out of focus.

"Lord Gaara?" Aya repeated. "All of Setsuki have gathered together. The time is right to take Suna."

Gaara strained to sit up. Then he realized something- he wasn't wearing a shirt. Instead, thick white bandages covered his torso. He wore pants unlike any he'd ever seen. They were black and billowy, with a brilliant red sash and gold tassel as a belt[ a/n: think Russian.

"Sunese garb," Kakashi explained as Gaara frowned in confusion. "Your armor was cutting into your legs, so we put you in something more comfortable."

"You took a nasty hit, Lord Gaara," Aya added. "When Deidara's bomb went off right under our feet, it broke a number of your ribs. Hinata set them."

Gaara groaned as he felt them scrape painfully inside.

"How long have I been out?"

"Not long," Aya said. "But long enough that the rest of Setsuki managed to reach us, under Neji's command."

Then Gaara noticed Neji's eyes. They were the only ones not fixed on him in concern. Instead, they were watching Aya steadily. What was Neji thinking, staring at his Aya?

_YOUR Aya?_ his brain reminded him.

_We DID make out with her once already, _Gaara reminded his inner self.

_That's your preppy side speaking,_ his inner reprimanded. _You mean to say that you're in love with her, right?_

_Nah, nothing like that…love is for old people…_

_Be honest, Gaara, you idiot,_ his inner scolded. _She's pretty, she's talented, and you owe her your life._

_She's bound to serve me. Doesn't that make her mine?_

_Her body and skills, but not her heart. You have to WIN that, you can't take it by force._

_Whoa, weird implications there,_ Gaara checked himself.

"Lord Gaara?" He came back with a jolt to real life. Aya had left the tent, and only Kakashi and Hinata waited over him. Neji, Gaara presumed, had followed Aya out of the tent. His mind spun a strange story in his head, the product of his jealous imaginings.

What if Neji and Aya had gone to another, private place to go over the plans to invade Suna? And as Aya so innocently gazed over the maps with her beautiful dark eyes, Neji laid his hand over hers…and then his lips over hers…and the maps lay forgotten on the floor as his commander and second voiced their love for each other…

The thought so aggravated Gaara that he threw off the covers and nearly leapt out of bed. His ribs and Kakashi's strong arms prevented him. Gaara sank back down, cursing in his mind.

"Where is the commander?"

"S-she went to g-get some food-d," Hinata stammered. "She h-asn't ea-ten f-for eight-t hours."

She'd be fine in the mess tent, even if Neji was trailing after her. Gaara relaxed. Then he stiffened. What if she finished eating…

He had to keep his eyes on her all the time. That was it.

"Bring her here when she has finished," he ordered. Kakashi frowned.

"She needs to rest, your Highness, she took quite a beating, holding off three Akatsuki at once…"

"I said BRING HER HERE!" Gaara roared. "Neji may attend to her other duties about the camp, I don't need him."

Kakashi was confused, but gave orders to a guard standing outside the tent. Hinata changed the dressing and bandages on Gaara's ribs and left. Kakashi sat vigil with the dozing Gaara until Aya's black head poked its way into the tent.

"Yes, Lord Gaara?"

"Ah, Commander Aya. Come in, sit down." Gaara tried to keep his voice lighter than normal, but it cracked halfway through. Aya nodded at Kakashi in dismissal. As the silver-haired man left, she drew up a chair to Gaara's bedside.

"My Lord, I have the plans for the capture of Suna here. Would you like to examine them?"

"No, not now…"

Aya was puzzled. "Then why did you summon me, Lord Gaara?"

Gaara shut his eyes, choosing to ignore the question. He still felt Aya's dark gaze on him, even though he couldn't see her.

"Are your wounds paining you, my lord? Should I send for the nurse?"

"No." Gaara's eyes snapped open. "You are nurse enough. Come, Aya. While away the hours I am stuck here in bed, waiting until I am sufficiently healed."

Aya snorted in disbelief. "You called me to be your entertainer?!"

"I am lonely…so lonely…" Gaara murmured. Aya began to look uncomfortable.

"My Lord, I have other duties to attend to about the camp. There is the issue of the men who are pouring in even now, and then I must split our forces, appoint commanders…"

She gasped as Gaara's strong arm pulled her down to his level.

"I command you to stay here."

Aya gulped. "Yes, Master…"

"Tell me," Gaara asked, leaning closer. "Do you feel any attraction…even the slightest…"

Aya's face was so close…

"…smallest attraction to me?" Gaara's lips brushed hers as he spoke the words softly.

Aya's breath rattled in her throat. This was not the Gaara she knew.

"Lord Gaara, please," she begged.

But Gaara only came in closer, like a hawk that has spotted its prey.

And he yelled, thrown back to his pillow, nursing his hand, which was now singed. Before him, Aya knocked her chair backwards and fled out the tent flap like an escaping bird.

_SHE BURNED ME!_

_She must have been desperate to get away… _

Aya staggered from his tent, running through the mazes of the camp. Several men saw her and tried to stop her.

"Commander Aya!"

She knocked them aside and ran on. Neji came out of a tent to her left and stopped in surprise.

"Commander!" He reached out and grabbed her hand. Aya thrust him aside with all her strength and fled. Neji froze, wondering why she was fleeing. He noted the direction she had come from. Then he took off after her.

Aya's legs, still weary from her battle with Akatsuki, could not carry her far. She collapsed in a small stream that was not far from the Setsuki camp. Neji found her there, her cheek barely out of the tiny trickle, her clothes soaked from the tricklet.

"Commander?" he murmured. Aya's body heard him, she registered his presence, but she did not have the strength to get up. Neji gasped as he saw a ribbon of red downstream from her. A wound had reopened somewhere.

Kakashi was taking supper to Gaara when Neji came into camp holding Aya bridal style. A strip torn from his cloak was wound about her side, staunching the blood from the reopened wound. Kakashi nearly dropped his load.

"What happened?!!?"

"She tried to flee," Neji said bitterly. "She was running from the Lord Gaara's tent. Whatever it was, she's reopened her wound. Where's Hinata?"

Kakashi ducked into Gaara's tent with the meal. The young man was apparently sleeping, his eyes closed, his head tipped to one side. Kakashi laid the tray on the table next to the bed and would have tiptoed out, except that Neji burst in after him.

"Your Highness!"

Gaara awoke with a start.

"What, what is it?" His eyes narrowed as he saw Neji.

"It's Commander Aya, sir!"

"WHAT?!" Gaara roared. "What happened?!"

"She fled the camp, sir," Neji reported. "I followed her. She collapsed not far from here, doubtless to her wounds. One of them has reopened, sir, and Hinata tells me that it is a critical one."

Kakashi's eyes flicked from Neji to Gaara back to Neji. Gaara's face was impassive as his mind fought with itself.

_You see? Nothing GOOD came from trying to win her THAT way! She hurt herself again!_

_Shut up. It wasn't my fault she freaked out! I thought she LIKED me kissing her!_

_You obviously disturbed her. Enough to make her try to run away from you._

_JUST SHUT UP! What am I going to do? What will I say to her?_

_That's your problem, not mine._

_But you're ME!_

_That aside, what are you planning to do? You need her for that Suna invasion!_

"Hnn." Gaara finally spoke. "We will just have to wait until she heals."

Kakashi bowed. "I'll tell the men to hold, my lord." He ducked out of the tent, leaving Neji and Gaara. Neji's eyes were narrowed.

"You wouldn't happen to know WHY she ran away, would you, Lieutenant?" Gaara asked nonchalantly. Neji straightened.

"No, sir. All I know is that she was running from this tent, sir." His words were simple, but his eyes told his real suspicions.

Gaara frowned. "Perhaps Commander Aya was simply in a hurry to be somewhere and lost her sense of direction?"

"Perhaps she was in a hurry to get AWAY from something else, my lord," Neji said quietly. The air in the tent was stifling. Gaara nodded.

"Dismissed, Lieutenant!"

Neji bowed and left the tent. Gaara's mind resumed its debate.

_Kuso! It's my fault Aya's hurt! And Neji knows!_

_You could demote him or something._

_Yeah, but Aya values him as a commander. And, to be honest, he IS good at what he does._

_But he gets on my nerves SOO much! Looking at MY Aya that way!_

_Hey, isn't this how the whole thing happened in the first place?_

_Oh well, at least I have more time to heal before we charge Suna. But that cursed Sasori gets more powerful by the day!_

_Why don't you just figure out how you really feel about Aya and then tell her?_

_She's going to be frightened of me from now on, after what I did._

_But it felt good, didn't it?_

_To me, maybe. But obviously not to her._

_Oh well, give it up and get some sleep._

_Just don't dream about kissing her. That would be bizarre._

When Hinata timidly entered the tent to check up on the prince of Suna, Gaara was fast asleep. And what he was dreaming about was anyone's guess. She monitored his pulse and nodded. He was fine.

It was the Commander she was worried about.


	15. Storming Suna

Aya had come awake in the wee hours of the night, but she lay silent on the pallet, careful not to wake Hinata, whose light breath indicated that she was still sleeping. Through the slightly ajar tent flap, Aya could see a few of the stars. Her mind raced with what had happened earlier that day.

Had Gaara really tried to kiss her…again?

_No,_ Aya's mind declared. _Stay away from that. Your duty is to protect him!_

_But I attacked him. I attacked my own principal! I burned him in my desperation!_

_Yes, your desperation. Don't forget, he was really out of his place,_ her inner conscience warned. Aya shook her head softly.

"I attacked him," she murmured into the stillness. "I hurt my own principal."

Suddenly she sat up as the stars outside were blocked off by some black shape. Then she sighed in relief. Neji ducked into the tent, his white eyes gleaming in the moonlight. She put a finger to her lips and pointed at the sleeping Hinata. Neji nodded and quietly sat on the ground beside her.

"Commander…" he murmured. Aya turned her dark eyes to him.

"What is it, Neji," she asked softly. Neji inched a little closer.

"What were you running from earlier today?"

Aya looked away. Neji took her hand.

"Aya, this is serious! Someone has hurt you! Who was it?"

Aya shook her head. "I'm sure he will never do it again."

"He?!?"

Aya bit her lip, knowing that she'd said too much. Neji's brow furrowed.

_So it WAS him!_

"Aya, please, if you say the word…"

"You'll what?" Aya asked softly, sadly, almost in amusement. "Kill him? Threaten him?" She shook his hand off. "I am Setsuki. I can fend for myself."

Neji tilted her head back, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Aya, I WILL protect you if he tries it again. Just tell me, please!"

Aya jerked her chin out from his fingers. "No. I am his guardian, Neji, I do not need one of my own."

Neji sighed. "Alright, Commander. My best wishes. Heal swiftly- we'll need you to take Suna."

Aya smiled grimly. "I can't wait."

Neji turned in the tent flap. "Nor can I."

And he was gone.

The next morning, Hinata changed the dressing on Aya's open wound and led her on a short walk about the camp to get her exercise. Aya graciously took the wellwishes for her good health, never betraying her inner confusion. She did not go near Gaara's tent all day.

In a short while, Gaara's ribs were completely healed. Aya's injuries were not slow in following. Soon, both were completely healed, yet neither had seen the other in all that time.

Gaara's mind still guiltily tormented him. But Aya was his Commander, it couldn't be helped. One day, he turned to Kakashi.

"Summon the Commander and tell her to bring her plans. We will begin our invasion tonight."

Aya arrived at his tent in short order, brisk and businesslike. Neither she nor Gaara betrayed any feelings about their last exchange. It was all but forgotten as Aya spread the maps out.

"We will surround the city and storm her street by street." She mapped out the plan for Gaara to understand. He nodded.

"Then we begin tonight!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not long after dark, Suna glowed across the desert, her buildings going up in flames. Setsuki agents in black stalked the streets along with her enraged citizens, hunting down the last of Akatsuki's men.

Inside the fortress, which was the heart of city, Aya thrust down a door with her boot and waited for an enemy to leap at her. There were none. Neji came up behind her, panting slightly from his run.

"There aren't any in the west wing, either!"

Gaara, behind Aya, frowned. "Strange. Where is my brother and his men?"

Aya peered into the room she had opened. "This looks like the throne room. Strange, you'd think they'd make a stand HERE. But there's absolutely no one!"

Gaara entered the dark, huge hall. "Then we have taken Suna without a fight."

"But there were Akatsuki agents on the streets!" Kakashi protested. He had come up to join them, too.

"Those must have been a diversion," Aya mused. "We haven't met a single true Akatsuki member."

"Or so you think," a voice hissed from the darkness. Kakashi, Neji, and Aya immediately leapt into action, forming a circle about Gaara.

"Who's there?" Aya called into the dark shadows at the edge of the huge room. A figure in a black cape with red clouds printed on it stepped from the shadows.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Be careful, you two. It looks like Sasori hasn't really left, after all."

The figure threw off its Akatsuki cloak to reveal a huge, armored shell with a jointed tail. Gaara gasped in horror.

A huge armored beetle-like creature sat hunched on the stairs, its eyes glowing red!

"Well, brother? Come on!" the apparition rasped. "Surely you aren't afraid?"

With a roar, Gaara suddenly leapt over the group and charged right for the beast.

"NO, LORD GAARA!" Aya screamed. With a yell, Neji started after Gaara, along with Kakashi.

Gaara leapt at the shell, but the beast skittered out of his reach. Instead, the huge, jointed tail came thrashing down on him!

Gaara threw up his arm and caught the huge tail on his solid Atlantean armor. He gritted his teeth and saw the needle lashing around on the end of the tail. It was coming straight for him…

And Aya's strong hands snatched the end of the tail!

Gaara cried out, trying to warn her about the needle, but it was too late. Aya's hand closed just above the needle and her other hand broke the needle as if it were a toothpick. She held onto the thrashing tail as if it was a live snake she had to subdue. But even her steel strength could not hold the monstrous tail. Gaara gasped as she was lifted off the ground and flung into the opposite wall by the writhing tail! 

"AYA!" he yelled, ignoring protocol. He started for her body…the beetle's tail wound up for another strike…

And Gaara rolled away as the tail stabbed harmlessly into the ground where he had stood but a second before!

"DIVINE ROTATION!"

The beetle was suddenly picked up and flung to the other end of the hall. Gaara's path was now clear to Aya. But she was already up, wiping the trickle of blood away from the corner of her mouth and grinning.

"Alright, let's get this party going!"

She drew her Juunblade.

Kakashi suddenly knocked Gaara to the side as the beetle charged back!

"It's got a fast recovery time," he murmured to the prince. "Better stay alert."

The three Setsuki and the prince prepared to take on the beetle-like shell.

"SETSUKIIIII!" Kakashi leapt at the beetle, aiming for its shell. The tail swung around and belted him heavily away. And in that moment, Aya's Juunblade came crashing down onto the tail!

There was a thud as it fell severed from the beetle's body. A nasty pause…

And Aya cried out as senbon flew like missiles from the shell! Gaara winced as something sliced his arm where the plates of armor did not connect. Neji gasped as something slit the side of his clothing but missed his body.

Neji used his Divine Rotation again, protecting both himself and Gaara from the flying needles. But outside, they could still hear Aya's scream of pain as the needles pierced her body…

The senbon stopped and Neji released the jutsu. Gaara stared at the beetle. Kakashi groaned from the wall behind them, impaled with several stray senbon and injured by the tail. Aya lay on the floor, motionless in a small pool. Gaara gasped. That was a pool of blood!

The beetle snickered.

"Pathetic, aren't they, Gaara?"

Gaara's eyes felt hot. Something burned within him. Neji turned and gasped as the doors opened wide and let in a stream of sand! 

"Sand?!"

Gaara's eyes were red, his fury kindled. The sand shot at the beetle's shell. Neji outraced it, and, while the beetle was distracted, snatched Aya's body and flew back to Kakashi.

"Kuso," he whispered, seeing the damage to Aya. She'd shielded herself from the worst, but those senbon could only add more damage to an already injured body.

Gaara's sand flew after the beetle, which nimbly skittered away. Neji gasped as a portion of the sand enveloped him and his injured Setsuki comrades, keeping them safe while Gaara battled.

Gaara crossed his arms.

"You won't escape me, brother." He threw back his head and laughed. "The land of Suna itself cries out for your blood!"

The sand encircled the beetle. Gaara's hands tightened.

"Sabaku soso!"

There was a crushing sound from inside the sand. As it fell away, pieces of the armored shell fell to the floor with a crash. Gaara gasped as he heard Sasori's laughter again. And from the wreckage emerged…

Sasori himself!

"Good job, little brother," he murmured, laughing cruelly. "But you missed something. One of those senbon pierced you, did it not?"

Gaara checked his arm, sure enough, there was a scratch from between the plates of armor. He suddenly staggered, feeling dizzy and powerless.

"And the poison is working!" Sasori crowed. "It'll take your little friends, too." He spun a kunai on his finger.

"I guess it's your last lesson then, little brother. Never mess with the REAL king!"

He threw the kunai at Gaara lazily. Gaara choked, unable to move. The sand was not responding…he wasn't strong enough to control it anymore. That poison had to have spread by now…that kunai would make his end quicker. For a moment, he pitied Aya and Kakashi- they would die a horrid death from this paralyzing poison. And Neji would be left alone to fend against Sasori…

Suddenly, the sand shield he'd managed to keep about his three agents burst open. Someone shot with impossible speed before him. Gaara gasped…and the kunai struck! 

Aya grinned, a little shaky, the kunai impaled in one of her steel forearms. Blood still ran from the points where the senbon had struck her, and several were still embedded in her back.

"Your poison can't kill a Juunishi THAT easily!" she called to Sasori. She turned to Gaara, her dark eyes serious.

"I promised you I'd always defend you. And that time is now! KATON: RIM OF HEAVEN- DEFENSE NO JUTSU!"

Gaara gasped. A huge ring of flame went up around the two of them, protecting them from any of Sasori's attacks. At the same time, the hall was lit up to the very ceiling, a hundred feet up. Sasori laughed.

"Impressive. But I just have to bide my time and that poison'll kick in."

"Not on a Juunishi," Aya countered. "We can rearrange the molecules inside our system. I altered your poison from a paralyzer to an enhancer with just two molecules!"

"What?!?!"

Aya smirked. "I got a boost of chakra from your mistake, Sasori. So here's your last lesson: don't underestimate a Juunishi!"

She summoned her chakra and signed. "KATON: HUNTER HAWK SEEKING FIRE MISSILES NO JUTSU!"

Sasori was forced to leap away as the fireballs Aya had generated flew after him, seeking his body. Aya grinned. Time for a second burst.

"MYTHICAL ELEMENT: PHOENIX FIREFLOWER NO JUTSU!" More fireballs flew at Sasori, this time with weaponry hidden in them. Sasori's eyes widened and a bead of sweat ran down his brow. A fire user?

Gaara tried to get up and help, but he felt his body slipping further and further away. Blackness was beginning to eat at the corners of his eyes, and his breathing was turning shallow.

Aya noticed. "Hold on, Lord Gaara!" she yelled. She drew her Juunblade, signing and canceling out her earlier fireball jutsus. Sasori breathed a sigh of relief as the fire dissiapated, only to reveal Aya lunging at him with her Juunblade.

"FOR SUNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

There was a dull thud as Sasori's head hit the ground. His body remained standing. And Aya had a great view into…

The workings of an incredibly lifelike puppet.

She panted hard as it collapsed at her feet, a bundle of gears and mechanisms. So this was all there was? They'd nearly died battling a PUPPET?!

But where was the REAL Sasori?

"LORD GAARA!" Neji flew from the shattered sand shell at his fallen master. Aya joined him next to Gaara, who was fading fast. Aya glanced at Neji, nodded, and went through a series of handsigns that Neji quickly copied. They laid their hands over Gaara's torso.

He saw only the green light reflected off of Aya's concerned, loving, blackened face. And then he fell into the black pit where Sasori's laughter still echoed…


	16. I Kissed a WHAT?

"Master Gaara?"

Gaara's eyes opened slowly. He wasn't in the darkened throne room, where he, Kakashi, Neji, and his precious Aya had nearly died. He was lying on something soft, his head propped on a deep feather pillow. His beaten and bruised body was clothed in soft Sunese clothing- the flowing black pants and a flowing, plain white peasant's shirt. The room was lit with golden light, lamp light, fire…

Fire. Aya. The ring of fire she'd put him in to protect him.

"I promised you I'd always defend you." Those were her words, coming from her lips…

The lips that he'd kissed twice.

"Master Gaara?" the voice came again. Gaara's jade eyes focused on the face of an ancient woman bending over him. The woman was obviously a healer.

"Hold on, Chiyo-sama," a familiar voice interjected, "he doesn't know who you are yet."

Gaara grasped onto that laughing, lilting voice. Aya…

"Of course," Chiyo rasped. She smiled at Gaara. "He wouldn't recognize me, little mite."

Gaara's broken lips moved gently. "Aya…"

"Water?" the old woman misheard him. Next thing Gaara knew, someone was holding a cool glass of water to his lips, while another supported him as he sat up. He drank greedily, childishly, feeling it spill down his face, giving him life, coolness…

"Slow down," the old woman chuckled, still holding the glass. She turned to the person he couldn't see. "You continue to feed him. I need to go get a few of my herbs."

A gentle hand continued to hold him up, while the other one took the glass and gently tipped more of the life-giving liquid into his mouth. He heard retreating footsteps as Chiyo left the room.

"Don't drink too much, Master," the familiar voice chided. "You'll make yourself sick."

He saw the familiar black hair falling in a curtain before him. Then Aya pulled the glass of water from his lips.

"That's better…that's plenty…do you remember the question you asked me earlier? About being attracted to you?"

He saw her forgiveness shining in her black eyes. She was perfect, though bandaged slightly from her battle with Sasori. And he couldn't help it.

He enveloped her in his arms and kissed her again.

But this one wasn't stolen without her permission. In fact, she gave it completely, wrapping her own arms around him, filling him with her strength, her light, her fire…

He felt the sand crawling up around him, he couldn't control it. Then she pulled away with a laugh.

"I wasn't finished!" Meaning answering his question from a long time ago.

"Neither was I." And he pulled her back in, deepening the kiss. The sand began to cocoon around them, when…

"Master Gaara?"

The sand fell to the floor as Aya began to bustle with the window as though it was the most important thing in the world. Chiyo reappeared, holding a package. Gaara recollapsed back into the pillows.

"Why is there sand all over the floor?" Chiyo inquired. Aya finished locking the window.

"The latch came loose and some stray sand blew in here," she made an excuse. "I'll sweep it out."

She winked at Gaara over Chiyo's back. And he smiled. He couldn't help it. She'd told him the truth, and he'd given her his love. It was a mutual, unspoken agreement.

Chiyo smiled as Gaara took her herbs without complaining. "Look at him, I haven't seen him in years," she nearly cried. Aya frowned.

"Chiyo, why don't you tell him?"

Chiyo wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye. "Master Gaara, you are my grandson. And I am your grandmother."

Gaara gasped as she enfolded him in a hug. The first true blood family he'd ever had…

Aya smirked back in the corner. She'd known all along, hadn't she? She winked at him again and left the room, returning with a broom. She was done in a moment and left the room.

Chiyo examined Gaara's wounds again. "You'll be fine tomorrow, Gaara-kun."

Gaara-kun…for some reason, he'd wanted only someone in specific to use the honorific first. But it didn't matter. He had his grandmother.

The next day, Gaara went down to the throne room. Chiyo had told him the coronation wouldn't be held until Sasori was dead for sure, but until then, he would act as if he were really regent.

People from Suna were coming to the king with their petitions, begging him for justice. Gaara mediated as best he could, with wise Chiyo at his side. Halfway through, Aya came in and joined the rest of Setsuki, or rather, the officers who sat on the steps of the dais.

Then came the fateful petition.

As Gaara stood up to leave, all the day's petitions having been presented, the doors to the throne room suddenly flew open. Five men hurtled in, pursued by the palace guard, who were lower Setsuki agents. They grabbed the men and began to drag them out of the room. Aya and the rest of Setsuki stood, ready to deal with any threat they could present. But one of the men cried out as he was dragged away.

"Your Highness, hear us, PLEASE!"

The Setsuki agent restraining him covered his mouth with a hand. Gaara motioned to the men.

"Let them go."

The five men stumbled to the foot of the dais, where they bowed low.

"Are you men of Suna?"Gaara asked. The evident leader looked up at the prince.

"Master, we are not natives of this land. We are refugees, seeking aid."

"Well, do you need food? Shelter? We will provide these things for you," Gaara replied. The man bowed low.

"Sir, we bring news of your brother and a plea for help."

Gaara tightened his grip on the arms of his throne and rose.

"What news of Sasori?"

"The usurper Sasori had escaped with the rest of Akatsuki into our native land, the Uchiha Kingdom," the man gasped. A few steps below Gaara, Aya tensed. She stood and cut across Gaara's words.

"What do you want Suna to do? Come and invade the Uchiha Kingdom? You fool," she spat. The man stared at her as if she were an angel sent from heaven. He nudged his comrades, who were also all staring at her.

"No…no, it couldn't be…"

"What do you want?" Gaara repeated impatiently. "Commander, sit down."

Aya obeyed reluctantly.

"Your Highness, please, I have a wife and three children still trapped under Itachi's hateful reign," the leader pleaded. "We would do anything to place another ruler on the throne."

"Yes, well, I'm hardly of Uchiha blood, so I'm afraid I cannot help you," Gaara said tersely. "Take them away."

"NO! Your Highness, please! The means to take the Uchiha Kingdom lies in your very army!"

Aya leapt up again. "You fool, shut your mouth!" she hissed. "Take them away!'

"No!" Gaara countermanded her order. "Speak your piece."

Aya looked at him pleadingly, but Gaara missed it. He was too intent on the man from the Uchiha Kingdom. Neji, next to Aya, took a step closer to her.

"Your Highness, Itachi is not the only Uchiha left," the man said hastily. "There were two others that survived the night of the massacre, two children, both his siblings. One was a little boy about seven years old, the other, a girl of five."

Aya could hold it back no more.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. The man babbled on. Aya's eyes were wide with terror as she looked from Gaara to the man and back again.

"They fled to Konoha, where they were taken in. The boy soon disappeared in search of power, but we know where the girl is. We have heard many stories of her power."

"Where is the boy?" Gaara demanded. "Certainly he should be the one to take power, not the youngest girl."

"Of course," the man went on, "but I think you may already know of him and his…ah…crueler deeds. The son was Sasuke Uchiha."

_SASUKE!!_

Gaara's eyes went red with anger at the mention of the Uchiha's name.

"That cursed Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha throne?" he growled. The man trembled.

"But the girl, sire, the girl!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Aya screamed. Neji held her back.

"Aya-sama!"

"SHUT YOUR FOOL MOUTH!" she hollered at the cowering man. "SHUT IT BEFORE WE LOSE EVERYTHING!!!"

"Commander, be QUIET!" Gaara roared. Aya thrashed against Neji, who let her go. It was a mistake.

"What of the girl, man?" Gaara demanded. The hall fell silent. The man raised a trembling hand and pointed.

"There!"

"Where?" Gaara demanded. The man gained a little courage.

"Her Royal Highness and heir to the throne of the Uchiha Kingdom, Princess Uchiha Aya!"

Aya shook her head like a frightened dog. Gaara turned to her in astonishment, anger, sadness, disbelief.

"It's not TRUE!" Aya screamed. But there was truth in her eyes, truth in every word.

"I kissed you," Gaara whispered into the silent air. His voice grew in strength.

"I kissed an UCHIHA?!?!?!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Aya threw herself at one of the stained glass windows lining the magnificent hall. It shattered as she flew out it. The tinkling glass broke the stillness.

"AFTER HER!" Gaara roared. Setsuki rose as one and tore after their commander, Gaara and Neji in the lead.

Aya landed heavily on the ground outside the palace. Ignoring the shocked cries of peddlers and passersby, she fled. Ran like she never had before. Behind her, the bells of the palace tolled out, signaling that the search was on for her.

Gaara stopped outside the palace. The Uchiha had not even bothered to disguise her trail, leaving a plain path showing where she had run. Neji, Gaara, and Kakashi flew down her trail, while the rest of Setsuki spread out across the city to stop the gates and line the city walls, to keep her in.

Aya skidded around the turn into a narrow alley, only to find that it was a dead end. She spun around, only to see three shapes blocking the way into the alley. She slipped in a puddle in the alley and scrambled to the back, cowering in fear. As Gaara approached, he noticed that she was acting strange.

"No…no, please don't kill me…NO! ITACHI!!" she screamed, clawing at the wall behind her, her huge eyes fixed on Gaara.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" the commander screamed. "NO, DON'T KILL ME, ITACHI! NOOOOO!" And she fell to the ground, gone.

Gaara knelt by the Uchiha's side. He turned her head over so that her neck was exposed. His fingers stole towards his kunai pouch. One swift cut…

Neji turned away in despair as Kakashi gasped. Gaara had drawn a kunai, still hunched over the fallen commander like a vulture over its prey. It gleamed in the setting sun. Aya did not even stir.

Gaara raised the kunai high…

And stabbed it into the alley wall behind Aya. His hand trembled.

_I…can't…do it. Even though I HATE her race, I can't do it._

Neji looked up as Gaara emerged from the alley, bearing Aya in his arms. Kakashi motioned.

"Do you want us to take her?"

"Where would you put her?" Gaara's reply was simple. Kakashi frowned.

"In the…dungeon, of course."

Ignoring him, Gaara set off for the palace again. He couldn't believe what he was doing.

_I'm carrying an UCHIHA home…I should have killed her then and there._

But something had stopped him from driving the kunai home. Something had made him drive it into the wall. Something had made him pick her up and take her home, instead of leaving her for dead. Something had made him brush a lock of black hair from her face as he climbed the steps of the palace. And the same thing made him gaze at her long and seriously after he had laid her in her bed.

Prince Subaku no Gaara of Suna had just discovered that the girl who had nearly given her life in his service many times was actually Princess Uchiha Aya of the Uchiha Kingdom.


	17. The Truth About the Uchiha

"Your Highness, the commander is awake." Kakashi was in the doorway of the royal library. "Would you like us to move her to the dungeon?"

Gaara stood from his books. "No, Field Commander. I'll see to her myself."

"She's…unrestrained, sir," Kakashi warned. Gaara nodded.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure my sand will be more than enough to deal with fire."

Neji was on guard duty before Aya's door. He had drawn a chair up next to the door and had his head tilted back against the wall, a naked sword balanced across his knees. He nodded to Gaara as he went in.

"I'll be out here, Highness, if you need me."

Aya was on her side, looking out of the window, her black hair spread out across the pillow. Gaara quietly shut the door behind himself.

"Good morning, Lord Gaara." Aya's voice was quiet, subdued. It grew hard as she spoke her next words.

"Is it the last morning for an Uchiha?"

Gaara frowned. "What makes you say that?"

Aya sat up and faced him, her knees drawn to her chest, the sheets running down them.

"Neji told me everything. How I hallucinated in that alleyway, and how you nearly killed me. And then brought me home."

There was no anger or emotion in her voice, only a cancellation, a resignation.

"Uchiha…"

"So I'm only an 'Uchiha' now?" she spat. Gaara's thoughts raced.

"Well, you're not a commander anymore."

"You demoted me?"

"No. You aren't my commander anymore, Aya," Gaara said gently"You're the Princess-"

"Don't say it," Aya warned.

"Why not?" Gaara asked.

"I don't want to be their princess. I've never wanted to rule that godforsaken land. I've never wanted to face Itachi and take the throne. It's not my place," Aya said softly. Gaara read the inflections in her voice. She didn't think it wasn't her place, she was afraid to do it.

"I don't believe it," he said. "My commander, who faced death in my name so many times, is AFRAID to face her older brother and demand the throne?"

"It's not my right," Aya whispered. "He's the rightful ruler."

"Yes, but he massacred your whole clan!"

"Then Sasuke is lord, not me."

"Sasuke gave up his right when he turned to the same methods as Itachi to gain power," Gaara said firmly. Aya's black eyes pierced him.

"Do you REALLY believe that?" she asked quietly. "Do you think you could ever believe that, especially when you've seen what I've seen?"

Gaara sat silent, listening as Aya poured out the woebegotten tale of one of the last survivors of the Uchiha clan.

_The halls were slick, the walls splashed halfway up to the ceiling with thick, dark, red stains. Slipping and sliding down this hallway of death struggled a little boy, carrying his sister. Her leg was twisted in such an awful fashion that it was clear that she would never be able to walk._

"_Come on, onee-chan, we've got to get out of here!" he said, his voice high-pitched and panicky. The little girl only clung to him tighter. _

_They both had the same spiky black hair and dark onyx eyes, the same face and body. From far away, there came another cry and a sickening thud. The little boy's eyes widened as he tried to move faster, to get away from that awful sound. The sound of death._

"_No, please," he whimpered. "No, please, don't kill us, too…"_

_He heard boots thumping against the floor. In a panic, the little boy stowed himself and his sister behind a tapestry. It was poor hiding, but he was scared._

_The boots stepped up to the tapestry…they stopped. The little boy covered his sister's mouth to keep her quiet, his eyes shut, praying with all his heart. Then the footsteps moved on. As soon as the hall fell silent, the little boy dragged his sister out from behind the curtain. She, too, had recognized who the person on the other side of the curtain was. The little boy found a door and jerked it open, running into the largest hall yet. When he saw the contents of the room, he screamed. His sister cried in fright._

_Their parent's bodies were lying in the center of the floor!_

"_MOM! DAD!" the boy cried out. "No…NOOO!"_

_He snatched up his young sister and made a dash for a door further down the hall, slipping and sliding on the sticky, red splashes that were everywhere. He banged on the door, finding it locked._

"_No, please, NO!"_

_He heard the bootsteps returning. His sister was frightened, whispering the name of the person coming down the hall. With one last desperate blow, the boy broke down the weakened door and fled out into the falling snow with his sister._

_Behind them, the palace was in flames from the many jutsus its inhabitants had tried to use to stop their murderer. A shadow stood in the light that was spilling from the open doorway as the boy and girl ran out, stumbling and tripping, in the waist-deep snow. The girl, looking over her brother's shoulder, saw the murderer in his own true light. And words tore themselves from her childlike, innocent throat._

"_NII-KUUUUUN!!!"_

"How we got away is anyone's guess," Aya finished. "Somehow, we made it, a seven and a five year old, over the border with Konoha. By then, news of the massacre had spread, and we were welcomed with open arms. We began our training as Setsuki in Konoha, but I had no chance of surviving with my leg the way it was. Siena-sensei was visiting, she took me in, and that was about the end of it for me. I became a Juunishi.

"Sasuke…I heard that a few years before my training ended that he had run to an old Akatsuki member for more power. Orochimaru, the name was. But he killed the old man and ran away. We met him, up in the NDZ. As far as I know, he's still there," Aya said bitterly.

Gaara now realized how horrific that meeting had been for her. Sasuke, the brother who had carried her, crippled, away from Itachi's bloodthirsty rampage, had turned and fired on her. He had injured his own sister for his own ends. And he understood Aya's pain: the pain of being alone, with no one who loved you anymore. He felt his arm reach out for hers.

"I'm so sorr-"

Aya jerked away. "No, you're not. You never went through my pain. Never knew what happened to me. You're just a spoiled brat pretending he's a prince!" She looked him over contemptuously.

"What would YOU know? You didn't grow up under the weight of knowing that your brother had killed your entire clan and that their blood cried out for an avenger! You did nothing- didn't even know you were a prince. Well, I've known ever since I was a child. And look at me now!" Aya raved. "LOOK AT ME!"

Gaara shook his head. "All I see is a warrior who gave her all for a cause that wasn't her own."

Those words silenced Aya. She sat, looking at her hands, letting Gaara continue.

"You fought for me, knowing that you could be a queen! Who knows what you could do with a cause that you truly were motivated to work for!"

"That's not the way it works," Aya whispered. She turned her head.

"All I want now is Itachi's death."

"Then take his life," Gaara prompted. Aya's eyes blazed sparks as she gazed at him.

"You didn't even kill your OWN older brother, I killed his puppet! How can YOU tell me that?" she snapped.

"You're much more powerful than me," Gaara murmured. Aya stared at him.

"You're stronger, you're more talented. You defended me when my own pitiful strength wasn't enough." He affixed Aya with his jade eyes. "I owe you my life."

Aya looked away. "Whatever there was between us, Lord Gaara- it's over."

Gaara stood up and bowed. "As it must be, Lady Aya."

Aya noted that he said 'must', not 'should'. Did that mean he wanted to continue when they were finished with the business at hand? 

The door slammed shut on her thoughts.


	18. ANBU Arrives!

Neji was finally off duty guarding Aya's door. He nodded to his replacement and headed to get food, shower, and change his clothes.

Or so everyone thought.

"Beam, come in!" Neji hissed on the wireless set he fished from his clothing. The reply was not long in coming.

"Read you loud and clear, Spiral."

"The situation's changed," Neji hissed. "Begin the preparations."

"Which ones?"

"Code Blue," Neji breathed. He'd finally said the words he longed to say for so long.

"Code Blue?!?! Then the principal's coming?"

"Yes. Almost certainly. We have Code Blue," Neji said softly into his wireless. "I'm counting on you and your stealth skills, Beam."

"Roger that, Spiral. You're ABSOLUTELY sure?"

"Nearly positive. There's almost no alternative."

"At last! Our dreams come true!"

"We hope," Neji murmured as he turned off his wireless.

Aya, meanwhile, had showered and dressed. She laid down her brush and sighed at her reflection, trying to see what Gaara had in her features. They were typical Uchiha: the dark eyes that could burn flame, the fine face with the dashing silver scar scored across her left cheekbone, the black, spiky hair that fell so gracefully across her forehead and tumbled down her shoulders. Her arms and legs were as graceful and shapely as they could be while maintaining the properties of steel. Her body was strong, slim, and lithe, though it kept a woman's shape. She was not necessarily ravishingly beautiful, but lovely to look at, she supposed.

_Lady Aya, the princess without a crown,_ her mind said scornfully. Aya snorted and turned the mirror to face the wall.

_What am I thinking? I must be crazy. It's my talents that matter now, not my looks._

But on second thought, she turned the mirror around to face the right way again. The same face still gazed back at her, haunted by the same memories, the same longings, the same dreams.

The guard on duty jumped as the door creaked open and Aya stepped out.

"C-commander…Lady Aya!" he stammered. Aya nodded genteelly.

"Where is the Lord Gaara?"

"Down in the throne room, my lady," the guard respectfully replied. Aya knocked him on the head.

"You don't have to sound so scared, you know. I'm still the same person as the commander," she said with a lilting laugh. Then she swept downstairs, leaving the stunned guard.

"Ah, Lady Uchiha," Kakashi said as Aya entered the throne room. She waved off the title.

"Please, just call me 'Aya', I hate the honorifics."

"Lady Aya," Gaara said, laying emphasis on her title, "we were just discussing the crown of Suna. Chiyo-sama?"

Chiyo stood up. "The old Kazekage hid the crown of Suna so well that not even Sasori was able to find it. We are still searching for it as we speak."

"Well, isn't that a good thing then?" Aya asked. "It means that Sasori was never truly Kazekage."

"True," Chiyo admitted, "but without the crown, Gaara cannot be crowned, either."

Gaara gripped the back of his chair tightly. "I won't really be Kazekage, just the usurper after Sasori. I need that crown!"

Aya's eyes darted to his tunic. No, to the thing hidden under his tunic. Then she arose and came over to his side.

"Have you tried the Key?" she asked softly in his ear. Gaara shook his head.

"I don't know where the keyhole is."

Aya smirked. "I bet I know someone who does."

Gaara was puzzled. "Who?"

Aya turned to face the room.

"Chiyo-sama!"

Gaara gasped as Aya's cool steel hand dipped down the front of his tunic and came up with the hourglass key!

Aya held the pendant in her hand, the chain still around Gaara's neck.

"Would you happen to know where there is a keyhole for a key like this?"

Chiyo squinted as she examined the key. Then she gasped in surprise.

"Well I never! It's the lost Key!"

"The lost Key?" Gaara asked.

"Aye, the lost Key. We thought, when the old Kazekage died, that we'd lost the key to the treasure of Suna. Of course, the old Kazekage was a sly one. He would've hidden that crown in the treasury and hidden the Key with Setsuki," Chiyo mused.

"Do you know where the treasury is, Chiyo-sama?" Gaara demanded. Chiyo nodded.

"Of course, follow me!"

Chiyo led a winding course through the old fortress, descending deeper and deeper into the ground. Finally, she stopped before a blank stretch of wall lit only by a single, guttering torch. She pointed to a tiny inset in the wall: the shape and size of Gaara's hourglass.

"Try that, young Master."

Gaara inserted the hourglass into the niche. Nothing happened.

"Perhaps you need to twist it," Aya suggested. Gaara did so. Still, nothing happened.

Chiyo tested the wall with her weight. "It should still work," she said doubtfully. Gaara's eyes glowed red.

"Stand back."

Everyone did so. Gaara felt the power of the sand rise again, felt the sand trickle through his fingers. He laid his hand on the wall and the sand went to work, slipping through the edges of the keyhole and greasing the hinges on the other side of the door. Suddenly, there was a shift under Gaara's hand. He felt the door begin to give.

A drafty breeze stirred around the feet of all present, coming from the wall. Gaara knew the door was beginning to open. He raised his boot and smashed the door in.

The assorted company found themselves staring at the largest treasure room they had ever beheld.

Gold chains and coins were strewn everywhere, heaped next to diamonds and rubies of greater value and deeper hue. But at the solid gold pedestal at the far end of the room stood the coveted prize: the crown of Suna!

It was a gold circlet, inset with rubies and inscribed with an ancient picture script. Chiyo reverently read the old inscription.

_The desert will find peace in a harmonious circle, a duty which rests atop my head._

"Wow," Aya said, after hearing it. "It's rather poetic."

"A harmonious circle…" Gaara was turning the circlet over and over in his hand.

"Well, now we can properly crown you Kazekage!" Chiyo crowed, ruffling Gaara's hair. Aya gazed off dreamily into the distance. This point was a long way off for her…

As if in reply to her unspoken thought, Gaara spoke up.

"Setsuki is at your command, Lady Aya. Just say the word."

Aya flashed him a grateful look. The weight of raising an army from scratch was lifted from her back. Gaara motioned to those present.

"Let us return to the throne room. The Lady Aya has a country to retake!"

A roar went up in response.

Back in the throne room, Aya and Gaara were looking over maps of the Suna-Uchiha border when Kakashi came in, followed by several others.

"Kakashi!" Aya cried, looking up. "You're alright!"

Kakashi coughed uncomfortably as Aya crushed him in a hug. "The poison was countered by Chiyo's medical skills. I'm no worse off, Lady Aya."

Aya stepped back to see his comrades. Her eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

"Naruto- Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Aya, dattebayo!" he cried. The two embraced warmly.

"What brings the ANBU here?" Aya asked curiously, seating Naruto and his friends, all of whom were wearing ANBU combat vests.

"It's like this," Naruto began. "ANBU's kept a file on Uchiha Sasuke for a while, right? Well, a while back, they deemed him dangerous enough to be assassinated. So me and my mates-" he motioned to those behind him- "were assigned to locate and destroy Uchiha Sasuke. He's my mission target."

Aya's eyes narrowed. "We should be able to give you a precise location of Sasuke's whereabouts in a short time."

"Really? What makes you so sure?" Naruto protested. Aya tapped her nose knowingly.

"We're invading the Uchiha Kingdom."

"You're TAKING OVER, dattebayo?!"

"No, nothing like that," Gaara said, coming over. He laid his hand on the back of Aya's chair. "We've just discovered that Aya is actually the Lady Uchiha Aya of the Uchiha Kingdom."

"NO WAY, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelped. "You're a PRINCESS?!?!"

Aya nodded. "Yup. I plan to kill Itachi and take back the throne. My presence near Itachi is sure to bring Sasuke in. He's always wanted to kill Itachi before I did," she said. "So I can almost guarantee that within a few days of my crossing the border that Sasuke will be hot on my tail."

Naruto whistled. "Wow, you guys are good. Alright, my ANBU squad'll stick with you. We'll be allies, dattebayo!"

Aya nodded. "Who exactly is IN your squad?"

Naruto grinned. "You didn't recognize them?" The three behind him swept off their hoods. Aya gasped.

Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Aburame Shino sat there smirking at her.

"You…you're ANBU?" she gasped. Shino smirked behind his glasses.

"What'd you think? That we were just ordinary students?"

"We posed as high-school kids to watch over Gaara-sama," Sakura added. Aya turned in astonishment to Kakashi.

"Did you know about this?!"

Kakashi looked uncomfortable. "I knew there were ANBU in Firestone High. I didn't know who, though."

Kiba examined his nails. "Looks like ANBU's got the edge on Setsuki this time, eh?"

"THIS time?" Gaara interrupted. Aya laughed.

"Setsuki and ANBU often had…ah…competitions between themselves," she said with a grin. "We enjoyed the challenge."

"We'd play stealth games, fight gang wars, oh, it was so much fun," Sakura breathed. "Too bad it's all serious now."

Naruto snorted. "It's only FUN when it's serious!"

"Yeah, but it's also a little scary," Sakura retorted. Kiba laughed.

"Scary? Who says its scary?!"

"Oh, I dunno," Aya said nonchalantly. "When Kisame was swinging that sword at you, you looked awful scared. You couldn't even duck."

That produced a table-wide laugh. Then Kakashi grew serious.

"Setsuki members died to get Gaara safely out of Firestone and away from Akatsuki," he said darkly. "And where was ANBU when Setsuki needed help?"

The ANBU assassination squad shuffled their feet uncomfortably. Aya nodded.

"Thought so. ANBU's full of red tape, isn't it, Naruto. Techincally, you're not supposed to be here, are you?" she asked. Naruto's face turned red.

"Well…"

"So what's REALLY happening in Konoha?" Aya breathed. "An ANBU takeover?"

"Not yet," Naruto admitted. "But there might be. And that's…the other reason I'm here."

"Why else are you in Suna?" Aya demanded. Naruto fidgeted.

"Well…this is technically classified information…but I am next in line for the Hokageship."

"You're WHAT?!?!"


	19. The Four Heirs

"You're the next Hokage?!" Aya fell back in her chair, stunned. Naruto nodded miserably.

"Yep. Old lady Tsudane told me that I'd been chosen from birth. Apparently I'm the Fourth Hokage's renegade son."

"Well, blow me out of a whale's spout…" Aya shook her head, amazed.

"Then why are you here in Suna?" Kakashi asked. "Shouldn't you be in Konoha?"

Naruto shrugged. "I have my doubts. Old lady Tsudane is getting close to retirement, if not…death. And to be honest, she's lost her control over ANBU. Ebisu's running the show from behind the curtain, now," he said darkly. "I'm not sure if I can assert my authority when Tsudane's gone."

"So why'd you come here with ANBU?" Aya asked, motioning to the three behind him. Naruto grinned.

"These three are my closest comrades, they'd never let me down. They support me through and through. Though, as I'm sure you know, four men is hardly enough to take the Hokageship with."

"So what do you want us to do?" Gaara interjected. Naruto toyed with a pencil on the tabletop.

"That's just it. I don't know. I suppose I'm just asking for your support, maybe some backup if I need it."

"Oh, you'll need it," Aya said darkly. "There's no question. I met this Ebisu fellow when I studied under Siena-sensei. He loves power too much- he'll never give it up."

"Then what do we do?" Gaara asked. "We can't split Setsuki between Konoha and the Uchiha Kingdom, that would take too long."

"And Ebisu suspects that I'm up to something, even though I've told him I'm on an assassination mission," Naruto added. "He'll send people looking for me if I'm gone too long."

Aya sighed. "Well, there's only one thing for it."

"What?"

"Well, Setsuki and Suna alone can't make the difference between Konoha and the Uchiha Kingdom. There's not enough of us, and there's no time to raise an army or anything. So we have only one option left: we've got to get Atlantis into this mess somehow."

Atlantis?!?

"Yes," Aya said, flipping her pencil over and over in her hand. "Suna alone can't take on both the Uchiha Kingdom and Konoha. So we'll need another force to come in. Atlantis."

"Are you sure they'll come?" Naruto asked incredulously. Gaara shook his head.

"Even if they came, we'd still have to decide who went where. And I'm sure to the Cloud, the Rock, and the Star, it would look VERY strange if the Sand and Ocean invaded without warning the Fire and the Leaf. We could end up causing another Great War."

"Hold on a moment," Aya protested, "you forget who it was that trained you, Gaara. Siena Siryel is the most battle-skilled and ingenious person probably on the face of this planet. She's a full Juunishi, something that even I can't claim. If anyone can fix this and keep good diplomatic relations with the North, it's her."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked. Gaara turned to Neji.

"Neji, send a message to Atlantis detailing our request for troops. Oh, and ask Siena to come to Suna. I have a feeling we'll want to meet with her."

Neji saluted and left on his mission. Aya motioned for drinks to be brought and smiled at Naruto.

"Now, you foxy scoundrel, let's hear what you've been doing since we left Konoha's Academy."

Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Naruto quickly settled into the atmosphere in Suna. Setsuki and the Uchiha heiress settled down to await the arrival of Atlantis.

They came in short order. It was amazing how many men the Atlanteans could fit into the bellies of their huge carriers. The First Phalanx escorted their queen into the Suna fortress while the rest of the army camped outside.

After a quick greeting, the foursome settled down to discuss the state of affairs. Gaara, Aya, Naruto, and Siena all were solemnefied by the affairs they were discussing.

"You realize that you're discussing invading two of the other shinobi countries?" Siena told them. Gaara nodded.

"We're freeing the Uchiha Kingdom from Itachi's hated reign. Besides, the usurper Sasori fled there for refuge. Suna has a duty to take his head."

"And Konoha?" Siena motioned to Naruto. He shook his head.

"ANBU may seize power when the current Hokage dies," he said. "That would spell disaster for the Konohan people. Ebisu, the head of ANBU, is NOT the ideal ruler. In fact, he would tend to make the country a dictatorship. Besides, I was named the future Hokage by Tsudane herself. I am the son of the Fourth Hokage. The Hokage's chair is my right."

Siena suddenly laughed.

"What?" Aya asked. "What is it?"

Siena looked around the table with a smile. "Look at us four. What do you see?"

They all exchanged glances. A Sunan, an Uchiha, an ANBU with hopes of becoming Hokage, and a Juunishi queen. There was nothing similar there…

"We are all unexpected heirs," Siena clarified. Gaara turned to her in amazement.

"YOU didn't know you were queen of Atlantis?!!"

"Nope," Siena said, propping her chin on her hand. "I had no idea. I was simply on the run from the government, who wanted me because of my Juunishi capabilities. I escaped, Atlantis found me, I saved them from that government…and that was about it. I've been their queen ever since."

"So you know how we feel right now?!" Aya asked, incredulous. Siena nodded.

"Yup. I WAS you guys once: young, carefree, a whole life ahead of you, when the lies suddenly come crashing down and truth rears its ugly head. And you suddenly find yourself burdened with the weight of leading a country. It's a heavy load, but you have to be able to see the light ahead of you. You still have a whole life before you: but you, unlike ANY other person your age, have been chosen to govern, guard, and give your all for your country. It's quite an experience."

Naruto's blue eyes, Gaara's jade ones, and Aya's dark eyes all latched hungrily onto the vivid green ones of the incredible person before them. Siena had gone through the same things they had. And she was willing to help them!

"Now, let's see," she said, examining a map. "My First Phalanx would be more than a match for ANBU. But as for the Uchiha Kingdom…you say Sasori, Itachi, and Akatsuki are hiding there?"

Aya nodded. Siena frowned.

"The First Phalanx is talented, but we are only water folk. We could never compete with fire."

"But Itachi is the only Uchiha left!" Gaara protested. "Besides the Lady Aya and Sasuke, the outlaw."

Siena looked over her former pupils. "True. But I cannot pit my First Phalanx against the combined might of Akatsuki and Itachi and hope to come out with a decent force. It would almost be a massacre."

"So you want to sacrifice Setsuki instead?" Gaara snarled. Siena held up her hand.

"Peace, Lord Gaara. Hear me out. The First Phalanx is strong, true, but we do not have the…capacity for jutsu as the men of Akatsuki do. We can go up against a force such as ANBU with reasonable success, but to try against such a powerful band as Akatsuki…"

She shivered. "I could manage, I suppose, but my men would fall in hordes around me. No, it is best that your more jutsu-skilled Setsuki go up against Akatsuki. Besides, your men hold a grudge against the men of Akatsuki, whereas my men do not. I often find that a personal hatred will drive a man to continue to fight, even when he is dying. You can't kill a man who has not satisfied his hatred."

So it was decided. Setsuki would aid Aya, while the First Phalanx and Siena would go with Naruto.

"If all goes as planned," Siena postulated, "we should be finished in Konoha soon and be able to come to your aid in the Uchiha Kingdom, should you need it."

Aya nodded. "Then the division of forces is settled. Now we plan how we attack."

Juunishi, prince, Uchiha, and ANBU ops looked out across the huge map spread before them, with chess-like pawns as their armies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Again, bear with me on the whole 'Juunishi' thing and Atlantis and all, but I couldn't cut it out of the story and have the story make sense. **


	20. The Hyuuga Secret and the Massacre

Gaara drew his thick cloak tighter around him and frowned. Behind him, Aya's boots left a clear path as she punched her way through the snow. They were atop one of the mountains that divided the Uchiha Kingdom from its neighbors. Gaara shivered in the harsh wind.

"Is it always this cold in the Uchiha Kingdom?"

Aya shook her head. "We are fire lovers. It's strange- there shouldn't be snow on the ground now. It's summer everywhere else, but there's snow on the ground here."

"Perhaps since the men of fire were slaughtered, the summer has never returned," Gaara suggested. Aya shrugged.

"Perhaps. Maybe we can restore a little light to this lost country."

Indeed, the land the Uchihas had once ruled was bleak and bare. Snow covered the dead trees and buried the ruined towns. From where Aya and Gaara stood, they could see the Uchiha Fortress rising above the flat, dreary landscape on a cresting hill. Aya pointed to it.

"It's been proven that the Uchiha Fortress is over a fault, but it hasn't moved for centuries."

She shivered and gave a cold laugh.

"Who knows, maybe the ice from Itachi's heart froze it shut!"

The snow quickly ate the echo of her laughter. Kakashi shook his head.

"We must keep quiet now, Lady Aya. We near one of the principal railroad lines."

"Railroads?" Gaara was surprised. "There are railroads here?"

Aya nodded miserably. "It used to be the way resort guests came to the exotic beaches here. Now, it's the only way food gets in and out of here. And it's the way Itachi moves Akatsuki around."

They came across a narrow ravine, where the ground suddenly sloped away to a short, narrow flat ledge. On the ledge was a train track. And on the other edge of the ledge was a drop off a steep cliff. On one end of the ledge, the train tracks disappeared into a tunnel. They curved around a bend and out of sight on the other end. Aya, Gaara, and Kakashi slid down the slope to reach the ledge. Gaara suddenly felt a tremor in his legs, like the ground was shaking.

"Were there any trains supposed to be running along this track today?" Aya suddenly asked sharply. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, there were none running today…"

"Where's Neji?" Gaara exclaimed. Aya spun around. "He was right behind me…"

"LOOK! The tracks!" Kakashi pointed. The tracks were shivering. There was something coming along the line. Aya growled.

"Neji betrayed us! Akatsuki comes!"

"Look out!" Gaara flung himself at Aya as something huge roared out of the tunnel. An enormous train with several strange, tank-like cars rolled to a stop just outside the tunnel. Kakashi tried to drag Gaara and Aya back.

"Come on, we can hide in the tunnel!"

"Where did Setsuki go?" Aya hissed. "They were on our tails!"

"We volunteered as scouts, remember?" Kakashi hissed. "They won't be moving for a while yet! We're stuck out here, and Neji's run off!"

Aya swore. "Atarny'it!"

A door in one of the cars opened and a man stepped out. Aya's teeth gritted audibly.

"It's HIM!"

Gaara trembled as he met the red gaze of the Uchiha dictator. Uchiha Itachi was standing right there…and he had absolutely no power to attack this hated man.

Itachi must have had a microphone of some sort, for when he spoke, it was amplified around the snow.

"Well, Uchiha Aya, you may be brave, I'll give you that. But you are undeterrably foolish to return here. Now I must demand the key to the Uchiha treasure!"

"There's an UCHIHA treasure, too?" Gaara murmured. Aya scuttled backward on the snow.

"No, I didn't know there WAS one…and he thinks I have the key?"

Gaara's eyes suddenly flared with recognition. Sasuke had demanded a key, too, up in the NDZ. Had both Aya's brothers had the Uchiha key in mind? And, if so, why did they think AYA had it?

"She doesn't have it!" Kakashi called. Itachi growled.

"Silence! Let the 'Lady Aya' speak for herself."

Aya remained fallen on the snow where she had dived to escape Itachi's train.

"I don't know what you speak of, Itachi," she spat. "There is no key among us."

Itachi raised an eyebrow before nodding inside the train.

"Then I suppose we'll have to kill you and search your dead bodies!"

Aya gasped as covers slid up on the cars.

"Those are Atlantean war tank train cars!"

"What do they do?" Kakashi grimaced. Aya pointed at the strange mesh-like covering over the hole in the car.

"The soldiers in the car turn a handle and the car fires kunai at such an impossible rate that even a Juunishi can't overcome it all at once. Round after round after round…they turn you into a pincushion! But how the heck did Itachi get his hands on FIVE of those!?!"

Itachi smiled. "Ready to meet your fate, sister?"

Gaara found himself holding Aya tightly. She was clinging to his upper arms. Kakashi took a stand before them, kunai at the ready, but he knew it was hopeless. They were about to die.

"Men of the Uchiha nation!" a voice suddenly roared from the slope they had just descended. There was a roar from above. Aya looked up in shock.

The slope bristled with a number of varying men. The man who had just spoken held an unsheathed katana in his right hand, pointed straight at Itachi. Aya gasped.

"NEJI!"

Neji looked down at her, his Setsuki clothes discarded for traditional robes. His small army roared.

"Our princess is watching!" Neji cried. "So prove yourselves men! The time has come for the snow to drink Itachi's blood!"

As one man, the tiny group rose and charged down the slope. Aya heard a clinking of machinery inside the cars. Itachi's face was merciless.

"NO!" she screamed. "GO BACK!"

It was too late.

Gaara, Kakashi, and Aya were forced to watch in horror as the snow turned red. Kunai rounds pierced the air with their whining. Aya was trembling in Gaara's arms. This was no fight. This was a bloody massacre.

Finally, the horrendous clattering stopped. One last man staggered before the cars, his katana still unsheathed. Despite his Divine Rotation technique and talents, Neji Hyuuga was pierced through like a pincushion. Itachi's eyes narrowed as Neji tottered, ready to fall. The gunners sent one last round at the faithful man.

"NO!"

Then Aya was there, before Neji. Her Juunishi skills came to light as her Sharingan abilities pierced the kunai. Not one of the last round of kunai reached Neji, though one of them grazed Aya's shoulder.

At the same time, there was another cry from the top of the slope. Hinata stood atop the slope, the black-clad Setsuki at her back. Her voice was terrible as she pointed at the cars, her normal stutter gone.

"SETSUKI ATTACK!" 

With a roar, Setsuki poured over the ridge and swarmed for the train. Itachi must have been out of kunai, for he hastily ducked back inside the train. With a groan and a creaking of couplings, the train pulled away around the bend, leaving chaos behind it.

Gaara and Kakashi came up to Aya, who held Neji brokenly in her arms. Tears streaked down her face as she rocked him back and forth.

"Neji…oh, Neji…"

As they reached the dying warrior, Neji suddenly coughed, his body racked with a spasm of pain. His pearly white eyes fixed themselves on Aya.

"Aya-sama," he said gently. Aya held him closer.

"Neji…"

"Aya-sama…before I go," Neji said heavily, "there…is something…I must tell you."

Aya's tears increased. "No, Neji, don't go!"

Neji smiled. "Tell me, Aya-sama, have you ever seen a person pierced like this that lived? I'm on my way out."

"No…"

Neji's hand shakily reached for something around his neck, but it fell back.

"Take it, Aya-sama," he whispered. Aya's fingers searched his neck and came up with a pendant in the shape of a fan.

"This…this is…" she whispered.

"The Key to the Uchiha treasure," Neji whispered. "Yes, there is one…"

"But why do you bear it, Neji?"

Neji smiled. "Tell me, Aya, who are the agencies that are known as Ring 5?"

"Akatsuki, Setsuki, the First Phalanx, ANBU, and…" Aya was drawing a blank.

"The Hyuuga clan," Neji said gently. Aya frowned through her tears.

"Hyuuga?"

Neji laid back in her arms, the weight of supporting himself becoming too much for his dying body. "You know my name, Aya. I'm Neji. Neji HYUUGA."

Aya's eyes suddenly widened. "No…no, it couldn't be…"

Neji smiled weakly. "That's right, Aya-sama." His hand came up to stroke her cheek. "I was…assigned to you…from birth."

"But…how?" Aya whispered. Gaara could not believe what he was hearing. Neji was AYA'S bodyguard?

"The Hyuuga…were given to an Uchiha…at birth. I was…assigned you, and Hinata…assigned Sasuke. My father…was Itachi's guard," Neji spat. "Itachi…killed him first at…the massacre. I…thought I hated you…for what your…brother had done. But…you joined Setsuki…and proved…that there was good…" Neji hacked hard, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to steady his fading heartbeat.

"That there was good…still left…in the Uchiha," he gasped. Aya shook her head, her welling tears cascading down her cheeks. Ignoring her bloody shoulder, she tried to prop Neji into a more comfortable position so that he could breathe. Neji shook his head at her efforts.

"It's useless…I'm done for." His hand fell away from his side to reveal yet another horrendous wound where the kunai had broken his divine rotation defense. His fine Hyuuga robes were stained with blood.

"So you never had Gaara in mind, all that time you were in Setsuki?" Aya choked. Neji shook his head slowly.

"No. My principal…was never Gaara, Aya-hana…" his eyes began to glaze over as Neji spoke his final words.

"It was…always…YOU."

Gaara stepped back as Aya huddled over the forlorn bundle that was once her second in command and her lifelong loyal bodyguard, sobbing brokenly. He bowed his head in honor of the Hyuuga, then turned and walked away. Behind him, Aya threw back her head and howled to the darkening sky.

"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

It was dusk when Aya returned to Kakashi, Gaara, and Hinata. Hinata bowed as she saw Aya return.

"Lady Aya, it is I who must guard you now."

Aya shrugged her off. Her eyes were tinged red from weeping, but hard.

"Is there any wood about?"

"Eh?" Kakashi asked. Aya repeated herself.

"Wood, Field Commander. Is there any wood?!"

Kakashi pointed. "Setsuki managed to destroy the last car on the train. It's made of wood." He frowned. "But why do you want the splinters of that car?"

But Aya was already gone.

"Setsuki, lay these beams in a square tower," she commanded, lifting several of the largest planks and laying them in the shape. Then she spotted the metal grate through which the kunai had been shot.

"Save that till last and lay it atop the pyre," she commanded. Setsuki set to work. Other agents pulled the dead Hyuuga men into the center of the pyre, forming a tower of wood with bodies laid inside. Each man had his weapons laid on top of him.

"Do we still have Kisame's sword?" Aya asked. Hinata bowed.

"It's in the supply wagon, milady."

"Bring it here."

Hinata hurried away, not daring to ask questions. Five Setsuki agents lifted the heavy metal grate and laid it atop the high pyre. It was like a platform atop the tower.

Kakashi and Gaara between them laid Neji's body atop the grate. Aya laid Kisame's sword in his hands. Setsuki had finished drizzling the pyre with fuel. Aya stepped back, along with everyone else.

"Farewell, Neji," she murmured. Then she signed several times.

"Katon: Goyakkoun no jutsu!"

A fireball blazed from Aya and set the pyre alight. The dry timbers of the train car, soaked in fuel, went up in a brilliant blaze. Those watching below gasped. For a moment, it looked as though a dragon made of sparks, crimson, gold, and orange, had spiraled its way into heaven. Aya watched her handiwork for a moment. Then she turned, not looking back.

"We march on the Uchiha Fortress tonight. He will pay for what he has done here."

Only a few minutes later, the last of Setsuki straggled off the ledge and followed the railroad tracks south into the Uchiha Kingdom. Behind them, the blazing pyre that had so brilliantly lit up the night sky collapsed in a shooting tower of flames and cinders. It was the last memorial to the brave warriors of the Hyuuga clan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes, stolen from the **_**Naruto Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow**_**, I know. But it was such a touching scene, and I sooo loved to write it…lol sorry NejiTen lovers, but I had to kill Mr. Melodramatic here…**


	21. Meeting Our Brothers

It was as if the cold got more intense the further in they went, Gaara thought. It had been three days since Neji had given his life to protect his queen. And Aya had not shown a tear or drop of remorse since then. If possible, the Uchiha heiress had grown colder, almost as cold as their surroundings. Her tears had frozen in this white wasteland.

Snow and ice made a clean burial cloth for the burned villages and ruined farms they passed. But they followed the railroad, always, never leaving its burnished steel tracks that cut through the ice. They had not stopped since Neji's death. Aya plowed on, forcing Setsuki to continue lest they lose her. Gaara had kept his distance from the princess, preferring to make his company with Kakashi and Naruto.

Naruto alone in the company grew more excited by the day. He was certain that they were drawing nearer and nearer to Sasuke by the day. It had been decided that Siena would go to Konoha on an official visit, taking her army with her, and make good relations with the old Hokage Tsudane. Then, when Tsudane resigned, Ebisu would be too overwhelmed by the First Phalanx to make a gesture for the throne. It would become a waiting game. One less bloody coup d'etat for the North to worry about.

Finally, Aya came to a stop atop a high hill. The exhausted members of Setsuki waded through the snow to reach the crest and see what their leader had seen. Gaara's jade eyes followed the direction Aya's dark ones had taken.

The Uchiha Fortress stood atop the next hill.

"They will be expecting us," Aya said aloud. As if in reply, the tracks rumbled again.

Setsuki dove off the traintracks, looking for places to conceal themselves and hide their presence. Gaara turned back to see Aya standing alone on the tracks.

"AYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled, disregarding honorifics. Aya ignored him and remained on the shivering rails, her cloak fluttering in the breeze from the oncoming trains. Gaara started back, but Kakashi tackled his ankles.

"NO, Lord Gaara!" he hissed.

"Let me go! Aya's out there alone!" Gaara protested. Kakashi hung on, dragging Gaara back with him.

"Your duty is to Suna, not to that fool of an Uchiha out there!"

Gaara and Kakashi, buried in a snowbank, watched what transpired next.

The train thundered down on Aya. Calmer than the quiet after a raging storm, she put her hands together in a series of handsigns. Gaara gulped as the train came down right on top of her, going as fast as it could…

Aya's hands shot out and stopped the train!

With a screech of metal and crashes as several of its rear cars derailed, the train abruptly stopped. Aya's steel hands and legs had not moved an inch. She had merely put out her arms and stopped an entire train!

Then Gaara saw her eyes- bloodred, with three tamoe spinning in each one. Something blue crackled along her arms, reaching for the train...

Aya drew back her fist, which now glowed impossibly bright with blue lightning. Kakashi gasped.

"That…that's the signature jutsu of the Uchiha!"

"What?" Gaara asked. Kakashi pointed.

"CHIDORI!" Aya's fist plunged into the heart of the engine. The entire train suddenly went up in flames!

"I've never seen it have that type of effect before," Kakashi mused. "How did she do that?!"

With a casual flick, Aya twisted the train off the tracks and onto the snow, which instantly turned black. Setsuki crept from its hiding places to stare at their one-time commander. She was not even breathing heavily. She motioned with her left arm.

"Come."

Kakashi suddenly shivered.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"That power…she's truly an Uchiha. Their powers are almost limitless…and she's beginning to discover that," Kakashi whispered. "It's unpredictable, uncontrollable, impossible to stop. She could kill us all in a heartbeat. And that power will only grow as we reach the heart of her native land."

Gaara swallowed hard. He imagined Aya turning and slaying them all: Hinata, her new bodyguard, Kakashi, her subordinate, the innocents of Setsuki who had followed her for years. And himself…

They stormed the fortress with incredible success. Setsuki's men took their full vengeance on the hated Akatsuki for what they had done. Kakashi himself slew an Akatsuki member with three dots tattooed by his nose and a woman with a flower in her hair. Gaara hunted only for Sasori, Naruto and his ANBU squad waited in hiding for the Sasuke that they knew was coming.

Aya, however, was unstoppable. She cut through the hoardes that tried to take her down, her flames setting the rotting, already burnt castle alight once more. It was a fitting background for the carnage that raged inside the fortress.

Finally, Setsuki met itself before the barricaded throne room door. Gaara nodded to Aya, who looked at him steadily.

"Our brothers are behind that door. Are you ready?"

"Ready to fight to the death to free my country."

They spoke in unison. With a nod, Gaara and Aya each raised a boot and kicked open the throne room door. Two figures in familiar cloaks awaited them there. Gaara and Aya each took a fighting position, while Setsuki barricaded the exits.

Gaara stole a glance at his black-haired companion. Her eyes were steadily fixed on the man who looked rather similar to her across the room. Gaara saw a familiar head of flaming red hair and growled low in his throat.

The true battle had begun.


	22. The Uchiha Battle Twice!

"Well, sister, you've made it this far," Itachi said softly. "I am surprised and disappointed. My Akatsuki was obviously not as strong as I thought it was."

Aya's eyes flashed as she laughed contemptuously.

"I thought you, of all people, would know that NOTHING can stop an Uchiha, Itachi," she snarled. "An Uchiha gets what he wants, and nothing gets in the way of that."

Itachi's eyes glowed red. "You've mastered our ways well," he murmured. "But who is your companion?"

Sasori gave a muffled laugh.

"Well, renegade brother, did you not learn your lesson in that throne room? Oh- and your foolish bodyguard obviously hasn't either," he breathed.

"What are you talking about, you usurper?" Gaara growled. "You know what happened there in the throne room. The land of Suna itself acknowledges me as Kazekage!"

"Ah, but Suna is a border away, is it not?" Sasori murmured. His eyes gleamed unpleasantly. "How much power do you have without its sand to back you up, little brother?"

Aya passed Gaara a weapon behind her back. It was her two chokoto. Gaara recognized what her plan was at once: she was taking Itachi on with the Juunblade alone.

"I think there maybe more between them than a weapon, Sasori," Itachi breathed. Sasori nodded.

"I saw it, too. Will the death of one sever that invisible link?"

Itachi licked his lips. "I don't know. Let's find out, shall we?"

Aya and Gaara gasped as a ring of fire went up around the throne room!

Setsuki's cries from outside were muffled as Aya and Gaara found themselves trapped in a fiery pit of Itachi's making. Sasori shrugged off his cloak, revealing the workings of a master puppet. Aya's Juunblade activated in her hand. Itachi shook back his sleeves, his eyes already red with Sharingan.

"Then we begin. A battle to the death!"

Aya crouched in a cat-like stance, ready to pounce. She crept around the outside of the ring, keeping Itachi in her line of sights.

Gaara's hands trembled a little on the two chokotos, but he swallowed and summoned all the training Siena had put into him. Two swords…two were shield, one was attack…and the sturdy Atlantean armor was tightly laced. He was ready.

"KATON: HUNTER HAWK SEEKING FIRE MISSILES NO JUTSU!"

Flaming fireballs streaked from Aya, all targeted at Itachi. He clapped his hands together in a handsign.

"Katon: Shield of Flame!"

Itachi's arm gained a flaming shield, which he used to easily block the missiles Aya had sent his way. He signed in his turn.

"Mythical Element: Phoenix Fireflower no jutsu!"

Aya caught on halfway through his signing. Her Sharingan helped her catch up to his exceptionally fast signing speed. She finished the jutsu at the same time he did.

"Mythical Element: Phoenix Fireflower no jutsu!"

As the fireballs met, the weapons they contained cancelled each other out. Itachi and Aya had to look away for a moment, the flare was so blindingly white. Then Aya charged through the wall of flame, her Juunblade drawn. Itachi summoned a sword made of chakra, and they went at it.

Gaara, meanwhile, was having to fend against another of Sasori's puppets. There was no thrashing tail this time, but a rotating barrel that shot senbon at him frequently. Gaara's armor was stuck through with senbon. As yet, he had not had a chance to attack.

"What's the matter, brother?" Sasori taunted. "Afraid to come and get me?"

Then the flare from Itachi and Aya's battle blinded them both. Or rather, Sasori. Gaara's visor blocked out enough of the white light that he was able to see the turret that fired the senbon. And as Sasori hesitated…Gaara struck!

The senbon gun fell to the floor. Gaara backflipped away, panting slightly. He grinned.

"Now what, brother?"

Sasori's puppet's eyes narrowed as Gaara let loose a stream of kunai and shuriken.

"Now, Itachi!"

Itachi suddenly darted away from his fencing match with Aya and streaked over to Gaara. Aya's Sharingan picked it up as she spun. But Itachi was already there, standing over the exultant Gaara, his sword prepared to take Gaara's head.

Aya's hand dipped into her belt, pulling out a weapon that she was technically forbidden to use. She cocked, aimed, and fired- all in the space of a second.

BLAM!

Itachi tottered, shocked at the sudden fiery pain that came from nowhere. In that second, Aya streaked up. Gaara heard the crackling that he'd heard before at the train.

"CHIDORI!"

Aya's fist smashed into Itachi. It was a worthless gesture- he was already dead. He had taken the bullet directly through the heart. The force of her impact was such that she drove Itachi's body into the far wall. The ring of flame dissipated as its maker crashed through it. Aya stood panting, glaring triumphantly at the dead body of her one-time brother as she spoke the last words he ever heard.

"That was for Neji."

Sasori gaped, amazed that a mere girl could kill the powerful Itachi. He hesitated for a moment too long. And Gaara struck!

This time there was no mistaking it. Sasori's real head hit the floor with a sickening squelch. Gaara stood over his dead brother's body.

"And THAT was for Suna."

Aya and Gaara turned to each other, both gasping for breath, looking at each other over the flames and remnants of Sasori's last puppet. Setsuki streamed in, roaring and cheering for their champions.

"Congratulations, Lady Aya!" Kakashi said, crushing her in a hug. "You're the queen of the Uchiha Kingdom!"

"Not yet," Aya reminded him. "Sasuke's still alive!"

"HEY, AYA! DATTEBAYO!"

Aya turned at the familiar, friendly voice. Naruto waved as he and his ANBU squad came up. But Aya paled when she saw what he dragged along behind him. Gaara growled.

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha's arms were bound behind his back, a gag stuffed in his mouth. He was quite helpless. Setsuki cleared a ring around Aya, Gaara, and Kakashi as Naruto threw Sasuke down in front of her.

"Here he is, dattebayo," he said quietly. Aya frowned.

"Why didn't YOU kill him?"

"I told him to bring him to you alive," Kakashi said in her ear. "That way, you can claim the throne completely."

Gaara's jade eyes were narrowed as he stared at his hated enemy. Sasuke returned the glare coolly as he struggled to his knees, still bound. Naruto grabbed a handful of his hair to hold him still.

"Don't do that!" Sakura begged. "He's so young…"

"He's YOUR age," Kiba pointed out.

"Yes, but so beautiful," Sakura murumured. Shino rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Sakura, he's an OUTLAW. And a murderer!"

"Kill him," Gaara whispered to Aya. She shook her head.

"I can't do it!"

Kakashi looked serious. "Lady Aya, you MUST kill him to take the throne. If he is alive, you are nothing but an usurper. He would have every right to raise an army and rebel. You HAVE to kill him."

Sasuke's eyes dared Aya to do it, dark with his fighting spirit. Naruto shook his head, still holding his raven hair.

"You've got to do it, Aya-san!" he said. "If you don't, I will."

Kakashi had a sword belted at his waist. Without looking, Aya reached behind her and jerked it from its sheath. The shiny, sharp blade slid out with a sound of grating metal. Hinata gasped.

Gaara and Kakashi stepped back. Naruto let go of Sasuke and backed away. Setsuki watched with baited breath as Aya approached her last older brother with a naked blade in hand. Sasuke himself had his head bent forward, his eyes on his sister, but his neck was exposed. He could not defend himself. And there was death in every step that Aya took.

She stood before him…she raised her blade high…

And the sword clattered to the floor before Sasuke. Aya's arm remained down where she had thrown it. The gag fell away, severed by the discarded blade. Sasuke remained wordless.

"Tell me, Uchiha Sasuke, do you desire the throne of the kingdom?"

A gasp went up around the room.

"Aya, NO! You're giving HIM the power?!?!" Kakashi cried. Hinata pressed her hands to her mouth.

"No, Aya-sama!"

Aya held up a hand, demanding silence.

"Tell me, Uchiha, do you want the throne?" she demanded again. Sasuke remained stubbornly wordless. Naruto shook his head.

"He's a stubborn one, Aya-san! Don't give him the chance!"

Sasuke fixed his sister with his equally dark eyes.

"I wanted Itachi's head. You took that. And you carry the key to the Uchiha treasure. I wanted that, too." His gaze flickered to the corner, where Itachi's body now lay, then flitted to Aya's neck, where the chain of the key hung.

"So do you want the kingdom or not?" Aya asked yet again. Sasuke fixed her again with his cold gaze. In it was all the answer she needed.

Aya nodded. "Then pick up that sword. We will battle to the death. Cut him loose!"


	23. The New Uchiha Ruler

"Cut him loose!" Aya repeated. The hall was still in shocked silence.

"L-lady Aya," Kakashi stammered, "do you realize what you're doing?"

Sasuke stood up as the flickering tip of Aya's chokoto hacked through his bonds. He picked up the sword she had dropped.

"You just gave away your chance to take the throne!" Naruto howled. Aya smiled.

"I only gave up the easy way. Whoever said that taking a country was easy?"

"No more words," Sasuke countered. "We fight."

Aya raised her saber. "To the death!"

The two Uchiha circled, probing with their weapons.

"You think you can take me with that sword?" Sasuke snarled. "I wounded you back in the northern wastelands, remember? And you couldn't do a thing."

Aya kept her eyes fastened on his. "That time I had someone to protect. Now I have only myself and myself alone to give this country." She beckoned tauntingly. "Are you coming or not?"

With a roar, Sasuke charged!

Only to find that Aya was no longer there!

Sasuke gasped as her saber point flicked the tip of his ear off. Aya backed away, nodding.

"Good shot," she said, congratulating herself. Sasuke growled.

"I'll carve you limb from limb!"

Aya gasped as a kunai thudded into her already wounded shoulder. She bent slightly, then straightened, her hand around the blade that was buried in her shoulder. Sasuke grinned.

"That was only the first."

Aya held her blade sideways in defense.

"Try it again, BROTHER," she hissed. Sasuke's fingers flicked towards his kunai pouch.

"I think I shall."

Gaara gasped as another hoarde of weaponry spun from Sasuke's agile fingers at his sister!

But Aya's eyes were glowing with Sharingan as she did a fantastic series of acrobatics, much like the dodge ball game in Firestone High, Gaara recalled. How long ago had THAT been?

Only two months.

Aya landed with a triumphant cry further away from Sasuke, only to find herself met by his blade. He'd used his impossible speed to meet her again. The onlookers saw Aya's arm flash down…

And Sasuke leapt away with a yell of pain, his face slashed by a set of claws protruding from Aya's hand! The parallel cuts ran diagonally down his cheek, dripping blood and giving him the look of a murderer. He signed swiftly.

Aya suddenly found her body wrapped around by huge, hissing snakes! She did not even bat an eye as the venomous beasts coiled about her and hissed into her face. One moment they were crushing her to death…

And the next the snakes fell to the floor, their scales burnt through by the fire that she had coated her body with. Sasuke licked his lips hungrily.

"Oh, so you want to play with FIRE now, little sister?" He laughed. "Didn't our parents ever teach you that that wasn't safe?"

"They also taught me to respect Itachi," Aya retorted, "but I don't seem him sitting around, do you?" She made a great show of putting her hand to her brow and looking for him. Sasuke snarled at her patronizing move.

"You took my revenge, I'll take your kingdom!" he howled, signing swiftly.

"MYTHICAL ELEMENT: DRAGON'S TONGUE NO JUTSU!"

Aya rolled to one side as a tongue of fire shot from Sasuke and headed straight for her. She signed as fast as she could, her eyes lit by the glow of Sasuke's flame.

"MYTHICAL ELEMENT: DARK DRAGON SCALE NO JUTSU!"

Sasuke's flame was blocked by the sudden appearance of an obsidian shield in the form of a dragon's scale. Aya frowned from behind her defense as she signed, trying to see what Sasuke's next move was.

It came quickly.

"KATON: FIRE FLOWER BLOOMS NO JUTSU!"

A number of fireballs, white-hot in heat, shot at Aya's black scale. She ran out from behind it, canceling the jutsu. Sasuke's fireballs hit a tapestry instead, sending them up in flames.

Gaara began to cough from the smoke. The fires started by Itachi and Aya's battle had spread through the castle. The creaking of beams, weakened by the fire, alerted him to the fact that the building was coming down around them, as well.

Kakashi grabbed him. "Come on, Your Highness!" he shouted over the roars of the battle. "The building is collapsing! We have to get out of here!"

The rest of Setsuki must have thought so, too, for they were fleeing as well. Gaara tried to shake Kakashi off.

"I have to wait for Aya!"

Kakashi, just like back at the train, seized Gaara.

"Sorry, Lord Gaara, but I'm commander of Setsuki now that Neji's gone," he yelled in Gaara's ear over the noise. "I have to make sure you're safe, or Aya'll never forgive me!"

"KATON: GOYAKKOUN NO JUTSU!"

A massive wheel of flame spun from Sasuke at Aya. She held out her palm, summoning it to her.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" The fireball simply melted into her hand! Using the chakra she had gained, Aya signed once more.

"KATON: BLACK FIRE NO JUTSU!"

Sasuke grinned as he saw Aya's arms go up in black flames.

"That's jutsu's a forbidden dark one," he called across the noise of the burning building. Aya grinned ferally.

"I know, that's why I learned it!"

They met again in a clash of arms.

Outside, Gaara's jade eyes were lit by the flames as he watched the entire west tower collapse, unable to stand any longer. Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm going back in for Aya. They'll be killed in there!"

Gaara was about to stop him when the ground began to shiver. Kakashi was flung to earth as the ground danced and shook.

The snow around the castle was melting from the heat of the flames, leaving the bare ground exposed. Or rather, the lack of bare ground.

More snow fell into the gaping mouth of the chasm that was opening its mighty jaws!

"GIVE UP!" Aya screamed. Sasuke was lit like a demon by the flames that consumed the room around them.

"WHAT?! NEVER!!?" he roared. The two went through the exact same handsigns.

"CHIDORI!"

Blue lightning crackled in two palms. Two sets of fully developed Sharingan eyes glared at each other. It was time to finish this.

Outside, Kakashi and Gaara saw the blue lightning flare in the middle of the white hot flames. Kakashi groaned.

"That's chidori, the Uchiha clan's signature jutsu! They're at the end of the battle: and someone's going to die!"

Aya and Sasuke's palms collided in a blaze of white hot lightning. They both strained against each other, putting more power into their jutsus. The impact was so strong that a crack began to form beneath their feet. Everything was shuddering under the colossal power in each burning chidori. A bead of sweat ran down Sasuke's brow. The crack grew thicker, wider…

Gaara leapt up with a yell as the entire castle fell into the yawning ravine that had just opened in the ground! 

"AYA! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Setsuki rushed to the edge of the pit, looking for any sign of Aya or Sasuke. They saw nothing.

Then Hinata spotted the movement on the wall of the ravine.

"Look there!"

A beam from the castle had snagged on an outcropping deep in the ravine. It still burned at one end, coals from the fire eating through it. Aya's claws were dug deep into the ravine wall, her body tense from sliding to such an abrupt halt, her boots only a hair above the outcropping. She lowered herself safely onto the outcropping the upper end of the beam was resting on and leaned perilously out over the chasm. Then Gaara saw what she was trying to do!

Sasuke had grabbed the beam just before he fell. His hands were still gripping the beam, his body dangling over the ravine. The end that still burned was stuck on the far side of the ravine from Aya's little ledge. As Gaara watched, she reached down, trying to grab Sasuke's hand before the beam burned through.

"Sasuke, grab my hand!"

She jumped back as Sasuke's hand grazed her neck, grabbing for the key. Aya screamed.

"You fool, Sasuke, take my hand! Forget the key!"

Sasuke's eyes were narrowed as he tried to reach the key that dangled off of Aya's neck again. His fingers tapped the fan pendant, causing it to swing. Suddenly, the whole beam shuddered as the far end started to slide! Sasuke gasped as he felt it shiver under his hands. Aya tucked the key into her tunic and reached out again.

"Sasuke, come here and grab my hand!" she pleaded.

All thought of the key lost, Sasuke inched along the beam, trying to reach his sister's hand. The wood began to groan. Aya gasped as dirt began to tumble into the chasm as the beam slid under Sasuke's shifting weight. He stopped, helpless, unable to move lest the beam collapse entirely.

Aya leaned out even further.

"Sasuke, come on!"

Their fingers were only an inch apart, an inch that fate teased. Aya tried to lean out further, to reach his hand, but the beam slipped again. Sasuke's hand flew back to steady himself on the beam as he tried to keep himself from falling. The light of desperation was in his eyes. Aya stole a glance at the coals burning the far end of the wood. It was almost burned through…it was weak enough to fall now. She HAD to get him!

"SASUKE!" she cried, straining to reach him. Sasuke gasped as the beam started to slide further down the wall. His hands, slick with sweat, carried him further down the beam and away from Aya.

Sasuke smiled at her as the beam dislodged again.

"You'll be a better ruler than Itachi or I could ever have been," he murmured. Aya caught his words and screamed.

"SASUKE! NO! JUMP!"

But it was too late. The beam snapped and Sasuke plunged into the unknown depths, Aya's scream following him.

"SASU-NII-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"Aya."

Aya spun, tears rolling down her face. Gaara was there, having rappelled down the side of the ravine during the attempted rescue. Setsuki agents lined the rope at the top, anxiously waiting to pull him up. Gaara held out his arms to Aya. She collapsed into them with a sob.

"Gaara…I tried…but he fell…Gaara…he's DEAD…oh, GAARA!"

Gaara signaled to those at the top to pull him up. The faces disappeared as willing hands pulled the rope up from the deeps. And during their resurrection from Aya's near grave, Gaara held her tightly in his arms, his face buried in her black hair.

"Aya…don't cry…Aya…"

They reached the top. Gaara hauled himself and his burden over the edge with one arm. Aya got to her feet, looking over those who had gathered there. Curious villagers came forward, frowning at the girl who had just come from the ravine in which the hated Itachi's castle had been buried. Hinata suddenly swept into a low curtsy.

"Your Majesty!"

Aya and Gaara watched in awe as Setsuki and the kingdom inhabitants alike paid homage to the new queen.


	24. Epilogue

Summer had come again to the once-wasted land of the Uchihas. As Kakashi put it:

"The heat of fire fighting fire melted the ice that held the kingdom captive."

The Uchiha Kingdom was open and prosperous once again, with a stable and just queen on the throne. But none of the riches of the kingdom had come from the Uchiha Treasure. In fact, Aya had made sure no one would ever reach that treasure again.

One rainy day, a little while after she had killed Itachi and Sasuke was lost, Aya and Gaara had gone up to a cave deep in the mountains, telling no one where they were going. They had found the treasure room- it was the ancient meeting room of the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha clan symbol- a fan split into red and white- was painted everywhere. Aya had carved the names of the lost Uchiha, both those Itachi had murdered and those of her brothers, onto a huge black stone that she set in the center of the room. Then, without regret, she sealed the door of the cave shut and made, as Gaara put it afterwards,

"An everlasting fire to guard that cursed gateway."

Aya had tossed the key on the chain into the ravine, letting it drop to the depths where her brother's bones were buried. Then the whole capital city moved to the other end of the country, far from the scorched stones where the last of the Uchiha had fought their mighty battle.

Ring 5 was soon made into Ring 4, the closely intertwined Hyuuga Clan, Setsuki, First Phalanx, and ANBU excluding the depleted Akatsuki. But, unknown to Aya and Gaara, several Akatsuki members had escaped with their lives, away to the northern dead zone, where they kept to themselves as outlaws. Kabuto, the traitor at Firestone who had led Akatsuki to Gaara, escaped the justice of Konoha and fled to the north as well. Setsuki was acknowledged as the most powerful organization, with Kakashi at its head. Naruto also took a liking to the silver-haired man who had once been in the ANBU, making him head of ANBU as well. Kakashi was the only man who ever held both titles at the same time. This tightened the Suna-Konoha relations, as neither wanted to lose their commander if they went to war. The Uchiha Queen named Hinata Hyuuga as head of the Hyuuga Clan, and the First Phalanx remained steady under the steel hand of its Juunishi leader.

Naruto had little trouble taking the Hokageship after the miracle Aya and Gaara had pulled in the Uchiha Kingdom. It turned out that most of ANBU had supported the choice of the popular young blonde, and Ebisu was left out in the cold. Literally. As soon as Naruto became Hokage, he banished the power-hungry ANBU director to the northern countries.

Siena returned to Atlantis with the First Phalanx, where she continued to rule in the peaceful and prosperous way that she had for many years. Naruto, Gaara, and Aya all tried to follow her example as a leader, with the result that all the shinobi lands became wealthy and beautiful. She was on excellent terms with all three of her neighbors, each of them considering her a loyal ally.

Gaara's new policies of free trade with Atlantis and Konoha soon resulted in major water pipelines being made through the Uchiha Kingdom, ferrying their precious cargo to Suna. The desert land became a farmer's country, the nutrients in the desert soil combined with water forming ideal growing conditions for crops.

Naruto took a liking to Aya's bodyguard, Hinata, shortly after the capture of the Uchiha Fortress. A few months later, with Aya's permission, Hinata wedded Naruto, under the condition that their first son be named 'Neji', in the deceased bodyguard's honor. The Hokage and Uchiha Queen's relations only strengthened after that.

And as for the Kazekage and Uchiha Queen?

"Well, my Queen," Gaara teased softly. "How do you like my present?"

Aya looked out over the lands below her. "I've never seen my country this way before, Gaara. How did you ever control the sand from so far away?"

"Oh, I have my ways," Gaara smirked. Aya looked down from their floating sand platform at the Uchiha Kingdom spread out below her.

"It's a wonderful coronation present, Kazekage-sama. Thank you."

"No," Gaara said. "I meant this."

And he folded Aya into his arms. The Uchiha Queen and the King of Sand shared a kiss longer and deeper than any they had before, from the time at the oasis up until the Suna palace.

"I don't understand," Aya said after they had pulled away to breathe. "Why me?"

Gaara thought for a moment. "You've taught me the lessons that any king needs to know. For instance, you taught me that I can't take anything by force. Even as Kazekage, I have to request what I want. And strength: you showed me the level of devotion it takes to defend a country. So in thanks, I'll give you myself."

Aya tapped his nose teasingly. "Just out of gratitude?" she asked. Gaara pretended to consider her question.

"No. I think it's something else, to-"

He was cut off as, this time, Aya took a kiss from him! She drew away in a moment.

"Payback," she smirked. Gaara shook his head.

"For which time?"

Aya shrugged. "I dunno. All of them, I guess."

He caught her again, feeling the powers of fire that burned within her rising, rising like his own…

The people below in the newly built Uchiha palace jumped and ran to the windows as they heard a shock wave blow out. What they saw amazed them.

High in the air, fire and sand were locked in a cocoon of molten glass, surrounding the Kazekage and their new queen! Siena, who had come for the coronation, smirked as she saw the blast in the sky.

"Hnn, and that's the way it should be."

The End


End file.
